Harry Potter and the Inner Demon
by SnarlingDemons
Summary: Dormant fanfic, Highly unlikely to be updated. Harry makes a few personal discoveries and Kagome is after a new jewel, location? Hogwarts. abused!demon!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**2/12/06 A/N **

**I broke my promise I'm sorry!(Is banging head on comp desk) BUT IT WAS SOOOOOO TEMPTING!**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary **

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon** **

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**A Blast in the Past**

A hot day it was, today. The sun beat down like a giant fist, squashing the inhabitants of the lush green forest, even those harboring the dark shadows of the trees. Most amongst them were demons. Not just hypothetically but truly demons. It was so humid, even the grand demon of the Western Lands, Lord Seshomaru, leaned against an old tree, tongue lolling out as he gazed dazedly over his land.

For anyone, it would seem a sign of the apocalypse for this mighty demon to have the audacity to behave that way. But to him, It didn't matter, he would loll his tongue out pridefully, unlike his mutt of a half breed brother, panting as though he was going through a stroke at the faintest sign of warm weather.

Beside Seshomaru was a little girl, a ponytail holding on a few locks of hair to the left of her head. She looked no older than 9 years old and was just that. She was also human which had led to an outrage from the demons of the West, claiming their Lord had gone soft. They had been killed of course.

Seshomaru closed his eyes willing the tendrils of hot sticky air to evaporate into vapor and a strong wind to chill it. Of course, that wouldn't happen, but a youkai could dream couldn't he? In truth, it was the actual heat that bothered the Lord, though it was quite irritating. It was the memories it brought.

No one knew the story behind the Western Lands Lord, not even the faithful yet stupid ignoramus toad, Jaken, knew the truth. When Inutaisho had spawn another child, every demon and human were made aware of it. It was tradition for each prince to be announced at 2 years of age, human years of course as it would be too many generations skipped with mortals if it were demon years.

Few demons or mortals knew of the true, second prince of the West. Inuyasha was indeed a prince, as horrible a one he would be, but the third of Inutaisho. The second Prince was Seshomaru's blood brother, born from his biological mother.

Natsu, born in the summer, had been the light of Seshomaru's life. The pup had been a bundle of joy all his own except for when his mother or father wanted him. He had live 1 and a half mortal years. The West and the East had been fighting fussily for the past human decade and the West was winning. The East, in a desperate and futile attempt to beat the West and claim it theirs, sent an assassin to annihilate the elder Prince as he would take up and lead the troops to rebel if Inutaisho were to fall.

The assassin, however, was a pathetically weak opponent for Seshomaru and was fatally injured. In a last effort to aid his region, the assassin, a highly trained Miko, delivered a spell of terrible witchcraft to Natsu, sending him to a place unknown. Seshomaru could hear the chanting still, feel the blisteringly hot air whip across his face in fury as it was bent to defy everything the gods had created it to do.

_"Kala veile chala tie! Kala Veile Chala TIE! Hanf Yuf!"_

Seshomaru's tongue zipped back into his mouth as he took a sharp intake of hot air and choked, coughing on the thickness of it. Rin snapped out of her doze at the movement by her side and looked wide eyed at her Lord and asked worriedly, "Is Master Seshomaru alright?"

Seshomaru blushed with embarrassment and nodded, hoping to the gods that no one else was around. The chants of the Miko…it was too strong a memory for his taste. His thoughts drifted more and more on his brother, until he was in a near meditative state.

Seshomaru was in the trance until an itch made itself noticed on his nose. Brows narrowed, he opened his eyes slowly, ready to claw at anything that had disturbed his thoughts from his brother and a jewel he hardly remembered. But, it was not a solid offender. A scent had reached his nose and it was too far away. Inuyasha and his pack would be here any minute.

But Seshomaru would not move. It was now night and it was unwise to travel in the dark, his brother was too stupid to realize that apparently. After a few seconds the smell of dead corpse assaulted his nose. 'The dead Miko, Kikiyo. Dear brother, I'm afraid that is a mistake of judgment if you are doing what I believe you are.'

Inuyasha and his merry band stood outlined only across the meadow clearing the tree he leaned against inhabited. The dead woman stood next to his half brother and the group didn't look so merry at the moment. At least, not the monk, the slayer, the kit and the young Miko. Kikiyo looked delighted and Inuyasha enlightened.

"OI!" Inuyasha bellowed, and trotted to his brother. Seshomaru felt a strong irritation towards his brother who could not keep the peace as long as he could hold his tongue.

"Look," the hanyou said, with an imperial tone, "As head of the family, you should know, Kikiyo and I are getting married. So, as I'm the second prince, unless you get your ass working, our kid will rule after you're gone!" The others in the group seemed disgusted but Inuyasha seemed not to notice. It seemed as though he had been acting like this for a long while according to the look on the kits face.

Seshomaru felt a flare of anger. Inuyasha, this half blood mutt, the second prince? He stood violently, Rin falling backwards into the grass where he had sat and waking up startled. Inuyasha seemed unsure as Seshomaru stormed at him, unable to move. When he got close enough, Seshomaru swung his claws hard at Inuyashas face with a resounding SMACK!

Four long, deep, bloody scratches ran down Inuyashas face, dripping. The hanyou let out a high yelp of pain. "YOU WILL _NEVER_ BE THE SECOND PRINCE!" Seshomaru roared, losing all control, everyone in the vicinity edging away frightfully but for the Kagome girl who watched with a satisfied look in her eyes.

"The second prince was killed by a filthy HUMAN before the Presentation Ceremony!" He hissed angrily, "MY brother is the next in line to the throne! NO matter what!" Inuyasha looked as though he were about to wet himself, he was so terrified.

Seshomaru abruptly turned to Kagome and snarled, "Come with me, Miko." Kagome gave a confused and curious look, but no fear. She followed him as he turned and left after Rin who scampered in shock after her Lord only to be stopped by a sharp painful tug on her arm.

Inuyasha gripped her arm his face mixed between fury and nervousness. "Where are you going?" He snapped. Kagome would have replied ' With Seshomaru, did he slap your eardrums out or are you stupid?' but he continued. "You belong to me!"

Kagome ripped her arm free and shouted, "I BELONG TO NO ONE!" and slapped him across the bloody scars on his face so he yowled. Quickly, Kagome ran after Seshomaru. She hurriedly wiped the blood onto her jeans.

Kagome had swapped her uniform for jeans and jackets when the high school had called her mother informing her they could no longer afford to order a new one every week.

It had been a year since she had fallen down the well and a week since she had banished Naraku with a spell she had learned from Kaede just a bit before. Kaede had told her the being would be sent hurling away, but no one knew what after that.

She had only managed it because her power had been unleashed on her sixteenth birthday, in the middle of April. It had given her the boost she needed. Kagome had at first hoped that it would attract Inuyasha but it hadn't' instead she realized what a true sicko the hanyou was and was disgusted by her brothers decision to idolize him.

When Kagome caught up to Seshomaru she found him breathing deeply and sitting on a boulder. It was strange to see him like this. The final battle had changed him greatly. He had been caught be mind spell while weak and relived something dreadful, though he would never consult in her, she knew.

"Miko…That spell you cast…at the Time of Destruction…" The Time of Destruction had replaced the name The Final Battle sometime within the past few days, as it fit more abstractly with the period to be put on the Demonic Scroll. "What did it do… What was the incantation…You were too quiet but it looked familiar."

Kagome stood silently a moment until shining gold eyes looked at her, pained and soulless.

" It sends one into limbo, that is, that's what we believe. The incantation is _Kala veile chala tie…Kala Veile Chala Tie… Hanf Yuf…"_ It surprised he greatly to see the Lord shiver. I…I believe I need to research more before I do anything rash." With that he left her, Rin trailing behind silently. Kagome stood annoyed. 'That jerk, could have brought me back.'

When Kagome returned to the clearing she found Inuyasha and Kikiyo gone but the others waiting for her. "What did he want?" Sango asked concerned.

"Nothing." Kagome replied dully. "I'm going home. Okay? Mom needs to know I'm alive, I haven't gone back since we got rid of Naraku." Miroku and Sango nodded but Shippo looked heart broken.

"NO, please take me with you Mama!" Shippo had leaped off Sango's shoulder and clung to Kagome. Her eyes softened. "Alright. You can come." With that, they took their leave and wandered through the forest to the Well.

A shrine had been erected around the well, warded against dark demons and spells. It had been built no too long after Kagome had adopted Shippo as her kit. This adoption had caused Shippo's bright red hair to to end in ebony tips. His eyes stayed the same though, bright grassy green.

When Kagome jumped in the well, the feeling of familiar warmth did not come immediately as always. Instead, an icy wind seemed to strike through the stuffy air inside. Nervously, she turns her head to the kit but he seemed not to notice the change. A pulse sounded from her body fiercely and the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck, whole, started vibrating and heating her neck.

Kagome grasped it tightly with one hand, the other snuggly fitting in Shippos. AS soon as she touched it, the cold disappeared as if it were never there. It took only a few moments to climb out of the well, and they headed to the house.

Kagome could feel the anxiety in the air. It was tense, but so was that freezing cold, trying to push at her, to cover her. When she reached the door, she didn't know whether to knock, or to just walk in.

'It's my house, idiot,' she thought and tugged the doorknob.

A scream met her ears and many sobs. Her mother was clinging her to as though she would disappear like that. 'Which I could.' Kagome's mother finally pulled back and observed her daughter who looked at her in confusion.

"It's wonderful to have you back Kagome," She said quietly, "But we can sort that out later. There's someone you have to meet." Kagome found herself being drug into the sitting room, Shippo bounding after her after conjuring a mortal disguise.

In the sitting room sat two people. One very old looking, older than Grandpa with a pearly white beard that was at least 3 feet long in a belt buckle. HE wore violent orange and purple robes that swept past his knees to trail on the ground. His half moon spectales mad him an oddity, hiding twinkling blue eyes that beckoned one to come to him. His nose was long and pointy, and if he were to stand, Kagome had a feeling he would be over six feet.

The other boy was small. No doubt about it but he carried himself with an air of despair. He had unruly jet black hair that swept just at his shoulders and large round glasses that didn't suit him. His skin was deadly pale. 'Familiar…' Kagome thought. And his eyes were and emerald, grander than Shippo's, and they pierced through the soul as though he had seen too much for one his age. 'Seshomaru.'

He looked so similar in little was to Seshomaru. It was hard for her to explain but she knew it. She felt it then, locking eyes with him. HE was causing the cold.

**

* * *

A/N Translations**

**Kala is take**

**Veile is this**

**Chala is soul**

**Tie is away**

**Hanf is another**

**Yuf is time**

**I made up these words, they might belong to some language I don't know of and have a different meaning but I don't know so their mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2/13/06**

**A/N**

**I'm doing this part at school during homeroom, so…**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary **

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome found herself frozen stiff. Her mind was replaying Seshomaru's earlier words. _"The second prince was killed by a filthy HUMAN before the Presentation Ceremony!"_ Though she hadn't a clue what the presentation ceremony was, she had a feeling about he other part of the dialogue.

"Kagome," A warm voice drew her from her mind, turning, she was caught in a bear hug from her grandfather. He had been a lot less crazy and grandfatherly ever since he had a stroke. "Good to see you back. You worried us. Now," He motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa opposite the guests and mimicked it.

"Your father was very talented, don't interrupt dear, though he didn't go through the training as a priest, he did go through a separate training. Your father was a wizard. Not the best of them, but a wizard non the less. You have been accepted to the school he went to, Kagome. I'll let Professor Dumbledore explain. And, Headmaster, I would like to know why you've brought an unexpected guest."

The older man, presumably Dumbledore, looked at Grandpa bashfully and glanced at the boy, a sadness flashing through his bright blue eyes. "Ah… Yes, I forgot about you for a moment there, Harry." The boy just shrugged, lowering his gaze. He stared at the floor until his gaze drifted to Shippo, who stood, eyes locked on him.

"Well," Dumbledore said with a cough, " There was a change of plans when I reached Mr. Potter's house this morning, and I had taken him to an old friends house in the hope of that friend agreeing to a certain job up at the school. Unfortunately, even Mr. Potter couldn't win him over. Now, to business.

Ms. Higurashi, You have been formerly invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, though you would be very late and need quite a bit of tutoring, you will be entering your sixth year. That, is, if you accept."

He looked expectantly at her. "I-I- alright," Kagome replied, shaking out of her stupor. 'Really, Kagome," she thought scoldingly, ' did you really think that a miko could just prance about with extraordinary powers and NOT be something like a witch?'

"Sir, Why didn't you come before, surely you would have known a long time ago?"

"You seem to have just developed the average magic of a witch or wizard not too long ago, miss Higurashi. Also, you seem to be quite the time traveler."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Do not worry, plenty of wizards in the ministry go back in time, just not as far back." Kagome took the moment to relax and let out a breath she didn't realize she had held. "What classes are there, sir?"

"There are many, but you will just be taking the relevant courses this year. Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic-" From here a small gagging sound came from Harry who looked as though he were going to toss his cookies at the mention of it. Dumbledore gave a small smile and continued, "Hopefully, you will find it more interesting than Mr. Potter, who is quite lucky he did not need good marks in that class to continue on with his career plan. The other classes are, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, if I cannot find a suitable teacher for the Defense class, it will not be continued." Harry looked horrified at the idea.

It came to Kagome then, if this was Seshomaru's brother then why not get Seshomaru to teach? Though it was terrifying thought, it would make him happy perhaps. But what if this WASN'T his brother? 'No way of knowing until we see.'

As Dumbledore and Harry stood, she said quickly, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, You do know about what I do in the past, right?" Dumbledore gave a swift serious nod, "Well, I know someone who could teach for you."

The old mans eyes sparked joyously, "Is he capable?" Kagome nodded and whispered so only he could hear, "But he's a fully fledged demon and I don't know if he'll agree." Dumbledore hesitated but nodded. "I will send an owl to you from Hogwarts who will stay with you until you get your own, just give him your letter and tell him who it's to. Send me his reply as soon as possible."

The two left and as soon as they disappeared through the fire place ("_okay. Travel by fire cool.") _She felt a tug on her hand. "Shippo, what-" Shippo's face was pale and he was shaking.

" That boy… He-he was…He smells JUST like Seshomaru!" 'I knew it,' Kagome thought.

"Shippo, we have to go back to the past tomorrow." Shippo looked disappointed but nodded. "I think I'll be able to convince Seshomaru to teach if he knows his brother is near by." Shippo silently agreed.

That night ended with Kagome telling her family about the final battle and Inuyashas attitude. Sota, having been picked up from his soccer practice a few hours after the encounter with the wizards, had been extremely disappointed. However, the information she revealed to them, set them off.

"Seshomaru! Inuyashas older brother? The one that's always trying to kill you?" Sota asked, nervously.

"What! Kagome, are you sure? And why on earth would suggest him to teach!" Kagome's mother was appalled at the idea. "Mom! Seshomaru's changed! You didn't see how truly upset he was when Inuyasha said he was the second prince!"

"Of course he would be upset!" Grandpa snorted, " Being in the first ranks of Prince in demon terms is a great honor. The first two born to a Lord are the only two that can rule. He was probably upset that his brother was abusing the title. That is NO reason to assume that that boy we just met is Seshomaru's brother."

"But I smelled it!" Shippo put his 2 cents in, jumping up and down in his chair. The argument continued until bed time and the next morning the air was tense.

"I'm going back today." Kagome had said, stiffly, uproar rose from her mother.

"Absolutely not! You just got back! And soon, you'll be off to that boarding school! We already see so little of you! It's not fair to us!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Well it's not fair to me!" Kagome shouted back, "This is my life with my choices! You can't keep me locked up like some animal!" Shippo and her left then, Kagome not even saying good-bye just walking out the door.

When the two jumped through the well, Kagome did not feel the cold,' It must have been because Harry was there, it sensed another demon in my house.' After a steadily climbing out, clawing with her hands on the stones and vines, Kagome set out to the West.

"We're almost there!" Shippo promised. They had been walking for about 2 hours until Shippo had transformed into a pink bubble. As the shrubs and trees thinned out, an enormous castle stood, scraping the sky with its towers.

"Girl, what are you doing in my territory?" A voice broke the glamorous sight of the castle. Turning sharply, Seshomaru stood, looking weary and Ah and Un, Rin and Jaken stood behind him. They were obviously just getting home. "Answer me, Human."

"I think we need to talk. It's about what we 'discussed' yesterday." This caught Seshomaru's attention. "Rin, go with Jaken to the Castle." Rin looked up at him in surprise and piped, "Yes m'lord!" and ran off with Jaken screaming at her to slow down, waving his two head staff around in the air wildly.

Not taking his eyes off her, Seshomaru demanded, "What have you found out?" Kagome flopped onto the ground and Seshomaru did the same more gracefully. "When I got home, there two guests at my home." Seshomaru nodded. " One was an old man, the other was a black haired boy with emerald eyes." Seshomaru's heart panged, a flash of his brother ran through his mind.

_A pup yipped at Seshomaru, ebony hair swinging wildly, surprisingly long for his age. Emerald green eyes laughed at him as though he were the funniest demon on earth._

"The old man invited me to a Witchcraft school. And I said you would possibly…possibly," Kagome's nerve evaporated and she found herself choking on words. She already hadn't said things right but she knew this one would probably get her skinned, in front of Shippo and all.

"I said you would teach." She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the bombshell to fall. But when it didn't she opened her eyes and found Seshomaru blinking at her uncharacteristically clueless. "Me, teach," he sputtered.

Kagome nodded, looking at the grass as though it were extremely interesting. "It's Defense against the dark arts. He knows you're a demon. I did it because I thought you would like to be near your supposed brother. Despite having to teach 11 to 17 year old human witches and wizards."

"You're on." Kagome looked up shocked into two golden eyes that shone gleefully. "I won't kill anyone, I promise." He reassured her as she opened her mouth. Eyes wide, Kagome couldn't believe Seshomaru was acting this way. The cold hearted demon lord, looking as though he were a child in a candy shop.

"Well…err…I suppose you should come with me to the future then…The headmaster will want to speak to you…"

A/N 

**All done! This was a bit of an awkward chapter, and I know Seshomaru is WAY OC but I like him this way so there! u**


	3. Chapter 3

**2/21/06 A/N **

**Right, here we are.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary **

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?

* * *

**

**Warning, chapter includes abuse.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon **

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter sat nervously in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster had brought him to the castle just 3 days ago. Harry had been content since to just sit and think over past year. He knew it was his fault, his godfather's death. He had been an idiot to fall for that stupid vision that was obviously fake. Sirius wouldn't let himself be caught, never.

Harry had moped, that was an understatement, and the 'consoling' letters his friends sent only made his pain worsen. Every time he read the words, '_ It's not your fault'_ he thought the exact opposite. It was only too obvious that they just didn't want their savior to be in depression, as it would get in the was of his destroying Voldemort.

The prophecy had only stated so clearly that it was he who must do the dirty deed. Parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord, a child born as the seventh month dies. Sure Neville fit the description too but it was the last feature that distinguished him and the true prophesized child. Harry was marked with the scar that was the bane of his existence. Sure, it had been the only thing he liked when he was younger but now, it meant death to him, it marked him as his own Grim.

The odd thing was, now he had found he liked several new things. Harry had come to the conclusion that it was due to his body finally getting around to a growth spurt but he wasn't entirely sure. Somehow, he doubted even magical boys started growing longer, pointier ears and an extra limb where their tail bone starts. It was only a stub right now but…who knew how long that would stay.

Harry didn't know why he was in the office, he had only been pulled in so many times. Most of the year, he was going up on his own without an invitation. At that moment, Dumbledore walked in cheerily holding an envelope.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems we have some good news for you yet! Mr. Lupin has agreed to come work for the school again!" Harry felt his nerves evaporate right away.

" For Defense class?" He asked, nearly bouncing in his chair.

"Unfortunately no, I believed that some students needed a sort of…What do muggles call it…? Ah yes, a _guidance councilor _after the events of the past years. _" _Harry nodded in agreement. It had been all over the _Prophet _and other wizarding papers about Voldemort's sudden activity. No one had been prepared and hundreds of deaths occurred because of it. Harry wasn't sure whether they were lucky now to have finally gotten rid of Fudge, after his denial the uprising of Voldemort the Wizengamot elected him unable to uphold position. The new minister, Scrimgeor was a complete bastard behind the curtain, he simply put on a mask to fool the audience once it was drawn.

"Moony's good for the job," Harry replied, down trodden. 'Now he'll have a way to earn money as well.'

"Yes, well, there is something else you should be informed of. It has come to my attention that, as a convict, the ministry deactivated Sirius's will. After your third year, he made a new one. You are mentioned quite a bit therefore you are to be given the will, as you are older than the requirements, and to are held responsible to make sure everything is put in it's proper place."

With that said he rummaged through his pockets and drew another envelope, a fiery red color, not unlike a howler. "When it is opened, the words will play out, yes like a howler, but it will not screech them out. You will hear them in your godfathers voice, do try not to be alarmed. It is your choice as to when to open it. In private or public is all up to you. Why don't you run along then."

Harry gazed at the envelope for many hours while sitting in his bed in the 6th year boy's dorm. His hands would twitch every once in a while, as though to grab it but stopped like he thought it would burn him. Turmoil was racing through his mind. Should he open it? He killed Sirius, it was his fault, should he really open his victim's will?

Darkness was falling over the castle, and Harry had light a lantern or else be swallowed in blackness. At around 7:00, A crack resounded from outside of the curtains of Harry's bed. Shaking out of his daze, Harry pulled open the hangings and found Dobby the house elf gazing up at him with big green eyes, face nearly shadowed in the dim light.

"Dobby is bringing Mister Potter sirs dinner from the kitchens as Master Dumbledore sir said to, Mister Potter!" The elf squeaked happily with a wide smile. Dobby placed the tray of food in his hands onto the nightstand carefully as not o let it spill or tip. Then with a CRACK he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Sighing quietly, Harry shakily took the tray of broth and bread into his lap. He nibbled on the tip of the bread, garlic with soft, warm fluffy insides, and felt it slide down his throat to hit bottom in his stomach. By the time Harry finished it and the soup he felt severely ill, as he had whenever he tried to eat something at the Dursley's. It was probably do to the fact they had barely ever fed him that summer.

Shoving the tray onto the nightstand, Harry ran to the bathroom, face green, and kneeled by the toilet, heaving. By the time he finished he felt completely spent and as he against the bathroom wall exhaustedly, the last memories of his stay at the Dursley's surged forward into his conscious mind.

**

* * *

**

/ WARNING! M RATED FOR ABUSE! WARNING/

Don't read if you don't want to but it helps a bit if you do.

* * *

_Harry found himself standing in the hall awkwardly with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage behind him. Vernon turned to face him after Petunia and Dudley went on their way with a furious purple face. "Think you can threaten me, do you boy?" he hissed malevolently. "I won't allow it, not in this house hold!"_

_Lunging forward, Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and Harry, being so small, hadn't a chance to fight back. The hand gripping his arm was painfully tight, bruising him as he was hit in the head by the other meaty fist. Shouts came from Harry as he was kicked, punched, slapped and anything else his uncle could think of. Petunia and Dudley didn't come to see what the racket was, obviously being told that his was going to occur at some point._

_After however long Harry lay on the ground, only getting up when his uncle lifted him by the front of his shirt, he didn't know. Eventually he blacked out. The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself on a very hard, flat mattress in his cupboard under the stairs. It was extremely cramped and he couldn't move an inch. His stomach growled at him angrily, not having eaten since breakfast the day before._

_For the next few weeks, Vernon would drag him out 2 or 3 times a day, beat him for 'the house insurance getting higher', 'the contract with the company in France failing', etc. Harry had never been in so much pain. He was only given a slice of cheese every other day, and two glasses of water. Bathroom breaks were once a day and if he didn't have to go, he was locked up for the rest of the time._

_On one tip to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror only to be disgusted. Bruises laced up his arms, face and torso. His hair was long, filthy and matted from days of not washing. A few scars ladened his back and around his eyes. He didn't want to look like this, beaten and injured._

_He clenched his eyes shut tightly, Harry imagined himself hard, the way he was when he left Hogwarts. Opening his eyes slowly, expecting to see his mottled face, he was shocked and gaped at his reflection. The bruises and scratches were gone, his hair neat but still a bit long, and Emerald eyes slightly haunted._

_He had performed magic! He would expelled for sure this time! A bellow and banging on the door drew his attention. His uncle clearly would beat him for staying in the bathroom for over 2 minutes. Imagining himself back to before, he was covered in bruises again and fearfully opened the door._

_Vernon gave a swift kick aimed at his stomach and it hit Harry hard, but he was used to it. Once again he was thrown into the cupboard for the night._

_The next morning, Harry was awoken to the sound of panicky voices outside his cupboard. "Oh! Vernon! What will we do! They'll know exactly what happened and who knows what they'll do to us!" Vernon tried to console his wife, " I won't let them in! They can stand out there until dusk!" A sharp knock on the front door interrupted the discussion_

_Petunia's whimpers of fear came through the cupboard door. 'The order sent someone!' Harry thought frightfully. 'They can't see me! Not like this!' Harry focused entirely on changing his appearance, like he had in the bathroom last night. Like before anything bad happened, before he killed Sirius. A tingling sensation spread through his fingers and all over the rest of his body. The bruises on his arms and legs faded, black, purple, blue, yellow. He was so deep in concentration that he didn't see the door begin creak open until he heard a BAM as it hit the wall. He jumped, unable to focus and just having hidden the injuries up to the insides of his sleeves._

_An old wizened face with concerned blue eyes peered into the cupboard. "P-professor? What are you doing here?" Harry winced, his voice was hoarse and strained._

_"I had needed to speak with you about some of your, err, legal commitments, but I think it would be best to save that for another time. Come on out, Harry."_

_Heart pounding, Harry climbed out of the cupboard, surprised to not to feel any pain. Had he healed himself this time? Maybe he just blocked the pain but Harry pleaded in his head, begging for there not to be any bruises or scratches in the headmasters range of sight._

_Apparently, he was in luck as Dumbledore turned to the Dursley's, and said in a low voice. "Is there a reason that a sixteen year old boy is locked in cupboard too small for a dog? The Order clearly told-"_

_Vernon's face turned an ugly puce and roared, "You threatened us you filthy freak! This abnormal beast has been living under my house for over a decade and you dare to threaten my family on how we treat him? Well, his strangeness is no longer welcome here! The piece of shit is will probably blow up my house the first chance he gets!"_

_Vernon, stood, furious not a strong enough word for the sight he posed. A mad glint gleamed in his piggy eyes and meaty fists clenched and shook. Dumbledore would not be frightened though, the man raised his wand and growled a spell Harry couldn't recognize that turned his uncle into fat, pink pot belly pig. It snorted angrily, rolling on its back while struggling to get on its feet._

_Petunia shrieked as her husband wiggled unsuccessfully to stand while denting her precious wood floor. Dumbledore looked back to Harry and questioned, " Could you quickly pack your trunk, Harry?" Harry nodded and flew up to his old room where his trunk had been thrown and found Hedwigs cage on the floor looking as though it had been chewed open. The Window too was widely drawn. Harry hoped she had gone to Hogwarts where she would be safe._

_When Harry got back down the stairs, Dumbledore held a factory-manufactured tulip from his aunt's vase. Vernon lay on the sofa, a fat man again. Harry thought this was rather sad, the pig look suited his uncle much better._

_"I'll send your trunk back to Hogwarts with Fawkes. I'm afraid this is no longer a suitable home for you, Harry, and I apologize for sending you here."_

_Harry, who had not even noticed Fawkes presence, jumped as the phoenix trilled in a sympathetic tone. He nodded and Fawkes and his trunk disappeared in a burst of flames. "Now," Dumbledore saud cheerfully, "We have two stops left, I hope you don't mind?" Harry shook his head. "Ah, good, then let us be off!" He beckoned Harry forward and the two held on to the tulip until they felt a particularly insistent tug behind their navels.

* * *

_

Harry looked hauntingly at the tiled wall of the bathroom. Exhaustion was close to taking over but he couldn't be found sleeping in the loo covered in his own vomit. Weakly, he stood and washed his pale face in a freezing cold water. After finishing, he stripped off all his clothes but his overly large boxers and collapsed onto his bed.

He lifted his shaking arm and gazed groggily at the clear skin. When he had went to bed the first night after returning to the castle, he found he could not change to the beaten up self he had been. He guessed he had just healed himself after all. Could he do that? Could accidental magic really heal that well and that quickly? He wouldn't find out that night as he fell asleep as he finished the thought.

**

* * *

A/N**

**There ya go. Another chapter finished. Keep this chapter in mind as I add more; it'll have a meaning, the flashback thing that is. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2/24/06 **

**A/N**

**I'm having soooo much fun with this!**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon **

**C****hapter 4**

To say the least, Kagome was deeply irritated with a certain male half-breed. Inuyasha seemed to believe she was unsafe with his brother, claiming him a vindictive bastard with good acting skills. Though she agreed, she knew Seshomaru was not acting, he would not pretend to act the way he was simply for the sake of killing her.

"Why do _you_ care?" Kagome shouted, "You have that filthy clay pot to attend to, don't you?"

"Where are you going to that's so important anyway, bitch?" The mutt asked, avoiding her own question. Frustrated, Kagome let an angry growl escape her lips and she threw her hands in the air in helplessness.

"Why do you care, honey?" Kikiyo said rather tearfully, clinging to her 'beloved's' outer shirt, "Don't you love me anymore?" Immediately, being the sucker he was, Inuyasha set all his attention on the dead woman. "I don't care about her!" Inuyashas voice cracking, "Of course I love you!"

Sickened by the interlude between the two, Kagome grabbed Seshomaru's hand and dragged him through the Kaede's Village to the Well. Shippo had been left behind in the Western Castle, grudgingly, on the promise that Kagome would come back to get him before she left for Hogwarts.

It had been three days since Kagome had sent the letter to Dumbledore telling him Seshomaru had agreed to teach. The old man had replied immediately and had requested to meet his new employee. So, they set up a lunch date to take place in three days. Kagome had been perplexed when he insisted on meeting in McDonalds but merely shrugged it off as an old mans wile. When she had replied that he was very funny but would like to know where, he sent back a simple letter with only one sentence.

_I'm not kidding…_

It had irked her greatly but she Kagome went along with it. The only problem would be Seshomaru himself, how was she to bring him to the city of Tokyo? Let alone McDonalds?

"Err, Miko…We're here…"

God! That stupid mutt! Kagome thought over and over in her head. Acting like he owned her, the nerve!

"Please, you can stop tugging my hand, we are at the shrine."

Some day she would ring his neck and use his vocal cords as jump ropes! Honestly, he should learn to chose on woman, and stick to her! And then he goes and says he didn't care about her! To her FACE no less when he had been whining.

Kagome was suddenly aware that she was gripping something very hard. Looking at her hand, she realized she had been squeezing the life out of the Western Lords hand. "Oh! Sorry Seshomaru! D Drifted for a moment…" She let go of him and he clutched his hand to his chest in a childishly protective way. He was grumbling something about 'psychotic Mikos' who were clearly 'hell-bent'.

"Now," Kagome began, "Just jump in to the well, with the intention of following me. Concentrate hard." Poorly explained as the directions were Seshomaru nodded and did as told. A blue flash of white was the result. Relaxing, Kagome followed.

When she reached the other side though, she found it empty. "Seshomaru!" She shouted, panicking. "Hurry up!" Came a whiny voice above her. Looking up, she saw Seshomaru staring down at her, his long silver hair tumbling down into the well. It was nearly long enough for her to grab it.

Sighing Kagome climbed out of the well, heaving herself over the lip effortlessly. The demon watched with little interest. As soon as she was standing, he pulled open the door to the Shrine grounds eagerly, only to be stopped by Kagome pulling hard on his tail.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted, snatching his tail from her grip, "My tail is NOT a toy!" Who on Earth had ever heard the demon before her shout so immaturely before? In fact, lately, Seshomaru had been less mature even then Inuyasha had when Kagome first met him!

"You can't just go marching off into the future!" Kagome hissed irately. "No one knows about demons in this time! You could get in big trouble!" Seshomaru gave her a haughty look and shoved his nose in the air indignantly. "I already knew that!"

After sneaking around to the back door of Kagome's home, Kagome dragged Seshomaru to her room. Unfortunately, Sota was on his way down the stairs at the same time. "Hey Kago- Wow!" He stared at the demon with wide eyes. "Is he Seshomaru!" Kagome slapped a hand over her eyes and nodded painfully.

"But-" Kagome said as Sota opened his mouth to let a stream of questions flow from his mouth. "We are very busy, so you will have to wait. Where's mom?" Sota glared at her.

"Shopping with Grandpa, the doctor said that he should get out as much as possible while had the chance." Kagome thanked him and the two moved on, leaving the boy to what he was off to do.

"Okay…err…" Kagome hadn't a clue what to do. She couldn't bring Seshomaru into the public looking like he did! There would mass hysteria! Her mother had long since thrown out her husbands old clothes, unable to bear the thought of her husband still being here but her unable to communicate with him.

There was no time to go shopping, as they were due to be at McDonalds in 10 minutes. Almost as though God heard of her problem, a loud CRACK sounded from the Den. Alarmed, Kagome ran back down stairs, Seshomaru following at his own slower pace.

Dumbledore stood by the fireplace, looking ruffled and highly offended. "Err…Sir, how did you get here? What was that noise?" Kagome questioned awkwardly. The old man turned and gave her a small smile. "Yes, well, the owner of McDonalds threw me out." Kagome looked at him in confusion and amusement as Seshomaru came up behind her.

"Ah, and is this the one you told me of?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle awakening behind his half moon spectacles. Kagome jumped, not having realized the demon was behind her. "Oh! Yes, Professor Dumbledore, this is Lord Seshomaru of the Western Lands. Seshomaru- this is Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School." Dumbledore looked Seshomaru up and down a moment before seating himself and gesturing for the other two to do the same.

After both sat Dumbledore began to interrogate, his eyes not straying from Seshomaru's. "What is your experience with battle?" His voice was cool, and Kagome gave him an odd look.

"As Lord of the Western Lands, I have had to kill many demons to protect my title. I have done so since I was a pup." Dumbledore nodded and asked another question.

"What is your form of fighting? What do you believe you can teach my students to help defend themselves?"

"My basic forms of fighting are physical combat and sword play. I could teach these pups to defend themselves when there is little they can do."

Dumbledore looked at Seshomaru appraisingly and grinned cheerfully. "Well then, welcome to my staff, Mr…?" he gave Seshomaru an inquiring gaze.

"…Err…My family does not have a surname, Headmaster." Seshomaru replied quietly. Dumbledore seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment. "Well, we'll have to give you one then!" With that said, the old man conjured a piece of scrap parchment and a quill and ink well with a long stick that her pulled form his robe sleeve.

After scribbling for a few minutes, Dumbledore handed Seshomaru a list of names. "…Delateur…Janfrer…Wontei…Where on earth did you come up with these name?" Kagome asked perplexed. "They are quite old and forgotten pure-blood wizard names." Dumbledore explained. Kagome looked as though she were to reply but Seshomaru interrupted.

"Seshomaru Janfrer…I like it." Kagome deflated and leaned into the couch. Suddenly, a thought drifted into her mind. "Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked to her, "What about Shippo, my adopted son? And Seshomaru's ward, Rin?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Unfortunately, the school Governors refuse to allow anyone but students and teachers in the school, with the exceptions of parental visits during emergencies. Especially young children aren't allowed on school grounds as they are distracting to teachers and students."

Worriedly, Kagome looked to Seshomaru and found him looking into space, " Well, Rin will have to stay at the castle for a year. She is old enough to look after the castle if aided enough."

"Well, I guess Shippo could be convinced to stay home…" Kagome said rather like she was trying to convince herself rather than anyone else. "We're all set then!" Dumbledore smiled again and clapped his hands. "Miss. Higurashi, are you and Professor Janfrer set to go? Or would you like an hour or so to prepare?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll need to pack and get Shippo to agree to stay home. I also want to say bye to my mom before we leave. We aren't on best terms at the moment." Kagome stared determinedly at the floor; she had to make her mother understand that she wasn't a baby in need of coddling.

"All right then." Dumbledore stood, "I'll return at around," He looked at his watch that Kagome then noticed had multiple moon and stars, "7 o'clock to pick you up." Dumbledore closed his eyes and was about to disappear again when Kagome stopped him.

"Why did the manager of McDonalds kick you out?"

**

* * *

A/N**

**I happen to like this chapter, and I want to put a blooper down here so just put up with it.**

* * *

_"**What is your form of fighting? What do you believe you can teach my students to help defend themselves?"**_

**_"My form of fighting is Kung Fu Needles and- wait, Defense? I thought you wanted me to teach them how to knit!"_

* * *

****Yes, rather stupid but I really thought that when typing. I will probably put up the little story on how Dumbledore got kicked out of McDonalds sometime within March or April- or a better estimate is when I feel like writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2/25/06 A/N **

**I have come to the decision that I will start updating as soon as someone reviews the last chapter I put up, K?**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

**Chapter 5**

Harry Potter lay, once again, on his bed, head tucked under his pillow in hopes to block out anything that tried to get to him. His legs curled into him so he looked rather like he were on his knees, he had stayed in this fatal position for many hours with a twitch but for the small rising of his back when he breathed.

Harry felt worse then he did that night, three days ago, when he had thrown up. His stomach squirmed and twisted around as though trying to rip from his body. Every muscle ached as though he had stretched them to their full extent. Long pointed ears poked out from under the fluffy pillow over his unruly black hair.

Said hair seemed to have doubled in length overnight and if he were to stand it would nearly reach his elbows. The tail he had been growing was the oddest part of his transformation though. Just a stub when he had gone to see the Headmaster, it was now two feet long and silky soft.

No one knew of this though, as Harry had not left Gryffindor Tower since the tail was 4 inches. After all this, Harry hung on Dumbledore's words about his changing. That everything about it was nomal. A thought came to mind, 'Is Ron growing a long red tail?' Harry was sure his best friend, Ron Weasley, was sure to look like some kind of manlike fox or weasel.

"What do I look like?" Harry muttered, his voice muffled. Pulling the pillow off his head and sitting up, Harry gave a big stretch. Turning his head to the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read, 'What are you doing in bed?' Harry had not a clue how this was to tell time when he first arrived in his first year but after Ron had explained, it had all made sense.

Wizards, not wanting to be similar to their muggle counter parts, had charmed the alarm clocks to work as the mirrors did but without a voice. Instead, they posted rather rude comments on the time vs. your state of wakefulness.

Once fully awake, Harry stumbled out of bed and in front of the mirror. "Dear boy, do try to flatten that hair and stop muddling around with animagi transformations James." The mirror wheezed tiredly. Harry gave a snorted in amusement. Looking into the mirror, Harry had to gape.

Once pale skin was now porcelain and his hair stood out more clearly along with his scar. His eyes now held a sprinkle of gold to bring out the emerald. Harry brought a finger up to trace his smooth lips only to wince as he cut himself on razor sharp nails an inch longer than normal. This all seemed to be a sort of metamorphosis.

It was then that Harry noticed his tail. With a yank Harry gave it a tug, hoping that it was just a joke from the twins somehow but it wasn't. Pain spread through out his spine as he pulled again and he gave up. It wasn't fake, it wasn't a dream, it sure as hell wasn't what he wanted.

Running his claws through his hair, Harry moaned. Why did everything happen to him? Wasn't he already enough of a freak being the only one to survive the killing curse, being a parstlemouth? Now he was some mutated beast! Harry felt something rising up his throat from his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom and, for the 7th time in three days, barfed into the toilet.

That settled it, Harry thought, he was going to the Headmaster, right now. This most certainly was not normal. After showering, Harry pulled on his robes and his old school cloak, with the hood up. Heading down stairs and pulling open the portrait hole, Harry set off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Kagome and Seshomaru returned to the past right after the Headmaster left. It would be a challenge to make Shippo understand that he couldn't come. Kagome had to wonder if she'd spoiled him rotten or if he just came that way. It had taken only a 1 hour to travel back to the castle as Seshomaru insisted on using his cloud.

"Your WHAT?" She had asked, baffled.

"It looks like mist but it's a cloud." Seshomaru replied, climbing onto the white puffs of air. Kagome merely looked at him as though he were insane and jumped on after him. After returning to the castle, Kagome tracked Shippo down to tell it like it was.

"NO! I WANNA GO!" There was almost no way for him to calm down but Kagome would have to manage. Shippo latched onto her leg and clung to her, not listening to a word she said until a sharp voice from Seshomaru startled him from his crying.

"Stop this useless crying now, kit. Can you not tell that the mike has no choice in the matter? You are to stay here and help my ward care for the West." Shippo nodded dumbstruck and let go of his mother with a sniffle. Kagome comforted him while Seshomaru packed what he would need into a traveling basket, not unlike a wicker backpack.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Kagome muttered as she watched from the cloud as Jaken, screaming and crying, tried to reach his Lord. "Please don't leave me Master! Oh Please! Not with those brats!" Seshomaru merely held a rock in his hand as he sat cross-legged in the air and threw it hard at Jakens head. Seshomaru shrugged and the two set off to the Well.

"Before we leave, I want to say good-bye to some people." She whispered as they stood in front of the small shack around the portal to her time. "I'll only be a minute." Seshomaru, growing irritated with all the delay, wanted to see this boy that gave off a scent like his. "Hurry it up, or I'll go without you." Though he doubted he could.

Kagome strolled down the hill quickly, not wanting to waste any time she had left. Pushing aside the mat to Kaede's hut, Kagome was greeted by Sango, waxing her boomerang and Kaede, stoking a fire with a pot of soup hanging over it.

"Kagome! It's been a while since we saw you. Where's Shippo?" Sango asked confused. "Shippo's at Seshomaru's castle, I came to tell you bye." At this Sango became more confused.

"What?" She asked with a small exclamation. Surely her best friend, practically sister didn't mean- "I got an invitation to a school in another country. " Not just any school but a magic school!" ears were starting to fall from Kagome's eyes as she spoke. "What is this magic school ye speak of teach, Kagome?" Kaede asked, curiously.

"They teach you spells like how to levitate things, conjure things and all that. My dad went there." Kaede gave a small nod and said,

"I hope ye are happy there." Sango looked at the old priestess with disbelief. How could she just let Kagome go? Seeing the look on her friend's face Kagome said quickly, "I'll come back and visit on the holidays! And I'll write too! But now I have to go, tell Miroku I said good-bye!"

Pulling both women into a tight hug, Kagome left, tears staining her face as she walked back up the hill. As expected, she had taken too much time for Seshomaru's liking and he had managed to leave without her. Still huffing from the effort to climb and halt her crying, Kagome leapt down inside the Well and was incased in blue light.

By the time Kagome had gotten home and packed, she had 15 minutes left and her mother still had not gotten home. She would have to leave a note. A long note. Picking up a pen and a sheet of paper, Kagome began to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_I've left for Hogwarts, Seshomaru and I that is. I don't feel comfortable leaving with us on such unstable terms. I'm sorry but I'm snot a baby any more._

_I haven't been a baby for a year. I've fought demons and killed them. You remember that I've come back every time still fighting strong. After all the pain I was able to play a part in defeating Naraku. _

_I understand that you're just worried about me, that I wasn't home for a long time and you could only assume me dead but please, I can take care of myself._

_Good Bye_

_Love, _

_Kagome_

A Cracking sound reminded Kagome that she had to leave. Just in the den, Dumbledore had returned and was watching her patiently through the doorway. Seshomaru stood in front of the fireplace waiting for both of them to hurry up. Kagome left the not one the table in the kitchen and followed Dumbledore.

"Just take some powder and throw it in the fire while saying clearly, 'Hogwarts, Headmasters office'". Dumbledore said gently, holding out a small tin of powder. Kagome nodded and followed his directions. Dumbledore followed after Seshomaru had gotten through and they were all in hiss office.

"Now, I believe you two must have some questions. Also, we need to get Miss. Higurashi a class schedule and Professor Janfrer a list of classes, but we'll wait a bit for that." Kagome was the first to speak.

"Who are the teachers? What are they like?" Dumbledore gave a smile.

"You'll have to wait to find out but, I suppose I'll give you the names of our four head of houses. First is our lovable Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, and Charms teacher. Next is Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. Last but not least, Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, though he is rather in favor of his own house. He is very strict towards anyone other wise.

I'll let you in on a little secret though, as long as you don't tell dear Professor Snape, many of his students consider him the ' greasy git' or the 'snarky bat'." Kagome chuckled half -heartedly.

"Umm, what are the houses like?" Dumbledore smiled again and said,

" Hufflepuffs are the most loyal and hard working. Ravenclaws are intelligent and rather bookish. Slytherins are ambitious and clever though they are not very social nor kind to others. The darkest of wizards and witches came from that house. They are racists if you ever saw them, most from pureblood families and a great many more half bloods. Gryffindor are the bravest lot. However, they are very rash and most do before they think."

Silence echoed through the room for a few minutes before Seshomaru asked, "Who is Mr. Potter that the Miko has told of?" Dumbledore acquired a pitying face.

"Harry Potter is famous in our world. He defeated the darkest wizard in a century when he was but a baby. He survived the killing curse, something that has never happened before. He banished Voldemort, the Dark Lord, for thirteen years. Unfortunately, the year before last Voldemort returned and has done much damage to the wizarding world.

The rest is Mr. Potter's story to tell. The boy in question is currently staying at the castle until he is of age."

Kagome looked at him startled, "What about his parents?" She asked.

"His parents are dead." Quiet descended again, this time interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore called out, wearily.

A hooded figure walked into the room and Seshomaru's eyes widened s a scent reached his nose.

**

* * *

A/N**

**A little, tiny bit farther in. Remember who the hooded figure is? Good, you were paying attention, if not go to the beginning and read again. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2/26/06 A/N **

**Yes, yes, I'm hopping to it!**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore jumped to his feet wand raised at the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?" He said coldly. In alarm Kagome jumped from her own seat and back away from the cloaked figure. She tugged on Seshomaru's Lord robes for him to do the same but he ignored her in favor of letting his eyes ravish the intruder.

The intruder froze up and said, voice familiar and sounding full of hurt, "Professor! It's _me_! What the bloody hell are you on about?" Dumbledore stood still a moment and then blushed a bright crimson. "Oh! Deepest apologies Mr. Potter! Deepest apologies!" Dumbledore gave a small cough as though trying to put what just occurred in to the 'lets forget it happened' box.

"Now, Mr. Potter what brings you to- Do take off that hood Harry, you are quite intimidating looking with it on." Dumbledore's only answer was shake of the hood, as though Harry were shaking his head. "Why not Harry?" He asked tiredly. This was so embarrassing, in front of a new student and staff member too. "Remember those changes I asked you about?" Harry's voice was small. Dumbledore nodded.

"I recall telling you that puberty is a completely natural occurrence, Harry." Underneath the hood Harry turned bright pink and said louder and more quickly, "I didn't mean _those _Kind of changes! I- I've got a- a- a tail! Merlin, a bloody _tail! _And my ears too!"

Seshomaru started to was swiftly over to him and Harry, not having realized others were in the room, yelped as his hood was ripped off his head. Dumbledore gazed in awe, Kagome just blinked and Seshomaru felt a happy feeling rising in his chest.

"Harry, take off your cloak," Dumbledore said carefully. "I need to see this…tail," Dumbledore gave Seshomaru a quick glance as his newest staff members own tail twitched. Turning his gaze back to the frustrated teen, he smiled. Harry's face was a brick red color. "Please, Harry?" Harry paused but did as asked.

Lifting the cloak and robes up to his waist, he shifted around, giving Dumbledore a clear view of his rump. Sticking out of his boxer shorts was a silky looking, black tail that nearly reached the ground. It looked quite like Seshomaru's…

Meanwhile, Seshomaru Gazed at the boy, recognition flashing in his mind. Few Demons had ears like that, long and thin. There had only been one dog demon with the rare 'head piece' and that had been Natsu. Dear little Natsu. The tail was another familiarity, though he was quite sure that many demons had black tails.

He brought his attention back to the boy who had let his clothes drop back to hang on him, and their eyes met. Harry, flushed from embarrassment, was a little more than surprised to see golden orbs staring at him. They were so familiar, just on the tip of his tongue. He felt energy and power swirling around them both and realized that it was being absorbed into him, as Harry felt gentle flows of water drift through his body.

Without any warning the boy yelped, tearing his eyes from Seshomaru's and clutched his mouth in pain. His teeth had begun to burn, gums were shifting about and Harry tasted blood. It hurt so badly that he bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood as fangs dug into them.

Panicked, Harry ran from the office, hands over his mouth and completely forgetting to pull the hood up as he tore down the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sneazels!" He grunted at the portrait and jumped through the door with out stopping. 'What a brilliant day!' he thought, distressed, 'Embarrassing moments, painful…occurrences, Might as well be my spot of trouble for the year.' This brought his thoughts around to the school year, as he hurriedly spit blood from his mouth in sticky gobs into the sink.

Who was that man? He was familiar, too familiar. But Harry had never seen this man, or met him. Petunia would never let him near someone like that. Of course, not because she was worried for him, of course, rather she was worried her husband's 'magic squashing' would be of no use if he were in contact with _them_.

Harry wiped his lip and found that the bite mark was already gone. 'What am I? Some kind of demon?'

**

* * *

A/N**

**Yes, shortest chapter yet, but I'm a little tongue-tied and I thought it best be just a quick little thing so I could move onto the next day.**

**Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

4/29/06+5/1/06+6/21/06

A/N

Long time no type, huh? Sorry, too much going on and I found a bunch of long, awesome fan fictions I couldn't say no to reading.

Day of Upload: 6/22/06 Sorry, I had to take an export document and copy & paste the chapter. The site isn't letting me do any more than that with the Document manager. .

Rating

PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.

Summary

Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assassinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

Chapter 7

Seshomaru watched the boy run from the office, forcing himself to run after him. He had a pretty good idea of what was going now. His presence, because of his demonic energy, was absorbed into this 'Harry' and caused him to change more rapidly. It made sense if one thought about it. The child's body was trying to soak up any demonic energy it could so that a youkai physical body could grow. For years Harry must have been feeding off lower demons, like those pathetic rabbit demons.

"How old was he again?" The Western Youkai Lord prompted to the Headmaster, golden eyes not moving from the door that had been thrown open. "I do believe he is 16 years old. May I ask why you wish to know?" Dumbledore looked at him closely, trying to see inside Seshomaru's head.

"It is him…" Seshomaru whispered, the words still echoing in the silent room. "My little Natsu." That was it, he had to be with his brother! He tore away down the halls, all grace forgotten as he followed Natsu's scent and realized it was the same even after 500 years. He came to a sharp halt as he reached the top of a stair case, luckily it hadn't moved as he made his way up, and found himself face to face with a portrait of a very fat woman wearing a very pink dress.

Staring down at him admiringly she said a an octave higher than that normal of a woman, "Well, well, what is the password for your entry, young man?" She giggled, blushing like a schoolgirl. Growling irately, Seshomaru turned a brilliant red as she found this more reason to giggle. "Open up, bitch! I must see 'Harry'." At this the woman turned a darker shade of color, from anger rather than embarrassment. 'Its true,' he thought, as the portrait slammed closed behind him, 'She is a female and I AM a DOG Youkai.'

Sniffing his way up the stairs, Seshomaru found only a door between him and his brother. Sudden tentativeness made him stop and knock gently on the door. Canine ears also meant 10-fold hearing. The sound of scrambling cam from in the room and small footsteps came to the door. He braced himself, unsure why he was so nervous all at once. The door slowly creaked open a pair of brilliant emerald eyes stared at him.

Harry looked up from the sink where he was examining his new and quite sharp canines as a knocking on the dorm door broke the silence. He hoped it was Dumbledore, he was quite confused at the moment and deeply needed reassurance. Quickly making sure his bottom and tail were covered along with his ears, as he did not want anyone else knowing about his changing if it wasn't the old man, Harry stumbled to the door.

Grasping the doorknob in his clawed hand, he twisted it and allowed the door to open enough for him to see who was on the other side. To his immense shock, it was not Dumbledore or any member of the staff. It was the silver haired man with the golden eyes. The one who he remembered…Their eyes locked and Harry reeled backwards, clutching his sides as he felt his vertebra shifting and expanding. He did not feel the arms wrap around him but he did hear soft comforting words and feel the warmth around him.

Clenching his eyes tight, Harry felt memories ripping through his mind as though he had forgotten them and just remembered.

A woman, beautiful with long hair was clutching him in a blanket to her chest. Her face was pale and smooth but dripped with sweat and purple rings hung under her eyes. "My baby, you are so handsome…" She pulled him upward and nuzzled her nose through already growing hair. He could feel her peck his forehead and razor canines just grazing his skin.

She pulled away as two more people entered; one was a grown man and the other a young boy looking around 14 years old. Both had ankle length hair though the taller one kept his in a high pony tail while wearing enormous armor. Three swords were tied to his waist and he clutched one tightly as his other hand rubbed the young ones back. The boy let his hair run freely down his back and wore white robes with red diamonds and more white flowers in the centers.

The boy's face was soaked with tears and concern filled his eyes. He wouldn't take his eyes off himself, piercing gold orbs boring into him. Then they turned away from him and to the woman. "Mother!" The boy ran to his mother and she smiled at both her sons.

"Seshomaru, meet your baby brother, Natsu." Seshomaru looked at him, curiously now, and his mother seemed to realize what he wanted. "Here," She gently lifted him into Seshomaru's arms. The boy froze up, concentrating on the life force in his hands. "Just support his head and back." Seshomaru did as told and looked at him in awe. Then, he smiled. A joyous smile that brightened his eyes. "I'm Seshomaru! I'll be your big brother forever now!" Seshomaru laughed and the man in the back chortled as well and approached the woman to pull her into a grand hug.

Harry gasped as his eyes flew open to concerned eyes once again. Not trained on a woman, but him. "B-big brother?" He gasped out and more memories flooded into his head, so fast he could watch every individual one but he found himself knowing more and more about the man in front of him every second. Warmth flooded his chest and he realized that he was being held. He hadn't been held for so long…Mrs. Weasley gave him plenty hugs, sure but she was Ron's mom. Here, Harry had a brother. A brother who, according to the memories, loved him dearly and he found himself hugging Seshomaru back.

Seshomaru was in complete shock. Natsu, or 'Harry', had fallen over the moment their eyes caught one another and a magical change came over the boy. The hair, already quite long, grew even more, leaving it to sweep the ground and it grew silkier and somehow darkened. His skin grew paler until it was like Seshomaru's own face. The tail lengthened and grew puffier like was expected of any full youkai son of Inu Taisho. Natsu's spine grew too, because not much later the boys face was buried in his shoulder rather than chest.

Minutes past and the boys mouth hung open in a silent scream until the lids flew open and he pulled back to look at Seshomaru. Now he was the one looking into eyes full of recognition. "B-big brother?" Natsu choked out and froze up a moment before grabbing Seshomaru into a deathly tight hug. A sob eventually was heard from his shoulder and, looking down, Seshomaru found his brother shedding hot tears that soaked through the shirt he wore.

"Are you alright, Harry-"

"My name is Natsu."

Seshomaru looked at the child as he pulled away slightly giving him clear view of red rimmed eyes and long lashes. "Of course, Natsu. I merely thought you would rather I call you by the name you had lived with for so long." Both smiled at each other. Straightening up with a hint of embarrassment at their closeness, Natsu questioned, "So…What exactly happened when I- I died?" Seshomaru's face fell a bit and Natsu started to panic, He did not want to displease anyone again, he didn't want to get hit! He did not know why these feelings came, they just did. Natsu scrambled back away from his brother, eyes slightly wider than before as Seshomaru stood, towering above. As he bumped into the edge of his trunk and felt pain shoot up his spine. Something wet trickled down his back and he could smell the metallic sent of his blood. 'God, not now!' The injuries had come back when his bones reformed.

Seshomaru felt his heart slowly breaking again. Natsu was edging away from, face filled with terror as though he expected to get hit or kicked. The sickly scent of blood began to drift around him, making slightly dizzy and nauseous as it smelled of close kinship, more so than of the half-breed Inuyasha. Panic ensued as he realized it was from Natsu, Seshomaru was at his side in an instant. "Take off your shirt," he commanded and without even waiting for a reply proceed to tear it off the shocked and trembling boy.

The lashes on the younger youkai's back weren't nearly as bad as he had been expecting but they were there none the less. Cursing himself for his stupidity of not bring his sword, tensaiga, with him he put his hands on Natsu's shoulders and licked at the wounds. There was a gasp and Natsu began to struggle frantically. The hair on his droopy black tail stood on end as his brother continued, a bright blush staining his pale cheeks.

Seshomaru finally pulled back satisfied that the scars were now scabbed over due to his saliva. "Calm yourself, Natsu," he whispered gently to the younger, but Natsu was too terrified to reply or obey. Instead he pulled himself away, stumbling to back up against the walls. "What were you doing?" He yipped in high voice. "What's up with that?" Seshomaru blinked and gave a doggish snort.

"I guess you wouldn't know enough about demons to know," he replied dryly, "Our saliva can hold two components, one is healing and one is poison, Your injury is scabbed over now." Seshomaru frowned deeply. "Why are you injured? You weren't before." Natsu, embarrassed, looked away.

"I kept them hidden under a spell…I guess when I changed they came back." Though not entirely true Natsu knew it was enough. He was ashamed that he assumed that his wounds had just healed but what else had he to believe? It hadn't been long enough for them to heal naturally.

Seshomaru was a little irritated at the statement but let it pass. He was smart enough to know when not to press a subject. Pulling Natsu back into a short hug, he excused himself, claiming that he had to get back to the meeting with Dumbledore and Natsu needed rest. Walking down the halls, Seshomaru found himself pondering what would happen now. Kagome had told him about the vacations in which students and teachers could go home, He knew for sure that she would but what about him? More importantly, Natsu? Would he want to go 500 years into the past?

Well, Time will tell. And he entered Dumbledore's office.

A/N

Okay, the funny thing about updating this fan fiction was that I actually thought this chapter was already up and I (being a lazy ass) didn't want to have to get to work. But, here it is, a decent length I guess though not as long as the others. Actually, I can't believe I left you guys hanging there for so long. I personally apologize. I though this chapter had been up and I had to work on chapter 8.

Yah! Its now OFFICIALLY summer! Yesterday, I had to go to the doctors (blegh) and I had to have taken from my finger. (shivers) Anyway now I'll (I keep saying but I ain't doing) ATTEMPT to update more regulary. It'll be a circulation between stories.

BOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I got an account on and I go by Tiei-Chan. I'm working on my first original story and it's summary Is there. I plan on making it either a graphic novel or an actual book, not sure yet.


	8. Chapter 8

6/23/06 A/N 

Alright, questions concerning the story are occurring in this and future chapters! I am just trying to draw it all out and make sure that its not all thrown in at once! Jeez (is growling irately)

Look, I'm just pissed because I found a beautiful fan fiction, exactly what I was looking. BUT the damn paragraphs are tooooooooooooooooo long! It's like, 20 sentences per paragraph! Their hard work turned into a frustrating scribble in my opinion!

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

Summary 

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon Chapter 8 

Upon entering the Headmaster's Office, he was bombarded with questions concerning 'Mr. Potter's' health at the current moment. Dumbledore seemed most worried, as his sky blue eyes held none of the previous twinkle. "N- Harry is perfectly fine, Professor Dumbledore. However, I wish to speak to you concerning the reasons why he is at the school during this time." Seshomaru's voice was low and seemed to rumble slightly with growing anger.

"Yes. I see…" The Headmaster seemed rather disinclined to share despite this statement. "But I am unable to unless you are either a close friend or relative of young Harry-" He barely finished his sentence before Seshomaru snarled, 'I am of close relation, I assure you!" He was loosing his temper, god he knew he shouldn't but it was too late and he was ready poison anyone who got in his way.

Dumbledore merely stared at him a moment, completely unconcerned that he was facing a demon lord in utter rage. "If that is so, please, indulge me." Seshomaru took in a deep breath.

"My brother, Natsu was killed 4 years into his pup hood, about 8 human years. The murderer was a miko whom thought it best," he sneered at this, "To slaughter a pup youkai, or rather, the second Prince.

"When you arrived with 'Harry', Kagome sensed an aura that she claimed was similar to my own from the boy. He is my brother, Headmaster and he is changing rapidly."

Dumbledore seemed nervous now and he began fiddling with his beard. In a corner, Fawkes gave a small trill of mockery on his perch. Dumbledore sent the bird a glower and replied most insanely, "Yes, yes! You were right the boy is more different than I thought!" Turning back to Seshomaru he asked speculatively, "How is it that he is still your brother? You yourself said he was dead."

"When this Miko attacked, she was inexperienced to put it kindly, and she sent a time altering arrow at Natsu. This would send him through death's gates and to rebirth quicker than believed possible. By all means, Natsu shouldn't have been reborn for another three hundred some years."

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I would like physical or chemical evidence, if you will." Dumbledore _still_ didn't get it! The old coot was really starting to get on his nerves when Kagome intercepted. "Sir," Both eyes turned to her and she gave a little squirm under their heated gazes. " Wasn't that enough proof to you? You've just seen the boy for yourself so isn't that sufficient?"

The Headmaster didn't seem too pleased but inclined his head in defeat. "How much can you guess?" This was directed to Seshomaru, as Kagome clearly didn't quite grasp what was going on. "Kagome, please leave the room, I will not tear the old man to pieces."

"And I will not curse him."

Kagome looked relatively distrustfully but left. She closed the doors behind her and leaned against them until she slid down to the ground and waited.

After watching to make sure Kagome had exited, Seshomaru turned back to the Headmaster. "I know what I have seen. That is all." Dumbledore seemed rather tired all of a sudden, his wrinkles more pronounced and his face pale. Seshomaru almost felt sorry for the old man. Almost. "I'm afraid that when I went to pick Mr. Potter up at his Aunt and Uncle's home I found things were not nearly as well as we believed." Seshomaru looked confused at this.

"Why is he not with his 'parents'? And what do you mean believed? Is it not quite obvious if something is wrong?" Dumbledore ducked his head in shame, not something one would expect from the Chief Warlock of the Wizarding Court. "You must listen to the whole story of Harry Potter, I think. Then you will know the answers to your questions yourself."

So, Dumbledore told him everything. How Voldemort Attacked Godric's Hollow where the Potters were living on October 31st, how he killed Lily and James and turned on Harry only to meet his own downfall. How Harry was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle until he received his school letter.

"In his first year," Dumbledore explained, "He was thin, malnourished and undeniably depressed. He took a fully-grown mountain troll out with the aid of his friends and found his place on the Quidditch team, as the first seeker in a century- Quidditch is a wizarding sport on broomsticks. He wandered into the third floor corridor where the Philosophers stone was hidden and protected by a massive three headed dog. Then saved the stone from a possessed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Second year, Harry and his friend Ronald Weasley flew to Hogwarts in a Ford Angela that they 'borrowed' from Mr. Weasley. He faced the school when all though he were evil and the heir of Slytherin-One of the school houses that you will be teaching, because of his ability to talk to snakes. At the time muggle-born students- from non-magical families, were being petrified by a basilisk. He fought and killed the basilisk at the end of the year when a student was brought into the Chamber of Secrets. There he also met Tom Riddle, Voldemort's 16 year-old self, preserved in a diary.

"Third year, Harry blew up his Aunt Marge and found out he had a godfather. His godfather had been imprisoned in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban for the murder of his parents and 12 muggles along with Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor. He discovered this and saved his godfather from execution after his escape.

"Fourth year was quite stressful for Harry. We hosted the Triwizard Tournament and he was elected as a school champion to compete in the 'games' or tasks as we named them, In the first task he defeated one of the most dangerous dragons held in Romania, A Hungarian Horntail. Next, he swam amongst merpeople whom held captive his best friend. For the third task he made his way through a labyrinth and reached the cup in the center of it. With Cedric Diggory, another champion, he was taken to a graveyard and witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort.

"Last year, Harry's fifth, Hogwarts was under the control of the Ministry. I was forced to leave and Harry received a vision from Voldemort. The vision was of his godfather Sirius Black being tortured by Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. In an attempt to contact Sirius through a fireplace-we can communicate that way, he was caught by Dolores Umbrage, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts who ruined everything. Harry led her to the forbidden Forest where dark creatures live and she did not last long. That is a given. He and his friends traveled to the ministry only to find out it was a trap. The Order of the Phoenix- we are the rebellion against Voldemort, managed to get there in time and we saved Harry and his friends. However. Sirius did not make it out alive. He fell through a veil of death."

Seshomaru had not said a word through the entire explanation but now he felt concern boiling over his anger. "So the wounds are from the ministry trip?" Dumbledore looked surprised at this question.

"Wounds? What wounds do you speak of?"

"Do not play with me Headmaster! He has scars all on his back! Rather fresh too!" Dumbledore paled intensely and cradled his head in his hands. "Scars? Fresh…Dear Merlin!"

"What happened?" Seshomaru slammed his hands down on the desk and many portraits let out cries of disapproval. "Over the summer…When I picked him up, I came in when Mr. Dursley, Harry's Uncle, was punishing him for whatever reason." Dumbledore's hands were shaking now. "He had hit him in the face. I thought that was it, just a punch every now and then but- Merlin scars?"

Seshomaru sighed, suddenly too exhausted to listen to his new boss. He excused himself and pulled the door open only for a certain raven-haired miko to fall backward at his feet. He blinked at her, his old cold mask back in place and left. Kagome sat up and white off any dirt on her clothes and looked to the Headmaster. He was pale and shaking so she too said her farewells and left. She jogged to keep up with Seshomaru.

"What happened?" She asked quietly but she didn't receive so much as a shake of the head. Sighing she followed him to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. Kagome jumped when the woman muttered, "Yes, yes in you go." And it swung open to reveal a portal into a magnificent room with a roaring fire in a hearth and several plushy chairs and sofas. Seshomaru left up to the flight of stairs on the right and left her alone.

"Well, since you're all set, where am I to sleep?"


	9. Chapter 9

**6/24/06 + 8/9/06**

**A/N **

**I AM TAKING THINGS IN STRIDE! GOD DAMNIT! What don't you IDIOTS get about that? I could very well just take this off if I want. I didn't know you wanted me to cram all the information in one chapter so you don't have to strain your wee little brains!**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary **

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu who he held, was killed as a baby when a miko is sent to assasinate both prince's hits him with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's self is sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Known only to Seshomaru and Inutaisho, the baby's body contained the Youkai-Tama. Now Natsu is in Hogwarts for his 6th year, Stress levels are forcing Natsu to make his appearance and Kagome goes to Hogwarts to find him and the knew jewel. What will happen this year?**

**Harry Potter and the Inner ****Demon**

**Chapter 9**

Natsu lay in bed, not moving so much as a finger, afraid that he might jar his injuries again. The room had started to go dark but he found it quite easy to see. In fact, the need for his glasses had completely diminished and instead they were merely giving him a rather painful migraine though he dare not even twitch. However, when the door to the 6th year boys dorm flung open and slammed back shut, his body jumped automatically and he curled into a small ball against his own will.

Something shoved him over on the bed and Natsu found himself beginning to hyperventilate. Before he could accomplish it, though, a gentle baritone voice resounded in the room. "Natsu. Why couldn't you tell me about _them_? I know your awake. Not only is your hurt pounding but your starting to shake." Natsu, relieved to realize his big brother was there, immediately turned over and grasped Seshomaru around the waist crying softly into the elder's clothes. A moment later, Natsu felt a clawed hand running through his now long hair. He found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open and his tears stopped flowing.

Seshomaru was both angry and annoyed at the information he had just learned. His baby brother degraded by a _mortal_? What was happening to the world? He swore to himself then that he would never let harm find its way to Natsu again if he could prevent it. So, forcing himself to calm, he realized he had just slammed the door and almost surely scared Natsu from is sleep. Yes, he had, Natsu's breathing was becoming sharp. Without any hesitation Seshomaru glided to his brother's side and pushed Natsu over a bit so he could sit on it's edge.

After muttering a few words, he found himself being clutched around the middle by a crying mess of hair. Almost automatically, Seshomaru began running clawed fingertips through the silken strands of black, calming Natsu into a deep sleep. He almost wished that he could transform into a smaller version of his true form but that was impossible. He was too old for that, only the young were small.

Lying his brother back down under the sheets, he left the room making sure to close the door quietly as possible. Once outside he leaned against it and put a hand on forehead, pulling snowy hair out of the way for a violet crescent moon to become visible. With a sigh he realized he would have to keep his temper in check until Natsu was 100 percent sure he wasn't going to hurt him. After a minute he felt that he was being watched and, of course, the miko sat on the sofa, her arm slung over the back and was staring at him with concern.

"Err, are you alright Seshomaru?" Innocents question though it was, Seshomaru was not in the mood for any at all. "Fine" he snapped irately and she scowled him equally annoyed.

"Sorry! Who stuck that stick so far up your ass?" Growling, Seshomaru stood tensely though his shoulder began to rise not unlike a dog raising it's hackles.

"Sorry!" Was her immediate reply. He seemed temperamental as it was and didn't nee to be baited. But that comment had slipped out before she could stop it. Before she could stop him he turned angrily and stomped over to a window next to the door he'd just exited and made himself perfectly comfortable in a light doze.

With a deep sigh, Kagome threw herself down to lie on the couch. Soon she too had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu was awoken to yet another spine wrenching pull on his back. Before he even realized what was going on or fully woke up he was unconscious again.

As he stirred, the chirping of birds reached his pointed ears and he attempted to sit up. Only, he did not succeed, instead he back wards with the grace of a duck on ice. He squeaked-YELPED, sorry, and his eyes flew open. 'What the blood-'. Natsu gave a failed attempt to look down at his body and, though it felt as though he was trying to twist his neck, he got a glimpse.

Seshomaru had been awake since 6 am and was currently looking through some pamphlets his ne employer had given him. The old man had insisted that he would need course material for those odd days he wasn't able to teach and homework. So far he had chosen _Edgy ways to fight _by Blade Sharpings and _Combatical Tactics _by Kirsten Lee Pummels. Maybe that was enough because he couldn't find anymore of interest. He had just put the catalogue down on the side table and leaned back in his plush armchair to watch the roaring fire in the grate when a panicked yell sent him flying out of it.

With great gusto, he hurled himself up the spiral stairs and to Natsu's current sleeping quarters. Expecting the boy to be sleeping and having a nightmare, he was completely unprepared for the site in front of him.

Kagome Higurashi was not a happy Japanese Camper. She had left for the Library at 8 am and now, 3 hours later she still hadn't stepped one foot in. That damned librarian had stayed over this summer and refused her entry claiming her beloved books were not to be touched over the summer holidays by loud, rude, filthy, dirty pawed boys and girls. Kagome, being the hot-tempered girl she was, had not agreed and had just lost the argument she spent 1 hour involved in. The large nosed hag had sent her hiking and she was completely and totally lost.

The Poltergeist Peeves had ran into four times, three of which she ran from him and his pots and pans, one which she so stupidly accepted help and found herself in the dungeons rather than the Gryffindor corridor. Luckily a portrait came to her rescue. A very eager portrait. His name was Sir Cuddagon and he was the most hyper portrait she had ever seen. Riding around on his little pony, interrupting other portraits that eyed him with great annoyance as he trod through while showing her the way. Kagome found herself very winded in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady who gave her an annoyed look just now.

"Are you going to enter or not? I refuse to stay wide open like this all day!" Kagome muttered a quick apology and scrambled in just before it slammed shut.

Seshomaru froze a moment in complete shock before clutching his stomach and nearly falling over as he belted out guffaws and laughs (makes no sense, that). Natsu glared up at his Aniki. "This is NOT funny Seshomaru! What the bloody hell happened to me!" His voice was higher and more childish, he realized and his face turned tomato red. Seshomaru stopped laughing a second and stared before a smirk cracked on his face and he was chuckling again.

Natsu's body had, once again, changed in length. However, this time, instead of him growing even taller he had shrunk to the size of a small 10-year-old. Seshomaru walked to his otouto's bed and crouched.

"I do believe, Natsu, that this is the size your supposed be." He bit his lip as not to laugh again when Natsu 's face twisted in utter horror. "THIS! How the hell does that work out?" Seshomaru glowered a little, not unlike our favorite Potions Master.

"Enough swearing. It is not fitting for a young demon lord, much less my Otouto." Natsu's long ears twitched at the last word. "Otouto? That's Japanese for little brother, isn't it? In 3rd grade we learned basic Japanese." Seshomaru nodded and Natsu continued, "Then how do you know English?"

"All Demon Lords are required to know the major languages. I'll teach you more when we return to Japan for 'Christmas' Vacation as your Headmaster calls it."

"Moving on, I guess I just forgot how small you should be, being a demon child. Our younger half brother is only half demon, therefore his weaker blood increases his aging speed. He should be smaller than you if he was full blooded." Natsu's eyes widened, we have ANOTHER brother?" Seshomaru gave a curt nod.

"What's he like?" Natsu shifted uncomfortably as Seshomaru scowled.

"A rude, bratty, two timing, fowl-mouthed, obnoxious, arrogant weakling who sought full blooded power and now believes he is able to kill me and take the Western throne." His voice was filled with malevolence and Natsu winced a little.

"How come- if he could kill you- he can't take the throne?"

Seshomaru visibly tensed then relaxed as though just remembering a relieving thought, "Because the Demon Laws are strict. If a demon lord is killed or dies, the throne will first go to the eldest son. If the lord had no children then it goes to the second Prince, the second oldest male sibling. The throne then will go to the most worthy candidate by the deceased lords council. The third son would only be able to rule if the council chose him.

However, there is absolutely no way for Inuyasha to become a Lord. He was born half demon, whether he still is or not and as the third son he is considered weakest. He also allowed himself to be tricked by a priestess and stuck to a tree for 50 years showing weak mindedness. He is undereducated and a complete idiot to boot."

When the explanation was complete Seshomaru realized he might of gone a little too deep as his otouto was staring at him will glazed eyes. "Okay?" He said a little more loudly to pull Natsu from his stupor. The boy shook his head and said cheerfully, "Yup!"

Truthfully, he had kind of zonked out through half the conversation but he understood it overall. Bracing himself, Natsu gave a heave and sat up, less painful tendrils go through his back. Throwing his legs over the edge of the mattress his toes dangled half a foot above the floor. It seemed like and awfully long fall down there. Apparently his beloved aniki noticed the slightly fearful glint in his eyes because he picked the younger up and set him on the floor.

Natsu was only up to belly button.


	10. Chapter 10

**12/2/07 **

**A/N**

**I'm a bitch ne? I get such wonderful reviews (Which are piled up in unread in my inbox) and I don't even update. Geez, I'd hate to be me….or you ppl seeing as you're the ones suffering. **

**I have no excuse but writer's block and self inflicted confusion! I got a laptop and started continuing some fics on it, but I wasn't sure which ones and I'm a lazy ass.**

**Highschool cuts down some time**

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I have no real recollection of what the fuck I was thinking for this fanfiction. I went and read the summary I made and don't remember jack shit. So I'm altering it, sorry but not really, and I've posted the NEW Summary below. If you I lose a whole bunch of you I'm sorry, but I can't write about what I don't remember.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

Chapter 10

* * *

Seshomaru led Natsu down stairs, helping him when his spine gave a particularly painful twinge, only to run into Kagome. She stared a moment before asking in monotone, "He's Natsu after all?" The other two nodded and the girl looked Natsu up and down before excusing herself. Once she had left their presence, they could here her laughing distinctly from where they sat by the hearth.

As Natsu lay curled up in the cushioned armchair, warmed by the heat of the crackling flames, he felt his eyes droop with an unexpected exhaustion. He was so sleepy all of a sudden, why? He really didn't know or care. An odd numbness spread from his fingers to the tips of his toes and then crept up his neck.

"Sesh-" Natsu found he couldn't move his jaw, all his muscles seemed to spasm before all feeling was lost and his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. The last thing he saw was his aniki standing up and a frenzy of silver hair trailing behind him.

Seshomaru was in panic mode. What should he do? Was Natsu going to be okay? Why wasn't he responding? Forcing calm, he called for Kagome who came trampling down the stairs with such speed he hadn't known a human could posses. Seshomaru scooped Natsu up in his arms ran for it. He shouted to the portraits for the direction to the headmaster's office and the quickly provided, fearing for their acrylic design.

Kagome couldn't dream of being able to keep up with such a grand Tai-Youkai, but she could try. Her lungs burned and her legs screamed as she ran up staircase after staircase. The steps seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and led both her and Seshomaru to their destination.

Seshomaru couldn't remember the password, dammit! Every time he attempted the gargoyle snuffed at him. When he was about to claw the thing, there was a tap on his shoulder. Albus Dumbledore stood in all pride just behind him.

"May I make an enquiry as to what has happened?"

Seshomaru made a frustrated growl from the back of his throat. How could the old man be so calm and serene while Natsu lay in his arms, beginning to convulse in a feverish state? Though faint, Seshomaru could sense the boy's magic slipping out of him, leaving only his demonic energy. Dumbledore's voice pulled him from his musings.

"Well, my boy, why didn't you just take him to the Hospital Wing? Things will be easier there." Dumbledore turned and quickly sped to the Hospital Wing, leaving a pissed and uncooperative Seshomaru in his wake.

* * *

When Natsu regained consciousness, the only sound he could hear was a vibrating hum. As he cracked open an eye he was forced to close it again as the white of the infirmary and the blinding light from the window combined forces. Cautiously he opened them again and slowly his eyes became adjusted. He was alone, no Seshomaru, no Dumbledore, NO Madame Pomfrey. He felt tears come unbidden to his eyes. Did no one care? Care that he whether he was hurt or happy or even alive?

Forcing himself to sit up, Natsu felt his arms shake weakly. What was wrong with him? Natsu moaned painfully and slid his legs over to rest on the floor. The tiles were harshly cold. Forcing himself to ignore this, Natsu stumbled out of bed. The bathroom was so close, it was just through that one door next to Madame Pomfrey's office. As he gripped the doorknob, the large doors in front of the infirmary slammed open. Jumping in terror, Natsu found himself gripping one of the beams on the ceiling- wait a moment…

Dumbledore and Seshomaru had entered the room, both looking quite irritable and Seshomaru looked rather ruffled compared to his normally elegant demeanor. Natsu felt a wave of pure adrenaline wash over him. How was he going to get down? How did he get _up_? Seshomaru looked up as though hearing his mind rambling and his face relaxed.

Natsu gasped as his aniki leapt up to his level, landing on the banister Natsu was currently hugging in terror. Seshomaru then sat down, normal as he pleased and grabbed Natsu by the scruff of his hospital gown. With a tug, Natsu found himself sitting up there as well.

From below, Dumbledore called, "Harry my boy are you alright?" Natsu dumbly nodded and realized that the Headmaster was probably getting a perfect view of their derrières. "H-how do we get down?" He stuttered to his brother. Seshomaru gave him a sly smile.

"Same way we got up."

Without warning, the elder's arm slipped around the younger brother's waist, hoisting him off the beam and falling towards the floor. Natsu yelped and clenched his eyes shut, expecting immediate impact, broken bones, headaches…

And….Nothing. Peering open a lid, he realized he was fine and dandy, barely on his own feet but rather off the ground a few centimeters, held fast by his aniki's arm.

"Don't scare me like that!!" Natsu squealed allowing himself to drop on the tiles, wincing at their frigidness, only to blush bright pink at the sever octaves his voice had reached in the moment. Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes twinkled while Seshomaru raised an eyebrow. Even more embarrassed, Natsu had to stop himself from stomping his foot childishly. He felt alive though, definitely the age he must appear to be. He was almost shivering with wakefulness, not unlike when you've sat still in a cold room and had several shivers up your spine.

"Relax Natsu," Seshomaru said, voice gaining edge. But Natsu couldn't relax, it was like something was going to explode out of him- and it did.

Natsu felt a sudden burst of pain in his left side, blood spraying and trickling down his skin as something jutted out of him, like a bullet in a muggle movie. The difference was it hurt and he didn't think he could stand for much longer like those actors.

"Natsu!" The last thing he saw was the surprised look on his aniki's face before he blacked out.

* * *

Kagome sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. She knew she was of no use right now and it drove her insane. Dumbledore had told her to rest in the tower and that he would alert Madame Pomfrey of Natsu's condition and all would be well soon enough. So, she had done as she was told but most certainly had not managed to rest. There was too much on her mind.

The Shikon Jewel…or something like it…She had been getting faint readings of it all over the place at random times ever since she had arrived here at Hogwarts. It mad her nervous. Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain that was attached to the small purple orb.

It was the cause of so much pain and destruction, she didn't know what she'd do if there was anything else like it in the wrong hands. Naraku had showed her what horrible things could happen. The closest thing she could compare it to was fire, eating away at what ever it could, gaining in size and increasing it's speed until there was nothing left to fuel itself.

If one looked closely enough, they could see the blazing spirits of youkai in this small, glistening sphere.

There was a sharp tug at her chest, it knocked the breath out of her and se stood, Shikon Jewel falling on her chest again. It was the spike! She felt it, as if there were a hundred shards of the Shikon and it was right under her nose-

But where could it be? For it to just show up like that, with such tremendous power! Kagome walked to the portrait hole, and was about to push it open only for the spike to disappear completely.

'What the…What going on here…why is it gone already?!'

She felt desperate and near tears. Another jewel! Already? But the other had just been put back together, what reason would there be for another jewel to suddenly come out?

She promptly spent the next hour contemplating just that, while Natsu of the Western Lands fell unconscious from lack of blood and excruciating pain. It was safe to say that neither was having a nice night.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**I was looking through previous chapters and realized I put big words I didn't know in the wrong context. Lol. I was a noob. A noobish-child. If you happen to run across any words that don't seem to fit, don't worry. They most likely DON'T**. **Just make an educated guess.**


	11. Chapter 11

**12/4/07 A/N **

**Lol, 4 reviews so quick. Don't worry, you will all realize what the hell is going on. I hope you feel horrible for the fact that I'm going to get castigated (love that word) by my mom for this. She wants me to go to bed. It's 10 PM. In fact, I'll have to stop quickly and finish tomorrow (the 4th)**

**By the way, I am going to continue referring to the white fluff Seshomaru carries as a tail. Even though I've been informed that it's not. I LIKE thinking of it as a tail!!!!!!!!!!! (snorts fire) Woah, Calm down SD, deep breaths….lol**

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I have no real recollection of what the fuck I was thinking for this fanfiction. I went and read the summary I made and don't remember jack shit. So I'm altering it, sorry but not really, and I've posted the NEW Summary below. If you I lose a whole bunch of you I'm sorry, but I can't write about what I don't remember.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

Summary 

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon 

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

When Natsu peeled his eyes open again, he was immediately blinded by the light coming from the window across from him. It was morning then, and last he remembered it was night. So hopefully he didn't sleep too long. Slowly opening his eyes again, he saw his brother staring at him intently, worry shining in his eyes.

"Otouto, how are you feeling?" Seshomaru asked quietly, making Natsu a little nervous.

"Fine, aniki. Why? What happened?" his older brother merely sighed and pulled Natsu into a tight hug, his tail wrapping around him as well.

"I best leave it to the Headmaster to explain." The solemn tone in his voice sent bells off in Natsu's head, something happened, something really important.

But what?

Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital wing through the door of her office. She gave him a horribly pitying look and went to her store cupboards. "Headmaster Dumbledore should be coming by soon," She muttered, pulling out a vial of murky blue potion. She went to her worktable and poured out a small dose into a cup. She caught him watching her and she smiled sadly. "Just in case dear."

Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the Hospital Wing. His eyes did not twinkle at all and he seemed to droop with tiredness. "Good to say you up, Harry." But by his tone, it did not sound good at all. "I'm afraid we'll have to discuss what occurred 3 days ago."

"3 days?" Natsu asked dazedly, had three days really passed? It just didn't sound right. "What exactly _did _happen, Professor Dumbledore?" The old man sighed and took a seat on the edge of his bed, his face more wrinkled than ever, more so even when he informed Natsu of the prophecy at the end of last year. But he pushed that thought aside. Now he had to focus.

"When we arrived at the hospital wing, and you were jumping about, I noticed there was something off about your magic. It was off balance, tipping as its contents spilled into what seemed like no where." Natsu didn't understand what the man meant by 'felt his magic' or 'spilling into no where', but he would hold his questions to after the wizard was finished speaking.

"What was happening was a none too rare procedure, where a witch or wizard's body forces all it's magic into one spot, and strangles it. It has occurred 90 of the times reported in newborns. That is how a squib is created." Natsu felt his breath start to hitch, there was no reason for Dumbledore to explain this unless…

"Oh god…" his body began to shiver and Seshomaru pulled him into a hug while Madame Pomfrey hurried over and force the lip of the cup into Natsu's mouth. He gagged a moment but as the potion took affect found his muscles relaxing, though his brain still worked furiously to fully compute what information he had been told.

"Is that what happened to me, Professor?" Natsu didn't really need to ask, he just felt compelled to do so, a small sliver of hope rising in him only to be beaten down when the professor confirmed it was true.

"Usually, the magic will seep out of the pores, mixing with the air or into the ground, often leading to branch of Dragon Pox, though that's not always the case. When a magical being harnesses more magic than can be dispelled, the body will form it into a physical, sphere. If it is stable, meaning that there is not much magic put into it, the sphere will make it's way out of the body through natural openings." He needn't explain what he meant by 'natural openings'.

"And if the sphere has a lot of magic in it?" Harry asked, dully.

"It will create a new opening in the body, not too far away from its origin, but far away enough that no vital organs will be damaged." Dumbledore began fishing in his robes now, searching for something. "And that is exactly what happened 3 days ago." He removed his hand from his robes and held it out to Natsu. In the center of his palm was a snitch sized, semi-transparent orb. Natsu could see what looked like green clouds and black bolts of lightning storming around inside of it.

"The magical orb, after being dispelled, will take on the magic's appearance. There is a reason as to why they say a person's eyes are the windows to the soul, though it's a little off track," the headmaster waved his wand and a plush purple armchair popped right next to Natsu's bed. He arranged himself comfortably in the chair before continuing. "One's eyes are the barest, most stripped part of a human being. They show everything because they are the direct link to their owner's spiritual and magical essence. It has nothing to do with personal preference or personality, just their magic."

"What does green mean, Professor? In Magic terms."

"You'll have to learn that yourself, Harry." The smallest of smiles grew on the old man's face. "However, its no use worrying over spilt milk." He took Natsu's smaller hand into his own and placed the orb in them. "Don't let anyone see it, Harry," He warned. "If news got to Voldemort that there was another orb of significant magic, he would do anything to get it."

"But what could he possibly do with _my_ magic?" Natsu wondered allowed.

"Many things," Dumbledore said quietly. "I fear that he will merge it with his own magic. Or other, equally gruesome things…"

Natsu eyes lay downcast, would he be a squib now? It was only logical, after the explanation. He closed his and willed the tears not to fall.

"So, I can't really come to Hogwarts anymore, can I Professor Dumbledore?" He finally asked, thinking he already knew the answer. "No," Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry Potter is no longer a wizard." Natsu felt numbness in him, perhaps the calming draught (which he assumed it had been) was wearing off already.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "Natsu, younger brother to Seshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western land, is not and has never been a wizard." Natsu looked up at him. "And he has all of his youkai powers and abilities. I propose, that we tell the wizarding world that Mr. Potter was sent for private tutelage."

"But, what will I do?" Natsu asked, his brow furrowing, "That will give me cover but what will I do around here?" The Headmaster smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Why, you can help your brother in his classes! That way, you will learn how to fight and defend yourself, as opposed to lolling around without magic."

Natsu blinked, "What do you say, Natsu? Seshomaru?" That was the first time the man had called him by his true name. Natsu looked to his brother who smiled nodded before turning back to the Headmaster, "Alright!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, It's even shorter than the last one, but it's the end of the life of Harry Potter. Now he is completely Natsu in every sense. Therefore there should be a fresh start of a new chapter.**

**Thank goodness I saved what I had done this morning before school, because when I got home, the comp had been restarted and the microwave was flashing PRESS CLOCK, which only happens when there's been a power outage and everything's come back on. Oh, I just did spell check, I spelled Dumbledore wrong 4 times XD me and my overly quick typing fingers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12/5/07-1/14/08 A/N**

**Okay, new beginnings ne? Man, I updated once, and in my inbox, I got like 10 favorites and alerts. It kind of scared me…Strangest thing though, is that I've never had more than 5 bad comments…First two were by the same person on my first 2 fanfics and they were anonymous. They had only said in both 'your story sucks' and went to their next victim. I was so pissed back then, my…12(?) year old self. I'm asking you like you know, lol.**

**I bet you are all so sick of me, you just wanna knock my lights out but you KNOW I'll never update again.**

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I have no real recollection of what the fuck I was thinking for this fanfiction. I went and read the summary I made and don't remember jack shit. So I'm altering it, sorry but not really, and I've posted the NEW Summary below. If you I lose a whole bunch of you I'm sorry, but I can't write about what I don't remember.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary **

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

A spiteful Madame Pomfrey who, despite his youkai healing abilities, believed he would wind up in her care again in just a few hours, released Natsu from the hospital wing the next morning. So, he was left to wander to the Gryffindor Tower, ebony hair swinging this way and that way, near skipping with how completely _real_ he felt. When Natsu had believed himself human, he had always felt stretched, and uncomfortable. Assuming it was merely the way everyone felt he had never questioned this oddity, and it wasn't like his Aunt or Uncle would answer it anyway. They'd probably take it as him coming up with as many ways to stand out freakishly from their own happy and deluded family.

"Hello, Kagome!" Natsu said, smiling as he entered through the portrait hole. She looked up from her reading and returned the gesture, "Hey, Natsu. Are you feeling better? You worried us for a bit! When I heard Seshomaru yell for me and I saw you unconscious, you freaked us out!"

Natsu blushed looked at his toes apologetically. "Sorry." Kagome pulled him into a small hug saying he shouldn't be and squealed. The squeal completely knocked him off balance and his eardrums rang as she began to hug him more fiercely, "You are so _cute!" _

"You're squishing me!" Natsu cried, his nose a little too close to her breasts for his own comfort. She released him and he regained his bearings, "Have you seen aniki?" She nodded.

"He should be in the staff room. He's being introduced for a special teacher meeting. I was given a quick introduction to them before I had to come back here."

Natsu then noticed the several books around the fireplace and Kagome continued to explain, "I have to read up on all the stuff through 6th year and practice it. Then I'm supposed to my O.W.L.s the weekend before Christmas break. I'm going to be put with the 7th years." Natsu looked at her surprised.

"But that means you'll have to take your N.E.W.T. testing and O.W.L.s all in the same year! Are you sure you can be prepared for all that in such a short amount of time?" Kagome sighed, she clearly already dreaded it.

"Well, what classes are you going to take?" He asked instead, hoping to change the subject for her. She gave him a grateful look and replied, "I chose Ancient Runes, Divination, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Natsu raised an eyebrow, causing Kagome to burst out into peels of laughter. He frowned irately, "What's so funny?"

"You look like a smaller, black haired Seshomaru when you do that! Oh!" She turned serious now, " I just remembered, you'll have to refer to him as Professor Janfrer, Lance, or aniki. We have to keep his identity as a demon lord concealed. The headmaster will be telling the students and staff that he is a demon though and that you're his little brother, who is to be treated like the teachers." Her brows furrowed here.

"Why is your identity being changed anyway, Natsu?" Natsu considered how to answer this. He remembered what the Professor said, and didn't think he should tell her about the orb. 'I don't think Kagome is an evil, power hungry witch, but it might be best to keep it to myself…' So instead he thought of a less complex answer. "I lost all my magic. I don't know why, but it did." It toed the line of truth and fib but it worked.

"That's horrible!" Kagome immediately exclaimed, sympathy plaguing her face.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered a small tug in his chest. "It is horrible."

He turned and headed up to the boys' dormitory to pack up his things. He swung the wardrobe open and pulled out his school and dress robes, pulled open dresser drawers for his socks. For each article he folded and put into his trunk, he felt a piece of him be ripped away, so he became more rushed. He grabbed his cloak viciously, throwing it into the chest, not hesitating at the sound of ripping fabric caused by his nails. He snatched the books he once studied, transfiguration, potions, charms, divination and with his strength shoved them into their new prison.

Feeling tears welling up, Natsu gripped the trunks lid and slammed it shut. Weak sobs burst from his throat and he collapsed, muffling himself in his arms. He would never be able to do magic again, he would never use those text books for anything, those garments would be too large for him for another 5 years he bet, until he grew larger again. He dared not to open the drawer at his bedside, containing his once most prized possession. His wand. But use was it now? When his magic sat in a perfectly rounded sphere in his pocket, a fierce gale in a small clear package.

Minutes passed and Natsu's torment did the same. His logic slowly returned to him, making him feel dumb and senseless. Professor Dumbledore could always shrink his clothes back down to fit him, and so what if he didn't have magic. He was a demon now- no. He'd always been a demon, the magic he had once held so dear was useless to him now. His demonic energy would sustain him.

Natsu sat up shakily, rubbing the tears from his numb face and rearranged the garbs he now wore. His long, white, cotton sleeves had wet stains all along to the elbow and the mid-section was wrinkled. He desperately tried to straighten it. 'This is my first perfectly fitting muggle shirt!' Natsu thought miserably. "And I've ruined it already!" He cried, voice wavering weakly.

Natsu stumbled to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Puffy emerald eyes stared out at him, slits for pupils making him shiver. So much like Voldemort's… His cheek were tinged red from his break down, and he felt like a miserable house elf the way his long ears drooped on either side of his head.

Twisting the knobs on the sink, Natsu cupped the cool water that came out in his hands and splashed it on to his face, reveling at what the coolness did to his heated skin, not caring at all that his hair was getting soaked as well. Feeling refreshed he turned off the tap and snatched the towel off the hook to dry his face. With a sigh he pulled it away and looked at himself again. His eyes were still puffy and now there were water stains all around his collar. Natsu frowned, but put the towel back on the hook.

He walked back into the dormitory and sidled over to his four poster bed and let himself fall on it. The softness was comforting and he allowed himself to think over the events of the day.

He had been visited early in the morning by Dumbledore who explained to him, after offering a lemon drop of course, that he would be moved into a room with his aniki for the rest of the summer and through out the year. Sadness welled inside him. He wouldn't get to see Ron and, in fact, Ron would never even realize it was him. He would just be the kid brother of the teacher. Natsu briefly wondered if that was how Ginny felt to a certain degree when she still had her crush on him. He dismissed that train of thought for now.

He had been informed that he could go to any of the classes he wished, as long as he stayed in that class until the end and he had to go to his brother's class everyday. Natsu had agreed quite happily, after all he couldn't wait to see his brother teach, not that he was very keen on the idea of martial arts and the like, him never having been very strong nor having the stamina to fight. In fact, Natsu seemed to go out of his way no to get hurt now. It didn't seem like it to someone looking in from the outside, but it was true. After the past summer, he felt like his tolerance for pain had decreased more then anything and despite his healing abilities, he still didn't want to be hurt.

Of course that was a natural thought process. No one REALLY wanted to hurt himself or herself, not unless you were a masochist and Natsu was by no means a masochist. A huff of air made it's way from his lungs and he turned over on the bed, pulling the pillow to his chest.

After he had been allowed leave from the hospital wing he had decided it would be best for him to head to the dormitory to pack only to spend the next hour walking slowly to Gryffindor Tower, mind eschew. Dumbledore was not going keep away from his classes, which meant he was allowing him to continue his magical education, even if it was only theory. This confused him somewhat.

There was no reason to do this for Natsu unless he still believed him to be the one prophesized to defeat Voldemort. Now that he thought about it, the prophecy made more sense now then ever before. The power the dark lord knew not was surely his demonic energy.

Natsu knew the battle against Voldemort was a long way off. He was not ready, though he almost felt he never would be, and he had to learn to control this new power of his and learn as much about the wizarding world as he could. Even if it meant spending nights in the library learning about potions and magical creatures that would surely be on Voldemort's side.

He hugged the pillow closer to his body, feeling a tingle up his spine. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know when, just that it would.

The door to the boys dormitory creaked open, startling Natsu enough to sit up like a rake someone stepped on only to have the other end come flying up into their face. Seshomaru poked his head through the door. "Are you ready to be moved, Natsu?" Natsu nodded and dropped the pillow back on the bed, praying that his eyes weren't puffy anymore. They must not have been because Seshomaru made no remarks, only picked up the trunk and heaved it under his arm, looking very lopsided. Natsu felt a giggle bubble up in his throat but forced it back, instead taking notice of his brother's hair.

"Aniki! You tied your hair back!" There was a thin red ribbon that tied his hair back just below the nape of his neck. It looked very loose but at the same time it fit perfectly with his big brother. His brother was always perfect, Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, the Headmaster believed it would be best as not to have the other professors believe me young and ignorant." Seshomaru snorted at the thought, " The length of one's hair should determine seniority. It is obvious I am the oldest, thus my hair is longer than the Headmasters, and the Headmasters is longer than everyone else's." Natsu could hold back the giggle this time.

"What about me? My hairs longer than a lot of the teachers but I'm younger than them!" Seshomaru shot him a shrewd look then turned his nose up in mock haughtiness.

"You're still a pup, you don't count." Natsu gaped and watched as his brother smirked before leaving the dorm and heading down the stairs.

"You might want to hurry up or I'm leaving without you Natsu!" The younger demon shook out of his daze and smiled. He leapt from the bed and raced after his brother. He heard the sound of the portrait hole closing and yelled, "Wait for me!"

Once he got outside the tower there was no sight of his brother. He looked left and right hoping to catch a wisp of hair flying around a corner but there was none. A cough sounded behind him. He turned to the Fat Lady and she looked down at him quite sleepily.

"That one said for you to track him down with his nose, the silly man. Who can track anything down with their nose really-"

"Wait, you mean my aniki? What do you mean track him down with my nose?" Natsu asked confused. The portrait merely gave him a disgruntled look and replied, "How am I to know what he's thinking, good night!" And she promptly left the frame, most likely to find a quieter place to rest.

Natsu waited a moment and the smacked himself in the head. "Well duh!" He was such an idiot, his big brother wanted him to practice using his nose! He had forgotten his enhanced sense of smell. But his brother surely did not mean for him to crawl on the ground like some animal! He gave a sniff, testing the air around him. He barely caught the aroma of leaves and river water but he did catch it. He held his nose up high, nostrils flaring and unflaring as he took slow steps. He was certain he looked like Crookshanks when the cat smelled something and started bobbing his head, but right now, all that mattered was that he had the trail.

Natsu spent the next twenty minutes following that trail, and each minute had given him more confidence in his abilities. As he rounded the corner more quickly than the last a wide grin spread across his face there was his aniki, standing next to a statue of a great leering gargoyle. Looking around himself, Natsu found great displeasure in realizing they were in the dungeons. He rushed to his brother as the drafty temperature of the surroundings finally got to him.

"Good job, otouto. I'm proud of you." Seshomaru reached out and ruffled Natsu's hair and Natsu let out a yip of surprise before a giggle once again flew out his mouth. Gosh, he was so giddy today. "So we're staying in the dungeons?" He asked though he knew the answer already. "Where's my trunk?" Seshomaru turned away from him, "I put it in your room already," then focused his attention on the statue. "Snapping Snorkles." And the gargoyle stood up off its haunches to allow them entrance. Natsu followed his brother into their room and the statue immediately went back into place.

There was a common room of sorts, lit by a large marble fireplace that warmed the whole room. There were to curved staircases on either side of a platform the looked over them where three mahogany doors stood proudly. A red sofa and plush armchair sat by the hearth, looking ever so comfy. But Seshomaru didn't let him dwell on that though. Instead he led his younger brother up the right staircase. He knocked a hand on the first door.

"This is my room" He stated, "You can come to me whenever you need to talk or are bored, though I might be stuck having to grade papers, though if I have my way there won't be any.

He moved to the next door and opened it, the hinges not making a sound. "This is the bathroom." There was a large mirror and two sinks, along with an enormous shower covered with light blue tile. Seshomaru closed the door and moved to the last one. "This," he said quietly, "is your room." And he turned the knob. Natsu gasped, stunned.

Inside this room that was his, all his! The walls were painted a deep crimson that seemed so warm it made him sleepy. There was a large four poster bed with the curtains and all, an enormous armoire and an extravagant looking bookcase.

"The head master felt it fit to find some books he thought you may find interesting." Seshomaru said quietly, watching his little brother's face start to glow. Soon, he found himself embrace around the middle by a near sobbing Natsu. Seshomaru smiled softly and rubbed the young demons back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Natsu repeated over and over into his brother's white shirt, for once not caring if he ruined clothing. Slowly, he found himself calming, and drifting into a comfortable blackness. All he cared about was the loving arms around him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I took forever again, but I made it 300 words short of 3000, just the story not including the author notes. I got things moving a little more and this isn't exactly a cliff hanger ending to a chapter but I know you all still want to read so that's okay. Just to warn all you who don't like guyxguy pairings, I think you're going to be dissapointed because I had the idea today to make Natsu a cute little uke. I'm sorry to you guys, but I **_**despise**_** Ginny/Harry pairings. I despise Ginny alone, except for the rare times the author completely changes her and makes her less dramatic and 'I deserve to know everything and be part of everything because I'm Harry's friend too!' attitude. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I've made a live journal account and I plan to make some picture of Natsu and put them there **

**h t t p / k i s h o – t a n . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /**


	13. Chapter 13

**1/15/08 – 1/18/08 A/N**

**Don't be ridiculous folks, I don't hate Inuyasha, I just see things from too many sides to be able to stick with one. Tell ya what, maybe sometime, I'll write up a nice Inukag without the cruelness, kay? Well, you don't have a choice anyway…I don't think I truly hat many characters from novels or mangas. I just get annoyed with them sometimes. Besides, I'm trying to keep Seshy in character for somethings and out of character for Natsu especially ,**

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I have no real recollection of what the fuck I was thinking for this fanfiction. I went and read the summary I made and don't remember jack shit. So I'm altering it, sorry but not really, and I've posted the NEW Summary below. If you I lose a whole bunch of you I'm sorry, but I can't write about what I don't remember.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

Chapter 13

* * *

Natsu awoke to the dulcet tones of a muffled voice and his sleep fogged brain tried to block them out but he was no occlumens, as last year had proven. So instead he settled for wrapping his pillow around his long ears and blankets cocooned around his small body. They were, when combined, very nice in keeping the noise out and he found himself feeling quite content to just snuggle even deeper into their warm fuzziness and sleep even longer. He froze. Blankets? Pillows?

Natsu shot up, looking around his body in numb surprise. How did he get here? Wasn't he with-

Oh yes, Natsu felt a broad grin spread onto his face as he recalled the previous evening. The tracking, the finding the awe of the new rooms. 'My room,' He thought with the slightest bit of smugness. "All mine!" Natsu proclaimed rather proudly.

"Really? What's all yours?"

Natsu leapt to his hands and knees, feeling his hackles rising as he swung to where the voice came from. A familiar white headed demon looked through the door frame, eyebrow raised in the most elegant of ways. "Seshomaru!" Natsu squealed in embarrassment and found his body relaxing again. He heaved himself up out of the mess of fabric and, nearly tripping, got his feet on the ground before giving his brother a snuggle.

Seshomaru gave a ghost of a smile and pulled the younger in a friendly one armed hug. "We should head down to the Great Hall. The Headmaster requested that you were 'introduced' to the rest of the staff. Seeing as you will find yourself with a rank similar to that of a teacher and all."

Natsu nodded and pulled away, "Should I get a shower before or after?" The question was so innocent and so much like what a child would ask that Seshomaru felt a small tug on his heart. Natsu truly was a young demon, both mind and body. "Take a shower, we'll head up to the Hall when your finished."

As Natsu left to the bathroom Seshomaru gave a glance over the room. Making a few long strides over to the armoire and tugged it open. He had been advised not to where his own outlandish clothing amongst the students and teachers, Headmaster Dumbledore's wishes of course, and the man had set about supplying him and Natsu a new wardrobe for public appearances.

For Seshomaru it had consisted of a simple black shirt and pants and robes to cover them, but as Seshomaru had found after a few minutes sorting through his own armoire, the Headmaster had also supplied his with a variety of toned down Japanese shatsu and hakama. They seemed a little different than he had ever seen but assumed that it was the changing of time.

In Natsu's armoire he found many muggle tops and bottoms, and only a few Japanese garments. That was to be expected as Natsu had grown up separate from his real culture, his true self. 'I do believe I am getting poetic…'Seshomaru thought disconcertedly. Poetic was something he never wanted to be.

At that moment Natsu returned from the bathroom, tail weighted down with water though it seemed he had tried to squeeze as much of it out as he could. He looked a little embarassed at his brother seeing his half naked body but pretended to ignore his, pink flush spreading across his nose. Greatly amused by this, Seshomaru ruffled Natsu's soaked hair and gazed sadly at the scarred back. It would never go away. He might be able to hide it still but they would always remain a reminder of his time with his false relatives.

"Seshomaru, can you please leave a moment?" A small, mature voice piped up, it's owners emerald eyes staring up at him with a hint of childish irritation. Seshomaru smiled and made his way out the door and closed it behind him. Natsu watched it a few moments, just to be sure his brother had left, and turned to his armoire. He was rather curious as to what Seshomaru had been looking at.

Natsu reached into the fabrics and caught hold of a hanger. Pulling it out his eyes scanned the blood red designs on the legs of a white hakama. He smiled appraisingly and laid it on the bed before returning to the armoire. Sifting through the different materials and styles, he found matching white shatsu. Natsu closed the door and placed the shatsu on top of the hakama and began to dry himself off.

Hair wrapped up in his towel like a turban, Natsu pulled the pants on and looked down at himself. He was quite pleased to find they fit, though he had no intention of looking at himself in the mirror. He had been avoiding them lately, even in the bathroom he had kept his eyes downcast. He didn't want o look because he knew he wouldn't recognize himself,

Next was the Shatsu, and Natsu had to take off his 'turban' to get it over his head. It fit quite loosely, not baggily like Dudley's old clothes, but not the super fit that clung to your body either. Needless to say, he felt very happy at the moment.

Near skipping to the door, he turned the handle and exited the room. Leaning over the railing of the platform, he saw Seshomaru bent over a text book, looking bored and almost annoyed with it's content. "Aniki!" Natsu called, "Aniki, watcha doin'?" He started down the stair case and the smile refused to leave his face. Seshomaru looked up at him and replied, "Overlooking the books I'll be using in class. The Headmaster says it's required or something."

Natsu jumped from bottom 4 stairs to the landing, "Ah, and you hoped to get out of working, didn't you aniki?" Natsu's voice teased. Seshomaru gave him another soft smile like the one from the night before and looked over his little brothers clothes. He was surprised, to tell the truth. He had expected Natsu to stick with English muggle clothing. "I'm glad to see you're getting into your Japanese heritage, Natsu." He received a toothy grin, "Yes, well, they're quite comfortable."

Natsu plopped himself down on the sofa next his brother. "Shouldn't we get going to the Great Hall? If all the teachers are there-" He didn't bother finishing. Seshomaru nodded and put a sheet of paper he had writing extra notes on into the book as a marker and set it down. "Let's get going then."

The two left the warm comfortable rooms and entered the cool dark dungeons. It was quite a contrast. Natsu gave a shiver and his somewhat puffed, from drying, tail was wrapping around him. "Cold?" Seshomaru asked with a small laugh, Natsu sent him a mock glare. It was then he noticed something.

"Seshomaru! Wears you're arm!?!"

Seshomaru stared at his brother for several long moments. "You didn't notice I only had one arm," He said very slowly. Golden eyes kept staring. Natsu turned bright pink and muttered, "I guess I just never noticed…" Seshomaru flicked him in the forehead with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I guess I'll have to teach you to pay attention then, huh?"

Natsu ducked his head, still pink, and asked, "How did it happen?" His voice was a little high pitched, though quiet at the same time. Seshomaru gave a sigh and looked at the hall in front of him with hard eyes. "You don't have to tell me if it's personal!" Natsu said quickly, emerald eyes burning wholes into the dungeon floor as they walked.

"It's alright," Seshomaru muttered. "It was our half breed brother." Natsu's eyes widened and looked up at him. "Inuyasha? B-but why would he hurt you?" Seshomaru muttered a 'why wouldn't he' under his breath so Natsu couldn't hear him. "We had a fight over the sword our father left him. I was…disappointed back then with the sword he gave me…" Seshomaru looked sadly at his brother. "He had one made for you as well. He had made it first, right after your birth in fact. It's still at the palace."

Natsu felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He had a gift from a father he didn't remember. It was so different from when it had been James Potter. He had seen pictures of him, heard stories and met his fathers friends.

"Will you tell me about him?" Seshomaru started a little.

"When you're older." He smirked, "Maybe when you're 200 years old." Not for the first time, Natsu was left gaping. "200! That's not fair! _Aniki!_" Natsu ran after his brother after he realized he had stopped in his surprise. "_ANIKI!_"

The Great hall was set up no differently then Natsu's third year on Christmas break. Most of the seats were taken except for four. Natsu could see Remus sitting next to one, looking at Natsu and Seshomaru with curious eyes along with the rest of the staff. A sudden resentment bubbled up in him. Remus had held him back from getting Sirius.

The smile slid from his face and he took a seat with his brother, choosing the chair farther away from the werewolf. He had no time to muse on his sudden anger towards the man as Dumbledore and Kagome entered the Great Hall. He wore a sparkling purple robe and his boots clacked against the floor. "Morning, everyone!" The old man's eyes twinkled merrily behind his crescent moon spectacles.

There was a scattered response, some not bothering and others too drowsy to bother. Dumbledore sent Natsu a glance and a smile which he returned. "Well, since we're all here, let's eat! Introduction can wait a bit." And breakfast was served. Natsu eyed the eggs took the spoon that was in the dish to pile them onto his plate. Seshomaru however took a more calm approach to the food before them, taking 3 strips of bacon and extracting an English muffin from a wicker basket. Once Natsu had finished getting his scrambled eggs, Seshomaru took a small serving for himself and preceded to put other foods on his brother's plate.

"Aniki! I can't eat that much!" Natsu whined when Seshomaru placed a large serving of fruits onto his dish. "You didn't seem to believe that when you were taking those eggs." The older demon responded before settling into his own meal. Natsu grumbled but ended up eating most of his food anyway, much to his and most of the others at the table who were watching.

"Pups need to eat a lot so they can grow faster," Seshomaru explained to him. "Other wise, you'd only be turning into a adolescent when you're 500 years old. Needless to say, we don't really want that to happen." He placed fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth, ignoring the unbelieving stare of his younger brother. "T-That's not fair!" He squeaked, "I don't want to be little for 500 more years!"

"Then eat more then."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew something the others didn't, and when he caught Seshomaru's own golden orbs, he nodded. Seshomaru did the same.

The remainder of breakfast was spent watching the younger of the demons shovel in food till he started to turn a bit green. Seshomaru stopped him claiming it would do him no good to throw up all the food he ate, especially before he could get any nutrients from it. Natsu gave him a funny look but stopped, opting for a large swig of Pumpkin Juice. He jerked his head back at the shock of flavor it caused on his tongue.

"You forget your senses too much, Natsu. You'll have to become aware of all of them. " The small demon pouted and for the rest of the meal took only a few smaller sips of juice, rolling it around in his mouth away from the tip of his tongue.

Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands. "As we are all finished with our meals, it seems it would be a good time to make our introductions." He beamed at Natsu and continued to say, "Our guest is Professor Jenfrer's younger brother, Natsu Janfrer. Now, lets start with Severus, and then to the left!" The dark haired man scowled irately, just as Natsu remembered through all the years. His fury at the man had slowly died down, realizing that in the situation the Potions Professor could do nothing in front of Umbridge.

"I am Severus Snape," He growled. "I teach Potions in the dungeons and am the Slytherin Head of House." His shoulders remained tense and he flicked a bang out of his face. A perfectly nice, non-greasy bang. That was a surprise, Natsu wondered what the Professor had done to it to de-oil it.

"I'm the Transfiguration teacher, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Head of Gryffindor house." Natsu looked at the woman, her gray hair seemed more prominent than usual and her eyes seemed tired but kind none the less.

This continued all through the Professors until it reached Remus. "I am Remus Lupin, I am the Guidance Councilor." His eyes crinkled when he smiled. Now that Natsu was forced to recognize his presence, he found himself catching the scent of brush and dirt, along with the small smell of dog. It was strange to say the least. Natsu nodded at the werewolf then looked at his toes which he had not bothered to put shoes on.

"Alright then! Professor Janfrer, have you had the time to look over he text books I suggested?"

"Yes," Seshomaru replied. "Just how many papers are required for them to pass in?"

Dmbledore's eyes were sparkling _again_. "Around 10 assignments is the school standard." Seshomaru did not let his facial expression change in the least despite his inner being curling up in a state of depression somewhere in his mind. He nodded instead, and motioned for permission to leave. The Headmaster sent gave him the okay and Natsu got up as well to trail after his brother.

Well, things were finally starting to get on a roll.

**

* * *

A/N**

**I refuse to less than 2,000 words now. The story part was 2,300 this time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**12/5/07 7/6/08 A/N**

**So…I would love to say I haven't updated because I was making a really chapter with amazing transitions, flawless details and suspense filling cut offs…but I can't. I haven't worked on anything for quite a bit and I feel guilty as heck. Admittedly, I had final exams for. Admittedly again, this is my third week of summer vacation. I keep breaking promises :( Sorry folks.**

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I have no real recollection of what the fuck I was thinking for this fanfiction. I went and read the summary I made and don't remember jack shit. So I'm altering it, sorry but not really, and I've posted the NEW Summary below. If you I lose a whole bunch of you I'm sorry, but I can't write about what I don't remember.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 14**

Back in there room, Seshomaru went to work choosing his course books and left Natsu to his own devices. The young inu youkai chose to spend his time going over his own bookshelf. There was an empty shelf at the bottom that he presumed was for his own books and he decided filling it up would be his first task. He looked through each, hit with the memories they possessed. In his hands he currently clutched _Unfogging the Future_by Cassandra Vablatsky.

It had been that summer he first saw Sirius, just before getting on the Knight Bus and arriving at the Leaky Cauldron. That had been his first summer of true freedom. Of course there had been the time three of the Weasley brothers had rescued him with an illegal, flying Ford Anglia, but Natsu had been restricted all the same. At the Leaky Cauldron the only rules he had to obey were to stay in Wizarding London and be in before dark. There were next to no boundaries.

Setting the book on the shelf beside _Intermediate Transfiguration_, Natsu continued to shift through his books. When he got to _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard he couldn't help but wonder whether he should just toss it. Like Umbridge's classes, he couldn't help but feel that the book was completely useless. It was much too dry for his tastes and it served as a reminder of the nasty woman. At the same time it held valuable information that he was unable to just throw it away. So, Natsu settled for cramming it against the side of the bookcase so it would be nearly invisible.

Glancing backwards to the clock sitting on a dark wooden nightstand by his bed, he realized he'd been at it for a good hour or so. He still had a few other items to remove from his trunk and temporarily abandons the bookcase.

The trunk was half empty, his old robes having been collected by the house elves for whatever reason. He reached inside and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Pulling it out, he heard little chinks from bits of glass falling out of the fabric. A frowning Natsu put the cloak to the side and promised himself to ask a house elf to clean it. He hoped the glass hadn't ripped it, despite finding out he wasn't even _really, truly_a Potter, James believed it and so had Dumbledore when he gave it to him.

It was precious memento.

For a while Natsu gazed at the album he had received from Hagrid his first year. The happy faces of Lily and James smiled up at him from their photos, eyes sparkling with love. He felt his heart breaking. What he wouldn't have given to meet them just a month ago. He turned the page of the album. Now he had a family, even if it was just one person it was enough for him. He waved back as a much younger Lily raised her hand in silent greeting. Her hair was tied up and she was surrounded by what Natsu could only guess were friends. One looked eerily like Seamus, she had the same nose and eyes.

Setting it by his clock Natsu began to think about the coming school year while carefully removing larger chunks of glass from his trunk. How would they explain the sudden private schooling of Harry Potter? It would fit in just perfectly now that the Ministry formally announced the return of Voldemort, but there wasn't enough reason for him to get special treatment. It would look odd and appear as possible favoritism if his Headmaster sent him away like that.

The glass he managed to remove from the trunk lay in a pile to his left looking slightly dangerous and trashy. Somewhere inside Natsu was a burning hope that he could contact Sirius. Though his attempt at this failed several times last year, it wasn't enough to dissuade him from trying again. He gripped one of the larger pieces in his hand and stared at its clear surface, his reflection staring back at him with glowing eyes.

"Sirius Black."

Nothing happened.

A rush came over him and Natsu swallowed hard. "_Sirius Black_." Again nothing happened. He blinked away tears and put it down shakily. Sirius wouldn't want him to be like this, not so miserable and weepy about his death. But he couldn't help it, he missed Sirius and a part of him blamed both Remus and himself. Remus for not letting him go after his father figure and himself for _allowing _Voldemort to manipulate him the way he had. A tear rolled down his cheek Natsu wiped it away viciously. There was no point in crying now.

Tottering down the hall and into the bathroom, Natsu noted the slightly puffy look to his eyes. He made sure to cool off before walking down the staircase to where his brother now sat on the couch. Arms flung over the back, Seshomaru seemed exhausted. A glance at the clock on the mantle told him it was nearing three in the after noon and they had missed lunch.

"Did you choose your books?"

His aniki looked at him with a miserable face but nodded and let his head fall back over the edge of the couch. A small giggle escaped Natsu and he sat beside his brother. His eyes slid over the books seperated from the rest, just two.

"_Attack of the Muggle_ by Richard Dodger and _The Physical Aspect of Dueling _by Nicola Fista," he read allowed interestedly. His brother grunted and sat up. "I skimmed them both and visited the Potion's Master for a greater summary. He is well educated in the different forms of defense. I plan to have them read Fista's the first Semester and Dodger's second semester." Natsu looked at him in surprise.

"You went to _Snape_? He would actually talk to you?" Seshomaru arched a brow and replied that yes, the man was very intelligent and was more than willing to tell him about the books. "I had brought a few more books as well, though he hadn't read all of them, and he advised these two as being the best for what I plan on teaching." Seshomaru glanced at the clock, "We've missed lunch."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if we could take my invisibility cloak to the kitchens to see if an elf could clean it." Seshomaru had no clue what his brother was talking about but agreed.

"So you know where these 'kitchens' are?" Natsu nodded and ran upstairs to fetch his cloak. He came back down carrying it in a ball very carefully. His aniki rose an eyebrow but kept silent. The two exited their rooms and head out of the dungeons to the kitchens. They passed hundreds of portraits, all wondering who they were, and a MrsNorris hissed at them before running to find her master. Seshomaru smirked a little at this while his brother choked with laughter.

Arriving at the painting of the pear, Natsu removed a hand from his bundles and tickled it with his index finger. Seshomaru watched with interest, no doubt committing this to memory for the future. The elves did _not_flock toward them, but a few came to greet them and offer them some pumpkin pasties The refused but ask for a small lunch. Moving further into the kitchen, they came to face Remus, sitting at a small table with Dobby.

The two looked up at them and Remus smiled before moving over for them to sit down and Dobby ran off to work. Natsu was unable to hide the cloak but apparently it was taken as a rag. He kept it beside him, his heart beating furiously against his chest as the werewolf appraised them. The amber eyes were unnerving as were the notably dark rings under them.

Remus J Lupin had the remarkable appearance of a man who was hit with a great change and was too far in shock to pay it any attention.

Natsu couldn't help but feel his anger at him fade. He was in just as much pain as he was. Remus explained he had come for a cup of tea and a snack after having finished reviewing the Hospital Wing's files. "It's necessary to know all their histories, as some of the shadier incidents could have signs of abuse, depression, suicidal attempts, those kind of things." His eyes looked sad.

"Dobby, the house elf, was telling me about some of the visits the kitchens get. It's a good place to come and relax. He's agreed to come to me if anything suspicious or odd happens." He took a long sip of his drink. "What brings you two down?"

"We missed lunch," Seshomaru replied with ease. "I thought we might as well come and get something." Remus nodded and took a sip of his tea. At that moment two house elves arrived at the table with four plates of sandwiches, salads and two soup bowls. Needless to say, the inu youkais stared at the small feast before them with shock. The werewolf chuckled lightly.

Seshomaru managed to shove most of it onto his younger brother, taking only one sandwich and a soup. Natsu managed to eat two sandwiches and his soup before pleading fullness. Remus took half of an egg salad sandwich when offered and nibbled on it half heartedly.

"So you'll be teaching physical defence, Professor Janfrer?" He asked.

"Yes, they'll be prepared for most anything when I'm done with them," Seshomaru replied a little apathetically, "From what the Headmaster tells me, students are relying too much on their wands." Remus nodded in understandng before claiming he should get back to his office. The two waved him out before Natsu breathed deeply.

Turning to an elf, he asked her if she could remove the little bits of glass in his cloak. She nodded her head excitably and asked with a squeaky voice, "Is Tinky to be keeping glassies or throwing thems out, Sir?" Natsu froze. Could the really just get rid of the last thing he ever got from his godfather? "Yes, can you put them in a little bag for me, Tinky?" The elf nodded again and left for a moment with his cloak.

When she came back with his cloak folded neatly, she also held a small dark blue satin bag. She handed them back to Natsu smiling from one crooked ear to the other. "Thank you, Tinky," Natsu said kindly and took them. The elf seemed torn between crying and hugging him, instead it started to babble about him not needing to thank her and blushing furiously before running back to work.

The two youkais left the kitchen laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**7/6 - 7/7 of 08**

**I decided to try and do another chapter now 3 I saw the reviews almost immediately after posting chapter 14 and got all warm and fuzzy inside. I've chosen to remove the Very Important thing because it annoys me how it makes it seem longer than it really is :( **

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Summary**

**Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day was spent in their private rooms, Natsu choosing to take a nap and Seshomaru reading his books and making course plans. Dinner was skipped after the filling meal in the kitchens and it was very quiet.

Natsu had curled up on the couch beside his brother and was peacefully snoozing. The book Seshomaru was writing in already had the plans for the first semester finished and he was well into the second. There was little to write. Instead of bothering with long detailed descriptions he settled for brief summaries and the dates of when he planned to finish teaching things. He would have the ten assignment due according to where they were and gave a few day between each bit of planning so that if things took longer than they should it wouldn't interfere with the next unit.

Setting the papers down, he turned to look at his little brother. The black hair was much too long, it scraped the floor and even now the small inu youkai was _laying_ on it. A few strands had fallen into his face and Seshomaru reached over to push them to the side and smiled when a small smile appeared at his touch. Standing, he placed his hands under Natsu's knees and shoulders and lifted him up. He carried his brother right up to his room and tucked him in to bed.

Before he left, Seshomaru eyed the pile of glass on the floor and remembered the small velvet bag and the cloak still downstairs. He would get them some other time. "This Seshomaru is tired," he mumbled, rubbing his head. Back in his own room, he climbed into bed and turned out his lights.

The next morning Seshomaru awoke to a timid knock on the door. His eyes opened and he sat up, getting out of bed he went to his door. He had always been a morning kind of youkai.

Natsu stood there looking at him pitifully. He was already cleaned and dressed in Japanese clothing again. A growling noise met his ears and he smiled. "Come on, Seshomaru-u!" Natsu whined, "I'm starving!" Seshomaru merely told him to wait in the common room for him. The pup gave him a pained, wide-eyed look but did as told.

Seshomaru climbed into the shower, he hated the way the water pelted his face, and hurriedly washed himself. The water had just started to warm up when he climbed out.

Wrapping his hair in a towel, Seshomaru put on the white shatsu and hakama he had brought with him into the bathroom. Once finished, he set about the task of brushing his hair. Naturally this took a very long time. Once he was certain there weren't any knots, he pulled it back into a high ponytail with a red tie. Looking into the mirror he saw his father. It somewhat angered him.

Inutaisho had abandoned him the second he fell in love with that ningen. It had been improper and disprespectful to his mother, having died just a few months before. The taiyoukai had then killed himself to save her. She died a few years later.

Seshomaru shook his head, he wouldn't deal with this right now, it was something that would require plenty of time to brood. Moreover, there was no such time, as he could hear Natsu whining and howling downstairs. A smile graced his lips and he left the bathroom again.

* * *

The Great Hall was empty when Seshomaru and Natsu opened its doors. The table was bear and the seats empty, the whole place looked gloomy and abandoned without people around to make it come alive. None the less, they were hungry and a breakfast alone wasn't enough to dissuade them from filling their stomachs.

Natsu ran to the table and pulled out a chair for himself, settling into it and making sure he didn't sit on his tail. Seshomaru followed a bit more slowly and sat beside his brother. The moment he was seated, the room seemed to light up and dish after dish of _food_ popped into existence on the table, startling poor Seshomaru enough to jerk backwards. Peels of laughter escaped from Natsu as he immediately started piling food onto his plate.

He was graced with a glare as Seshomaru began to put food on his own dish, some how displaying royalty in his movements. 'Gosh,' Natsu thought. 'He has to teach me how to do that…'

Several minutes after beginning their meal, a few more teachers stumbled in, taking seats and starting conversations about what they would be doing with what students that year. Dumbledore, once again, was the last to arrive and sat next to Kagome, on Natsu's left. Natsu, having finished his meal long ago after realizing that there was no way eating so much could make him grow faster, sat back and stared at the ceiling in awe. He had never just taken the time to look at it, _really_ look at it.

Shades of orange flowed and mixed with puffy clouds, the stars near invisible at this hour. It seemed as though he were watching heaven itself.

"Albus." The voice startled Natsu out of his trance. He realized it came from an elderly teacher, sitting straight with cleanly trimmed white hair and wrinkles outlining the sides of his mouth and eyes. They were hazel and seemed to spark feelings of nervousness in him.

"Yes, Jonathon?" The Headmaster replied cheerfully before nibbling on a roll that he had slathered ketchup on and sprinkled bacon onto. "I was curious," the man started, "As to why you were bending the school rules to allow Professor Janfrer's sibling to stay at the school. Was it not decided, by the school governors, that such visitations not be permitted?"

The table had gone silent and there was little doubt that everyone at the table was curious to the answer of the question as well. "Well, Jonathon," Dumbledore's voice sounded chiding, as though talking to a young child. "That is really between the School Board and myself." The professor didn't so much as flinch and his hard eyes seemed expecting. "However, I shall indulge you. It turns out that youkai children need to be in the presence of their species youki constantly. To do otherwise would stunt their growth and cause several problems once they reached adulthood."

"There were no other candidates for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position currently available. To not bend the rules for this would leave the ministry with the job of obtaining a suitable teacher. We know what happened the last time that occurred, do we not, Jonathon?"

The man was obviously irritated by Dumbledore's drawn out and not-quite-straight answer. He let it slide and nodded coolly instead. The rest of breakfast was notably tense and Natsu felt somewhat awkward. He was about to ask his brother, quietly as possible, if they could leave when Seshomaru became engaged in a conversation with Professor Snape. Something about a spar, but Natsu didn't bother keeping track of what was being said. He was simply and completely bored and without anyone to talk to, seeing as Kagome was going over what to expect on the O.W.L.s with Professor McGonagall.

Then came Remus Lupin.

"So, Natsu. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Natsu felt a tingle of nervousness. Could werewolves tell when someone was nervous? He had a feeling they could. He had best tell the truth or as much of it as he could. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I've got a younger brother."

Remus seemed surprised. "Why isn't he here then? Surely he needs looking after as well." Natsu shook his head and explained, "He's our half brother. He's only half demon and half-human, so he ages faster. He's an adult now, I guess." He shrugged. "I never met him." Remus was frowning now but said nothing. Natsu had the impression that the man believed that there were old prejudices involved. Just the way his eyes narrowed and how he held his chin in his palm.

"Are you ready to go, Natsu?" Seshomaru nudged him. Natsu jumped up and pushed his chair in immediately. His brother smiled a little and followed suit. The two made their way steadily back to their rooms.

"What was that teacher talking about earlier?" Natsu asked once they entered the dungeons breaking the silence that had taken the two once they left the hall. "Non students and non teachers are generally refused entry to the castle. Aside from your Ministry, no outsiders are allowed unless there is an emergency. The Headmaster is bending these rules and some do not appreciate it."

They arrived at the gargoyle, Seshomaru muttering the password and urging his brother in to the room. Natsu caught sight if his cloak and the velvet bag on the small table by the couch and immediately went for it. Seshomaru allowed the younger to take it up to his room, asking him to come back down after putting them away.

To Natsu, the cloak felt softer than he ever remembered, not worn out or stretched like it used to be. In a way he missed the feeling of oldness it had, bringing a sense of familiarity. It was gone now, just like Harry Potter was. He was Now Natsu of the Western Lands and this was his invisibility cloak.

Natsu left the items on his bed and returned downstairs to where his brother waited for him on the couch. He joined him and the two stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace, devouring the wood and reducing it to mere cinders. "I've been curious," Seshomaru started. "Why did you keep those bits of glass. I saw them in your room and you asked the house elf to let you have the bits in your cloak."

There was no reply for several minutes, instead a slight tapping from Natsu's fingers that began to tap on the arm of the couch. The slow rhythm became erratic before stopping altogether, a sign of how much the younger youkai knew this conversation would probably hurt him.

"My godfather, Sirius Black…He gave me a mirror before I left for school last year. I hadn't known that though, he had told me not to open it for a bit and I just kind of forgot about it." He paused a moment, preparing himself for he would say next.

"I was tricked into thinking that Voldemort, you know who he is right?" He waited for Seshomaru's nod before continuing, "Well, he tricked me into believing Sirius was in trouble at the Ministry and I went there with my friends. When we got to the place I thought he was being kept, we figured out it was all a scheme to get me there. You see... there were all these prophecies contained in these funny little orbs that only the people they were about could pick them up. Voldemort couldn't get there, so in a way he sent me."

Natsu rubbed his face, feeling wetness in his eyes. "And I did exactly what he wanted." He straightened up to try and continue the story. "Sirius came to rescue me and he died trying. It was my fault he's not here anymore. If I had opened that package I would have been able to communicate with him through it. I wouldn't have believed he was in trouble and he wouldn't have had to save me!" A tear escaped his eye and managed to slip down his left cheek before he swatted it away.

Seshomaru pulled him into a hug with his right arm, not really understanding quite what Natsu meant by communicating with the mirror but choosing to ask later. Right now he understood that Natsu needed to release it all.

A/N end note

**I'd really like to thank two reviewers for being, not only my first to review, but reviewing nearly every single chapter since I started this fanfic : )**

**Thank you Sessho's Gal and Sugar High Water Uma! You two have been great! **

**I suddenly realize how it sounds like I have decide to end this whole thing because of that statement XD **


	16. Chapter 16

12/5/07 7/8/08 – 8/17/08 A/N

Kyaaaaah…I'm using my laptop cuz I wanted to work on this chapter while on vacation. The thing is, I worked on a different one…Anyway I had a bit of trouble with it, wanted to eek a few things out since my cliff notes I made don't take me very far xD Alright, review answers!

'you do realize that a shatsu is just a normal shirt right?'

Yes I know. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if haori was what I wanted, so I planned to trick you all by just typing in 'shirt' to a dictionary site until I was sure what I wanted. Next chapter will have better clothes, dun worry, be happy starts singing that song Damn, I have an intelligent audience….If you were all dumb I'd have no problem..lol

'will Sesshoumaru and Natsu deal with Snape? is he going to be an ass all the time?'

You'll find out, but I'll let you all know that I am a Snape fan. I was that kid that snarled when my friend got a bookmark (that had 'Snape, friend,' on one side and 'Snape, foe,' on the other ) and placed it 'foe' side up when she put it on the door. Because I like the snarks, they're just like me.

It always looks longer in the Word Document...

Rating

PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.

Summary

Inuyasha/Harry Potter Inutaisho had three sons. One hanyou, two youkai. Seshomaru's second youngest brother, Natsu, was killed as a baby when a miko was sent to assassinate both princes. He's hit with a spell to send him into the future. Natsu's sent spiraling through time and into the body of a witch to be reborn, his true self waiting to be awakened by the familiarity of his past. Unknown to all, there is something inside him that no one fully remembers exists. What if it's something that the darkness can't wait to get it's claws on?

* * *

Harry Potter and the Inner Demon

Chapter 16

A half hour later, the two were still sitting quietly on the couch. Natsu had long since calmed down but the puffiness in his eyes were ever present, as well as the heat in his face making him drowsy. "Don't fall asleep yet, Natsu," Seshomaru chastised half-heartedly. "You won't be able to sleep tonight if you take a nap now." Natsu nodded his head against his brother's shoulder. There were a few more moments of silence except for the crackling of the fire and ticking from the clock on the mantle.

"I've been thinking," The older youkai began. "Your hair needs a trim." There was no reply so he continued, "maybe get it cut to you waist, or mid back." Still no answer. "Or shorter if you like." Natsu twitched his head a little from left to right. "Long it is then," Seshomaru muttered.

His voice was hoarse and a little croaky but Natsu managed to ask, "when?"

"When ever you feel up to it" Seshomaru replied gently while petting Natus's head affectionately.

"Can we do it now then?"

Seshomaru nodded and stood up, leaving his brother on the couch. "I'll go get my knife." As strange and somewhat intimidating as that sounded, Natsu felt his heavy heart begin to lighten. He needed to trust his brother not to cut him.

Seshomaru returned with his knife, more like a dagger, and it's quartz handle glowed a faint orange in the firelight. He gestured for the pup to turn so he was facing the arm of the couch before settling behind him. "Where do you want it cut to?" He asked, pulling his own hair out of the ponytail.

"Waist," Natsu croaked, slipping a hand around to press against said body part. "How are you gonna do it with one arm?" He received no reply as Seshomaru currently held the knife in his mouth as he used his hand to collect all the hair. Once he got all of it in one spot, he picked up the tie and stretched it around his fingers, then wiggled the hair through it. Once it was set, he pulled the tie down to where Natsu's hand still sat and let it go.

Removing the knife from his mouth, he settled the blade between his brother's shirt and hair, just above the tie. Seshomaru could see Natsu begin to tense. "Calm down, I won't cut you." The muscles relaxed. Using his knee to trap the hair, Seshomaru pulled the blade toward him, cutting the hair from the tie down clear off.

Natsu felt his red eyes widening. The weight on his head that he'd become used to over the past couple of days seemed to just disappear. It left him feeling light and somewhat airy. The hair, now freed from its bind, lay against his back and he could feel Seshomaru's fingers running through it.

Seshomaru had the knife in his mouth again as looked for strands that may have missed the blade and, finding none, he set the knife on the table. Natsu looked over his shoulder and tried to glimpse his hair, unfortunately for him, that was not possible anymore.

Seshomaru lifted the cut hair up and stared at it almost fondly. "May I hold onto it?" When he received a questioning look from Natsu he continued to say, "I've always wanted to be able to see the changes your hair goes through. I remember in the few years you were with me that your hair darkened and lightened. It was always fascinating to me." Natsu hesitated but nodded as he saw the affection in his brother's eyes.

"Sure."

Natsu returned to his room, and settled on the floor in front of his trunk. He carefully slipped each piece of the mirror into the velvet bag and was surprised it all fit. Tightening the drawstring, Natsu felt the need to keep it close, to keep Sirius close. He dropped it in his lap and returned to sorting through the remaining items in his trunk.

After removed several nastily yellow socks, a sneakascope, and a few owl treats, all that was left was one red letter. He could only stare at it. Was he really ready yet? Natsu stood abruptly, the bag falling from his lap, and stormed to the nightstand. Jerking it open, he shoved the letter into the drawer and slammed it closed again. No, he wasn't ready at all.

Natsu dumped the socks in a trash bin by the door and set the sneakascope on the bookshelf. Glancing at the shelf in front of him, a torn up bunch of bound parchment caught his eye. Tugging it off the shelf he found himself gazing at it's stained, ruddy cover that was just as ripped and ragged as the rest of it.

It sent shock of pity down his spine just looking at it. Black, spidery runes glared up at him, inky strokes spelling out an unknown title. Natsu could hear his brother talking downstairs but chose to ignore it, tenderly flipping through the pages of the book.

It didn't take long for Natsu to realize it was a book of Wizarding Fairy Tales and, like many things he once assumed about the magical world, most were quite grim. One that he found himself drawn to, however, was _The Tale of The Three Brothers_. A cloak of invisibility that protected the youngest brother from the most malevolent Death. It could not be unlike his own cloak that lay, neatly folded, on his bed.

'How sad,' Natsu thought aimlessly as he skimmed through the rest of the fairy tales. Though not all of them had unhappy endings, the most certainly didn't have pleasant beginnings!

A crash sounded from downstairs, startling him from his musing. Natsu leapt to his feet, book falling to the floor with its pages flying, and dashed out of the room to the landing before the stairs. "What's going on!"

Below him was flustered looking Seshomaru standing amongst a mess of books, parchment, and spilt ink. Beside him, Professor Snape looked at him with a raised brow and an armful of books. 'What the bloody hell is with him!?' Natsu questioned, 'Why is he not the sneering, greasy git that skulks around in the dungeons?'

"Just a few spilt texts," Seshomaru mumbled, rubbing the back of his head irately. "Professor Snape had leant me a number of dark art books to look through. I just have to separate them from the school's library books." Natsu felt a snicker rise in his throat but repressed it, the uncomfortable feeling of black eyes looking through him overwhelming.

"I'll help"

Picking through the books had been a silent affair. The fire seemed content to crackle at the tension that would have taken over them if the merry heat source hadn't been there. Natsu spent this time wondering what the Potion Master was up to.

Severus Snape had never been a pleasant man, from what Natsu had come to see as Harry Potter anyway, and was by no means social. The overgrown bat was always snide to everyone, even the Headmaster at times, but he was downright cruel to the DADA teachers. It didn't make any sense that he would have such an interest in Natsu's onii-san…

Thinking of Defense class made him wonder about Remus. He had been all for the man coming back to Hogwarts, at first. After 'transforming', or whatever he did, into Natsu a lot of things had changed. His family, his knowledge, his magic or lack of…Remus had never come up as something that would change. He hardly knew the man, but for a while he had been the only connection he had to his parents.

'And now Sirius.'

But Lily and James Potter weren't his parents anymore. Were they? Natsu would have to try to find some information in the library and if it was a lost cause there he would ask Seshomaru. He sincerely hoped he'd find a book on it. Seshomaru was already getting overwhelmed by the prospect of teaching, that much was clear as a cool collected Seshomaru would NEVER have knocked those books over, and he didn't need a little brother getting in the way of things.

'Back to Remus,' Natsu hastily thought as a lump rose in his chest. 'What changed?'

The Department of Mysteries? No, it was long after. In fact, it was when he first saw him after his transformation…Could it have caused this? Just another thing to look up.

"Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu nearly jumped in surprise and his hair fell forward into his eyes as he blushed. Pushing it behind his ear he stood with a large pile of library books, their weight causing his arms to throb. There was no way he could complain though, as both Professor Snape and his onii-san had much larger piles to carry.

"Shall I take these to the library then?" He asked, planning to get a head start on that research. With Seshomaru's nod of approval, Natsu carefully maneuvered around the couch and past Snape. The man looked down at him all the while. Once he'd bumped his shoulder against the exit and was stumbling out, he heard the man say rather bluntly to his brother, "Good work raising that one. He's neither outspoken nor spoiled rotten like so many of the brat attending this institute."

As the Statue of the gargoyle settle back into it's place in front of the door, Natsu began to giggle and nearly dropped all the books as his shoulders began to shake.

'Professor Snape, complimenting ME? ' He almost lost it right there. 'He wouldn't have dared say such a thing if he knew I was Harry Potter!' Natsu started off toward the Library.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**10/24/08**

**I feel quite pleased right now. This was NOT a filler chapter! WHOOT! Anyway, hope those of you who actually, seriously KNOW Japanese can point out any errors I may have. I'm thinking about finding a beta that can help me with that and grammar, so if anyone happens to be interested, leave a comment about it or send me a message! **

**I've dropped the summary, sick of it giving me false belief that my chapters are long sniffle **

**Please REVIEW! Whether you realize it or not, I do read them and they give me a shot of adrenaline. However, please, no 'update' or 'when are you going to update' reviews because it's in my nature to just refuse to do it then. Ima Scorpio, baby! **

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 17**

Over the next few weeks, Natsu deviated back to wearing muggle clothing. He claimed to feel a little odd wearing such foreign clothing when everyone, even his brother, were draped with the traditional wizarding robes or slacks and jumpers. Remus had bumped into his several times in the halls, almost on purpose, and given him confused glances. No doubt he recognized the scent of his old friend's son somewhere under the husky dog demon smell.

School was set to begin in a few days time, meaning Natsu rarely got to see Seshomaru aside from meal time and Kagome spent all of her time catching up with the rest of the seventh years so he was left to entertain himself. In a desperate act to keep his younger sibling out of trouble, Seshomaru started training Natsu in the art of Kendo. Not a real sword, the Taiyoukai would never give the boy a weapon unless he was well trained first. Instead he'd managed to get his claws on a shinai.

After teaching Natsu proper etiquette and posture, Seshomaru left him to work on his Suburi. This managed to keep the boy's attention for several hours at a time, especially when Seshomaru hinted that his progress would determine whether or not he would take Natsu to the Feudal Era with him that winter. He was quick to take the bait and practiced every day. Each morning he felt stronger and capable of more than he did the last.

"Kya!"

Natsu's leg muscles strained as he slid forward and brought his shinai down only to stop it and pull back. Having realized after the first few practices that he couldn't keep count, his body unused to such movements devoted all of it's attention to performing the task at hand, Natsu simply set himself to 3 hours of practice every day.

Sweat beaded down his pale forehead, stinging as it dripped in his eyes. Numbly leaving the shinai to lean against the wall Natsu maneuvered himself to sit on the couch, dropping his head backwards as he choked on warm, stale air. Eyes dim with exhaustion, he staggered up again and tripped his way up the staircase and in to the bathroom.

A showered and dressed Natsu dragged his feet into the Great Hall for dinner. The tables had been rearranged to their usual places and the staff table was almost full. Seshomaru sat between McGonagall and Remus, eating his roast with elegance that only he seemed to possess. Two chairs were left and both at the ends of the table. Natsu, deciding he'd take Snape over Trewlany any day, took his seat and piled a healthy amount of roast and potatoes on to his plate before tucking in.

Snape seemed to ignore him for the most part, sipping his pumpkin juice, but once the dinner dishes gave way to dessert he turned to face Natsu. "I've been informed that you will be attending classes; only practicing theory, of course." There was no hint of emotion in his voice, sending a chill down Natsu's spine. "Err, yes. The Headmaster said I could visit the classes to learn more about the wizarding world."

"And which classes do you plan to look in on?"

Natsu fought the urge to squirm under the intense scrutiny the man was giving him and replied quickly, " I was thinking I would stay with my brother for his first class and visit charms, transfiguration, and potions, Sir."

Snape raised a brow at the last class but his mouth didn't so much as twitch. "If you plan to step one pale toe inside my potion's class, I will require you to visit everyday until the arrival of the students."

Natsu felt his jaw slowly drop and gazed at his ex-potions professor in surprise. He had just gotten used to Snape's less evil behavior and now the man had gone and scrambled his mind all over again. "R-right, Sir. When should I come?" Snape thought a moment, eyes distant as though looking at an inner calendar. "You will come with me to the dungeons after lunch; make sure to wear something you won't mind getting stained." With Natsu's agreement to do just that, the black haired man took his leave from the Great Hall.

Nibbling on a warm chocolate chip scone, Natsu stared blankly forward and took his time contemplating when his teacher had completely lost his mind. Not for the first time, he had to remind himself that he was not 'Harry Potter' anymore. He was Natsu, brother to Seshomaru and the second prince to the Western Lands, the Inu youkai territory.

Seshomaru rose from his chair to head back to their room and Natsu did the same, glad to have a moment to talk to his brother. "What have you been doing?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I needed to figure out just what I would have the students write for those essays they have to turn in," was the tired reply. "Nearly finished today…" Fidgeting with the hem of his green short sleeved shirt, Natsu changed topics, " Sna-Professor Snape wants me to come down to his class everyday until the students get here." Seshomaru's golden eyes glanced away from the hall before them and settled on his brother with interest." What ever for?"

"He didn't say but I think he wants to test me, see if I'm really different then the other 'dunderheads' he usually gets saddled with."

The rest of the night seemed like it would be a peaceful one. Natsu did ponder the oddness of his ex-professor for a few moments while climbing into bed; his last thoughts before drifting off were that—just maybe—Snape wasn't all that greasy of a git after all.

* * *

Natsu woke up with his brother so they could head to breakfast together and, finding seats between Professor Sprout and the Headmaster, quickly set about filling his stomach. It was a peaceful meal and everyone seemed in good spirits, sharing their plans for the first years and wondering who be the next prodigy. All seemed calm to Natsu.

After completing his three hours of training, an exhausted Natsu headed to the bathroom for a shower. Letting the steaming water refresh him, he noticed his scars had slowly faded. They would never be gone—a reminder of his past; Harry Potter—but they would be but a few meager memories among the new and happier ones.

Flexing his arm made Natsu wince; despite the heat loosening the stiff muscles; they still ached from his exercises. Noticing his fingers growing pruney, he hopped out and headed toward his room to change. Once properly dressed and hair combed he headed downstairs to relax until lunch.

His feet nearly knocked over the books laying precariously on the corner of the table, and a mug of warmed pumpkin juice was cradled in his hands. The sweet taste made his him melt and his eyes drooped. Groggy and light headed, the teen let his head roll backward against the couch cushion and rested his weary body.

THUNK

Natsu shot forward, scorching himself with the hot juice. He yelped in pain, slamming the mug down on the table in frustration. His shirt and a majority of his pants now soggy, Natsu glanced around for the one who caused the noise but found no one. Cursing all the way upstairs, he leapt in surprise as he heard thumping. Frozen in mid step, he toed through the hall, trying to pinpoint the banging. Pausing in front of Seshomaru's room he heard nothing within, and a peek in the lavatory revealed the same results.

As he moved toward his own room the noise became more belligerent, erratic and ear piercing. A particularly loud thump caused Natsu—and his chamber's door—to shutter. What was causing that god-forsaken racket? Gripping the knob on the door-- he hesitated as nerves nearly took over—he ripped it open and saw a blur bash into his shin.

Yowling in distress, Natsu fell to the floor gripping his victimized limb and snarled at his 'attacker'. The emerald and orion orb contained a particularly thunderous storm within its glass sphere as it rolled toward him-thunking obnoxiously as it tumbled over the wooden floorboards.

Natsu glared at it weakly as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He left that bloody ball by itself for ten minutes and it got all angry with him! "What do you want? To bang against my leg all day?" Grumbling furiously, Natsu limped back into his room without a second glance at his magic. It sped after him and squeezed through the door before he could slam it shut.

The parts of his stomach and thighs that were burned by the drink were blotchy and red—bright red, like a ripe strawberry—and the skin stung when touched. Searching through the clothes in his wardrobe, Natsu finally found another shirt that he didn't mind getting skunked up with whatever Snape had in store for him and slipped it on. Scrounging out a pair of muggle sweats, he pulled them on and hoped that they would serve as sufficient padding if the blasted orb had another hissy fit.

Said object was rolling circles around him, pleased to have it's owner in the proximity again. Natsu snatched it up and felt it hum happily in his palm. He really wished he could just hang it around his neck, keeping it in pocket gave him a bruised thigh and it was clearly reluctant to be left alone.

As soon as he had finished that thought, the orb spit out small silver chain that flapped around his hand. Reflexively, Natsu tossed it up in the air only to realized how stupid a thing to do it was and rushed forward to catch it again. Flinching as it slammed down right into fingers, Natsu scrutinized the Slytherin silver links.

"What is this?" Of course, he knew what it was—he wasn't stupid! —but how? This was just an orb of his magic; surely it couldn't actually interact with him like _this._ He cautiously put the chain around his neck, allowing the orb to bump against his chest where it seemed to purr with delight. Blushing from the feeling of warmth radiating from his condensed magic, Natsu pat its vibrating surface like a master would his pet dog.

Checking the time, Natsu puffed out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he rushed to the bathroom to some cool water on his burnt skin before heading to lunch.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**10/25/08**

**Because this review REALLY PISSED ME OFF, especially with the warning I have in the summary:**

**Original**

'**why praticli all storie of harry potter is SLASH and with snape beurk or malshit this is stupid'**

**Corrected**

'**Why are practically all Harry Potter stories SLASH and with Snape (N/A) or Malshit, this is stupid!'**

**More Polite**

'**Why are there so many Harry Potter Slash fanfictions?'**

**Firstly, you SUCK at spelling. Secondly, why did you bother looking at this 'stupid' fanfiction then? There is no indication of this being a Snarry or Drarry or ANYTHING referring to a pairing between them. If you weren't so CHICKEN as to send that review anonymously I'd be sending you a whole other list of reasons why people like it, as well as a few reasons why you are sniveling douche.**

**On another note—I really do love ripping up flamers—thank you for the quick response. I got 10 hits about 3 seconds after putting it up.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 18**

With the condensed magic bumping merrily against his chest beneath hastily thrown on robes, Natsu scrambled to make it to lunch on time. The burned skin was still uncomfortable; like it was stretched over too much space, only to seem wrinkly the next. After pushing the doors to the Great Hall open and dashing around the House tables, Natsu claimed a seat next to Hagrid. The half giant was occupied in brushing crumbs out of his beard while chortling merrily with Professor Flitwick, his great stomach shaking with each bellow.

Natsu munched on a sandwhich square and was sipping on a glass of water—pumpkin juice didn't seem all that wonderful anymore—when the Potions Master arrived. 'Later than usual,' he thought dazedly as the professor took a seat by the headmaster. Seshomaru didn't show up for lunch, but Kagome did, seating herself beside McGonagall anf the two chatted—rather nervously on Kagome's part.

Finished with his own meal, he waited for Snape to depart. Minutes passed and he looked up to the ceiling; it was slightly overcast today, however, the sun still shone brightly through the puffy clouds.

Snape rose, catching Natsu's drifting attention, and left the hall. He fell in line with the man as they made the trek down to the dungeons and neither spoke. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the stone halls and when in front of the entrance to potions lab, Snape moved through the door first. Once Natsu had entered, it slammed shut on its own, the sharp noise hurting his sensitive ears.

Snape watched him coolly, dark eyes narrowed. Lips pulled back in a sneer and bared slightly yellowed teeth at him.

"Would you like to tell me why Harry Potter is playing the role of kid brother to a demon lord?"

* * *

Kagome laid prostrate on the floor, cheeks against cold wooden boards just in front of the unlit fireplace. Surrounded by textbooks on several subjects she didn't think she would ever understand, Kagome realized just how hopeless this all was. This was material people learned over seven years; there was no way for some one to soak it up in one summer. She had skimmed through the first, second, and third year books but that didn't mean she knew how to perform any of it—maybe she shouldn't have even come to Hogwarts at all.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she felt her arms and back crack with stiffness and concluded that there was no way all of this studying was healthy.

Reaching for the book nearest her—with the title of Rudimentary Third Year Spells—that Professor McGonagall had given her to study, Kagome found that she had barely covered half the book. Dropping her head miserably, she stood and planned just how she would tell the Headmaster her decision; she wouldn't study magic. Not like this anyway, she would find a tutor and learn at a correct pace rather than cram it all into her mind at once. Piling the numerous books she snapped her fingers twice and a house elf popped into the room, looking up at him timidly.

"Is there somethings that Kringle can be doing for Miss?" Kagome smiled gently at the elf and replied in a soft voice, "Could you take these books to Professor McGonagall? I need to talk to the Headmaster."

The elf bobbed its head frantically and a wide smile broke across its face. "Yes Miss! I will be returning these books to Ms Minnie!" Kringle and the books both disappeared and Kagome shook her head--house elves were such strange creatures.

Walking past the portraits, she heard many rumors and whispers--about which paintings have been eerily empty for the longest times and which had been suggestively full—and did her best to ignore them as she reached the Gargoyle in front the Headmaster's office. Mumbling the week's password she hobbled inside the passage before it closed and waited as the stairs rose.

Raising her knuckles to the door, a voice called, "come in," before she could rap even once on its mahogany wood. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, popping a lemon drop past his lips as his blue eyes twinkled at her. "What may I do for you, my dear?"

Maneuvering herself into a seat in front of the desk, Kagome looked at him somewhat imploringly, almost hoping she wouldn't have to say anything but he'd know by the look alone. However, the old man was not omnipotent and could not read minds—she believed he couldn't, anyway—so she started her explanation.

"So," Dumbledore said when she was finished, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "You don't believe you will be able to attend Hogwarts as you cannot reach the level of magic that the seventh years are currently at before the school term starts."

Kagome nodded, somewhat relieved; explaining was not her forte. "I was wondering if there were any private tutors outside of the school that I could learn from." The Headmaster nodded, eyes looking at her considerately. "The Ministry has a Department of Education that supplies a list of private tutors; it's common for magical families to have their children start learning before sending them to school."

Rummaging around in his desk he pulled out a file. "These are the tutors in Britain—the Board of Governors make sure to keep me updated. Of course," he added, "You could return home and inquire about the Japanese Ministry's options." Shocked, Kagome gave him a funny look.

"Japan has a Ministry?" The Headmaster nodded. "So that must mean there's a Wizarding school there too! So why didn't my father get a letter to go there instead of Hogwarts? Why didn't I get a letter?"

Dumbledore smiled at her questions and replied, clasping his hands in front of him, "Your father the son of a Scottish Wizard from a prestigious pureblood family. After your grandfather finished his schooling at Hogwarts he went to study magical creatures in Japan. There—I assume—he fell in love with your grandmother and your father was born. Wizarding schools monitor the offspring of those who have attended and send a letter whether they are still in their designated regions or not. I believe your father may have received a letter from the wizarding school in Japan and turned it down for Hogwarts. As such, his children are off the roster for that school as they would guess you would follow your father's stead and go to Hogwarts.

We did not know where you were for most of your life. I believe that the temple you lived in had wards that kept our Ministry from knowing of your existence but after many checks and double checks we finally found you and sent the letter." With that ending note, the Headmaster popped another lemon drop in his mouth—looking quite pleased with his explanation. His eyes twinkled a little too much and Kagome could tell he had just come up with a plan, though she hadn't a clue whether it had anything to do with her.

Shaking her head to snap out of her little daze, she realized the Headmaster was looking at her expectantly and realized she needed to answer his earlier question. "I think I'll look at the list for Jap-" she stopped mid sentence. She couldn't go back to Japan. She had sensed another jewel in the castle and as the keeper of the Shiko No Tama, she couldn't let something like it fall into the wrong hands. She had learned that the hard way.

"I'll look at the British Ministry's list," She said confidently, and picked up the somewhat thick file of tutors and began to read them. Dumbledore watched and smiled, feeling as though he had finally found a solution to one very tedious task on his list of things to do for the coming school year.

* * *

Natsu froze, staring at the man in horror. How did he find out? Snape glared at him irately, expecting an answer. "How long-"

"Since I first heard your voice, Potter," Snape drawled, "and your are not adept in the art of occlumency, if I recall last year correctly."

All the hatred that Natsu held for the man came spilling back into him, face flushing as he bared his canines. "If you had taught me properly, none of that would have happened!" How naïve of him to believe that Snivellus Snape could ever be anything but a greasy, no good-

Snape interrupted his thoughts with a low growl, "this is not why I brought you down to my classroom, Potter." He moved around his desk and sat down, making no offer for Natsu to do the same. "Explain to me how this-" he eyed Natsu warily, "transformation came about."

"That's personal," Natsu replied evenly, scowl evident on his young face. His body may have changed, and more memories may have come to him but he still had the mind of a teenager. He would not do what this cruel man wished him to. Snape did not respect this at all.

"I have every right to know as an employee of the establishment you will be running rampant in. And-" he added coldly, "I am asking you. You should be pleased that I have not merely searched through that cob web you call a mind and been done with you." Natsu had not considered that. He was on edge and his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. The orb around his neck had grown cold, and he now missed its warmth.

"Fine," Natsu said, trying to sound reluctant though it was somewhat difficult—he _had _forgiven Snape for last year's events, if he recalled correctly—and continued on to say, "A lot happened this summer." Snape rose an elegant brow, pushing him for more.

"Professor Dumbledore picked me up a few days after my birthday," he explained, "and I went with him to see Kagome and Seshomaru. Being around his demonic energy effected me. I was- am his brother. When I was only a few years old there was an accident and I was reborn through my 'mother', Lily Potter." I suppose I may have possessed Harry Potter's baby and changed how he would have been like had I not done so."

Swinging one leg back an forth across the floor self consciously and shifting from one foot to the other, Natsu looked Snape in the eye and said bitterly, "When you arrived at the school to prepare for the school year, I thought you were nicer. That you weren't such a jerk. However, I'm not so sure anymore. Were you only pretending to act like a decent human being to get into my head?" There was almost a desperate plea in his voice, begging for the Potions Professor to say he really wasn't as cruel as he led everyone to believe.

The man had served as a—dare he say it—friend for his brother. Natsu doubted that Seshomaru had many friends, the danger they'd be in as companions of a taiyoukai was great and he knew that he'd wish to alienate himself from others to protect them. He thought of his father—the short story his brother had given him anyway—about falling in love with a human yet keeping her far away to protect her. Yet she was killed by association.

Snape returned his stare, unrelenting, black eyes tore through his soul searching for sincerity. Apparently he found it, as he leaned back in his chair and gestured for Natsu to take a seat.

"My attitude toward my students is for a reason, Potter," he started slowly, "I must keep the appearance of a cold hearted Slytherin for my duty as a spy for the Order is always being compromised. If a student sees me handing out freshly baked cookies to Gryffindors and sharing gossip with Hufflepuffs, they will undoubtedly send news to their parents who may or may not be part of the Dark Lord's circle." The very idea of that happening seemed to unnerve him as he gave a small shudder and Natsu felt a tiny bit of pity creep into his heart.

"You are a special case, Potter. I am especially harsh toward you as you are the greatest enemy of the Dark Lord and-" the next few words were spat like venom, "because of James Potter, as you should know after looking into my pensive last year." He still held a grudge it appeared.

"Yet you yourself are not so innocent. You always rush into things like the Gryffindor you are, endangering others and getting yourself nearly killed. I could only imagine what Lily would say if she saw her son running around like a wild animal." Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Snape looked older and more tired than Natsu had ever seen him. "While you are the brother of Professor Janfrer, you are also the son of Lily and James Potter. You are who you are through them if only for the fact that Lily carried you in her womb and Potter impregnated her." Natsu blushed furiously at how blunt he was being.

"I suppose," Snape said, quietly, removing his hands from his face, "I must learn to know you—as you are the sibling of a colleague and I will see a lot of you for the rest of this year." A small smirk pulled at his lips as he said, "Your brother has asked me to further your knowledge in swordsmanship." Natsu's eyes widened and instantly he felt his gut churn furiously. "Why didn't he ask me first?" Gnashing his teeth together angrily, he fought back the urge to stomp his foot like a child.

"He is concerned for you," Snape replied smoothly. "He wants you to know everything you possibly can before he takes you to his time." Natsu's eyes shot up in shock. "Yes, I know all about that. The Headmaster informed the staff of Professor Janfrer—and I suppose yourself's—home. Professor Dumbledore feels it's best that everyone know everything they can know as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. He will not, of course, tell the students. They have no need to know." Natsu nodded with acceptance though annoyed that he had been left out of so much.

"So," Natsu said, deciding it would be best to change the subject before thing became awkward, "What other reason did you have for wanting me to come down here." Glancing around the lab suspiciously, he continued, "Surely you didn't plan on us just talking everyday until the start of term." Snape nodded and stood. He glided across the room to a cabinet and tapped it with his wand before opening it, revealing three shelves of books. Pulling one tome out, he closed the cabinet again and dropped it on the desk in front of Natsu, the thud resounding in the cavernous room.

"I plan to make a Potions Master out of you, Potter." He said smugly, staring at the spot where his orb of magic was starting to hum under his robes. He reached under his own robes and pulled a silver chain and a cloudy blue-gray orb into view. Black mist swirled inside; giving the orb an air of darkness as it seemed to tremble gleefully in the man's grasp.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**10/26/08**

**More story less Author Note this time. Started this last night and I finished it after a college tour—really stunk in my opinion.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 18**

Natsu gaped up at the man who stood above him, a chain attached to an orb not unlike his own swinging back and forth between them like a pendulum. Green eyes met obsidian and the dog demon managed to choke out, "How-"

"I was young," Snape answered abruptly, snapping the chain up and catch the orb like a yo-yo. Stepping back, he paced in front his desk, like a fire had been lit within him, leaving him restless and undeniably _awake. _" When I was young," Snape started, Natsu could hear the anxiousness in his voice, "before Hogwarts, I found myself lost in Knockturn Alley—purely accidental, my mother and I had been separated—and was confronted by a vampire. I don't know why or who they were—perhaps it was a rogue who wished to start up their own clan and planned to come back for me later—but they turned me." Natsu stiffened, unsure of whether he should reply. However, Snape didn't seem to expect one as he kept on talking.

"Vampire magic is very similar to wizarding magic, Potter. Did you know that?" Bitterness was rising with each step he took. "Most wizarding folk like to overlook that detail and brand vampires as dark creatures, as well as all the other humanoids. The only difference between a wizard's magic and a vampire's is the shade. The shade and effect." None of this made sense to Natsu, it seemed garbled as he seemed to be drawn into the emotion in this man's voice. Emotions that he had never heard come from anyone, much less his Potions Professor.

"My two magics would have mixed fine, they wouldn't have rejected one another so violently if it hadn't been for the prejudice in the Ministry and those that followed in its stead. My muggle father, disgusted by Wizards, was even more agitated by my being a vampire. I was twice as filthy as my mother in his eyes and he made it clear. Oh so clear." A shudder ripped through Natsu's spine, violently rattling his bones at the mood that had befallen the dungeons.

"What happened?" he whispered beseechingly.

"My…distress…was noticed by my magics. They fought for control and worked to annihilate one another—make me hated just a bit less by my father." Distaste was imminent. "My Vampiric magic won. I am no wizard, but my mother pretended I was. The truth is, the Ministry can find no difference in the magics. Only by name and knowledge do they separate them. The fools."

Snape turned to Natsu again. "My eyes were once this grayish blue. When my wizarding magic left me, so did the color of my eyes. All that's left is a cursed, dead magic that looks out on the world with black eyes."

He waited for Natsu to respond, but the boy hadn't a clue what to say. He nodded instead. "My wizarding magic formed this orb when I was nine years old. My mother feared I might not be able to perform the spells I would be taught here, so, she made me a potion's expert by the time I was thirteen. Despite my exceptional grades she was always afraid. I was lucky the Headmaster was so willing to allow me schooling. "

"Then why were you so angry about Remus being a werewolf here?" Natsu was so confused right now, and his condensed magic seemed to be drunk off of one thing or another as it started humming only to die down and start up again, making his chest feel somewhat numb.

"Lupin nearly bit me, Potter. That is pure death for a vampire. Werewolves have always been our enemy, we are incompatible as lovers, friends, and even acquaintances—there is rarely a middle ground between our races."

"Oh," was Natsu's somewhat lame reply. Snape flipped open the book he had dropped on the table and Natsu recognized it as his first year Potion's book. He felt just a hint of dread fill his heart. "I'm going to make sure you always have a tie Natsu," emerald eyes shot up to look into obsidian. "A tie to the wizarding world, be it made of string or thread. I know you long for your magic, as it longs for you—quite obviously." Snape glanced at where the orb was as it hummed again.

"We will start with boil cure."

Natsu gave a small groan and Snape gave a small chuckle, silencing the boy as he stared up at him—absolutely stupefied.

Once the Potion had been completed, Natsu had a whole new respect for the man called Severus Snape. He had shed his robes and was quite glad he had worn the shirt he had; it was filthy by the end of the session and there was no doubt that the stains had set in immediately, leaving permanent blotches all over it. As they set about making the Potion he could see the progression of Snape's hair from smooth and—dare he think it—soft to limp and greasy with each fume that swirled up into the air around them.

Natsu had to rush back to his rooms to shower for supper. Once clean and dressed, with his magic—once again—bouncing happily on his chest beneath his robes, he set off for the Great Hall. Swinging the doors open, he was found himself nearly lifted off the floor as he was pulled into a tight hug. "Mr. Potter!" Natsu definitely knew who that was.

McGonagall pulled back from her hug and looked him in the eye and Natsu could see the pity that shone there. "The Headmaster just told us everything after lunch, you poor boy!" Natsu certainly didn't feel he was a 'poor boy' but kept his mouth shut as not to be scolded afterwards.

"Right," he said uncertainly, and slowly made his way to the staff table and sat between Snape and his brother. The Gryffindor Head of House—thankfully—did not follow him there. Instead she returned to her seat by the Headmaster. "Severus!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, trying to peer around several other teachers. "Why weren't you at the meeting? Young Janfrer is actually-"

"I already knew, Filius," Snape replied smugly, and Natsu rolled his eyes at the smirk that formed on the Slytherin's face. Hagrid gave a loud bark of laughter from across the table, saying," Shoulda known! Sev'rus would be the one ta find out first!" This did not stop the ever growing smirk, it only served to widen it.

For the rest of dinner Natsu barely said a word; he wasn't too sure he liked everyone knowing about his old self. He found it difficult to remember that he himself was 'Potter' when someone addressed him and it tended to shock him a little each time he realized it was him they were talking to.

Natsu was glad to head back to his rooms with Seshomaru, and hopped from his seat quickly as his brother made to leave. "Natsu," he stopped just a few steps from the table and turned to see the headmaster watching him with twinkling blue eyes. "Would you come to my office in an hour?" Loathe as he was to agree—quite tired from the day's events—Natsu nodded and promised to be there. "Thank you, my dear boy," Dumbledore chirped, "the password is cauldron cakes." A wave of snickers passed over the tale, making the old man smile even more brightly.

* * *

On the way back to their rooms, Natsu leaned on his brother as he stumbled sleepily through the halls. Seshomaru wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and kept him steady. A murmured password to the statue and they were in their living room. Seshomaru made Natsu comfortable on the couch with the promise of waking him up in time for the meeting with the headmaster.

Removing the ribbon that held his hair up—black today—he felt his hair float down to land on his back and shoulders, pooling on the sofa next to him. It would be strange, no doubt, to the students for their male teacher to have such long hair—silver too—with their gender policies. It was a surprise to him, the way humans separated males and females. He had heard a funny comment or two in passing, his colleagues seeing it as a disgrace. Demons had no such barriers; there were no gender comparisons. As far as he remembered, his mother had been incredibly strong. Her death had been a shock to him, his father, and many family friends.

Natsu rolled over in his sleep, his tail—lately it had been wrapping itself around his waist like it was glued to his body—had uncurled to sink onto the floor. Seshomaru pet his own tail and smiled as it twitched. As a pup in his true form, he had found great pleasure in 'chasing his tail' as his mother and babysitters had called it. It really was time for him to show Natsu, but deep in his mind he remembered the loss of his arm.

Inuyasha had hacked it right off—in his true form no less—and he was fearful for his midnight haired brother. Sure, he could get his arm cut off even if he hadn't been in his true form, but at least it would be so permanent. If his half-breed brother had cut off his arm in this humanoid form, it would have grown back within the decade. However, that was not the case and the loss of the limb as his true self would never heal.

Rubbing his eyes, Seshomaru glanced around in boredom. He really was curious as to how Natsu and Severus' meeting went. The man was quickly becoming some one Seshomaru was accustomed to having around—a companion. He knew of demons and—as a vampire—lacked the prejudice that many purebloods possesed. The Headmaster had given Seshomaru information on the current world, views, technology, Dark Lords…The last concerned him greatly.

Natsu was only a pup and he had people out to kill him. It was after he learned more about this 'Lord Voldemort' that he started Natsu on Kendo and asked Severus to teach him Western forms of swordmanship. He would not let any more harm befall his brother.

The clock on the fire mantle read twenty minutes to eight and Seshomaru decided it was as good a time as any to broach the idea of Natsu's learning to control his true form. The boy wouldn't be able to sleep that night if he allowed him to nap much longer. Reaching over to give him a nudge, Natsu groaned and kicked at him.

With a devious smirk, Seshomaru grabbed hold of the foot and pulled, literally dragging the boy from his slumber. "S'wats tha fer?" Natsu mumbled, voice slurred with sleep and eyes hazy from exhaustion.

"We need to talk about something before I send you off to the Headmaster."

"Well what is it then?" Seshomaru's lips turned downward in a disapproving fashion, causing Natsu to wince and mutter a quick apology. "You're at an age that you should learn to control your true—or beast—form . I want to start teaching you soon." His brother gave him a look of absolute horror.

"I can't!" He sputtered, sleep wearing off as his irritation began to grow. "I've got Kendo practice, Potions _and_ training with Snape—which," he added spitefully," You never even _asked_ or _told_ me about."

"I just want you to be prepared," Seshomaru growled warningly. "I don't want to take you ome to lose you again—this time irreversibly!" Natsu sent a glare at him, one that nearly broke his heart.

"I need to go see the Headmaster." He left and had there been a door to slam, a thunderous bang would have followed him.

Seshomaru put his face in his hands, wondering just what it was he had done wrong. He only wished to keep his brother safe, but it seemed that he only succeeded in angering Natsu. Perhaps he was just holding on too tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**1/25/09 A/N**

**How sad is this; I set myself a dead line for New Years and post nearly a month late xD I'm never making dead lines again, I just mess myself up. A little longer (or it feels like it) than normal.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 20**

It was with speedy, loud steps that Natsu headed in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Anger was boiling down but the bitterness remained. He loved his aniki but he would not let him take control of his life. Anything Seshomaru planned that included Natsu should be run through him first—no exceptions.

The condensed magic lay cold against his chest, the chill permeating through the shirt he had under his robes. It was with mumbled words that he told the gargoyle the password and a bent head as he jogged up the moving spiral staircase, allowing him to be at Dumbldore's door in an instant. Mahogany doors opened for him before his knuckles touched them and the Headmaster sat behind his desk with a wide smile beneath his snowy beard.

"Hello there, Natsu," he started. "Thank you for coming." Natsu nodded and sat the chair across from the desk but rejected the lemon drop offered to him. Popping it in his own mouth, Dumbledore gave another bright smile, "I have an excellent idea as to where Harry Potter has disappeared to this year."

Natsu blinked a little stupidly; mind still somewhat wrapped around his argument with Seshomaru, "What, sir?"

"Well, Miss Higurashi came to me to ask if there were any tutors she could learn with and that gave me the most brilliant plan. Harry Potter, after a most harassing year at Hogwarts, has decided to take on a private tutor. Now, most tutors are signed up with the ministry of their country but not all are. My nephew, Marcus, was a tutor for 30 years and chose to remain off the list. He's settled down and currently doesn't have a student to teach. Harry Potter, not wanting anything more to do with the Ministry, has hired Marcus Dumbledore and will not be returning to Hogwarts this year."

With this swirling in his head, Natsu contemplated the idea. It would make sense: maltreated by a ministry placed teacher, slandered by the ministry run _Prophet,_ abused by his peers, why would anyone stand for this. 'Why have I sat back and taken this every year?' he wondered. Looking to Dumbledore he smiled, fangs glinting in the firelight, and said, "Harry Potter has officially quit Hogwarts so as to pursue private tutelage."

* * *

Natsu did not return to his rooms but took a walk down to the lake. Darkness had long since descended and the moon was nearly full, shimmering ethereally in the thick night time sky. It was a bit chilly for the end of the summer but he wrapped his tail around himself to keep warm. Watching the Giant Squid lift its tentacle from the water and curl in the air, Natsu took the time to think.

He knew Seshomaru was looking out for him—he really did! But freedom was something Natsu had always had to fight for, and that the battle would continue with his brother somehow hurt. He was not a push over, nor was he going to simply roll over. Seshomaru was going to have to realize that Natsu wasn't the baby he knew so long ago.

It wasn't really the training that bothered Natsu though. He couldn't wait to see what this beast form was, and kendo really was important. Nevertheless, having potions thrown into the mix and school starting again was just havoc. It would be reckless to take on so many projects at once, especially with kendo being so tiring still. A beast transformation would be best left for another time.

A breeze ruffled his hair and the cold finally penetrated his lukewarm bubble and he rose to his feet. He would be expected back by now, though he guessed he'd only left the Headmaster's office a half hour ago, and Seshomaru might take it into his head to look for him.

Once passed the entrance to their chambers, Natsu looked around for his brother only to find that he was not in the sitting area, however, a light slivered out through the cracks of his door. Deciding it best not to disturb him, he climbed the stairs and stalked into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

As he climbed under the covers and turned off his light, he made himself comfortable on his pillow and drifted off, the orb still hanging around his neck and humming with warmth against him.

* * *

"Dice the orchid stem for me."

"Alright-"

"No, no no! What are you doing, you imbecile! I said dice, not mutilate!"

"I'm not mutilating anything!"

Natsu was very much prepared to through the knife, clenched tightly in his fist, to the stone floor if only to frustrate his ex-Potions professor. The git had no reason, in Natsu's mind, to be so picky!

"To dice is to cute finely, Mister Janfrer, _not_ hacking the ingredients to your heart's content. Stir the potion clockwise for me while I attempt to salvage your pitiful massacre of innocent orchid."

The two swapped places and Natsu began to stir the lemon colored potion. It was thick and his arms quickly weakened and he wondered how Snape did it. Peeking through the corners of his eyes, he watched in amazement as his—mentor?—diced the stem with ease and speed. Natsu compared it to the way the chefs on the telly prepared their vegetables. Snape scooped up the orchid stem and gently slipped it into the potion. He shooed Natsu away and returned to his stirring.

"I'll put it to simmer and we'll prepare to store it in an hour. Go clean yourself up, I'll be there in a minute."

Natsu, gratefully, left the lab and headed straight to the sinks in a room just off to the left. He had questioned whether they were actually sinks when he'd first seen them; they were large enough for him to lay quite comfortably in. Washing his hands thoroughly, he scrubbed his face and hair to remove any reside from the potion's fumes. Snape joined him and the cleaned in silence, turning off the water when they finished and Snape cast a drying charm on them both.

It was the night before the start of the school year and Natsu had yet to encounter Remus or make up with his brother. They hadn't crossed paths during breakfast and Natsu had remained in their common room until lunch. It appeared Seshomaru was giving him a wide berth until Natsu sorted whatever he needed to out in his head.

Snape had informed him he would be dining with him in his chambers that night as the potion they were making—a healing salve to treat magically induced boils and rashes—would take up most of the evening. So, as they walked into the Potion Master's office, Snape snapped his fingers twice and a hous elf popped into the room. "What can Gilly be doings for masters?" Natsu couldn't look the elf in it's great twinkling grey eyes; it was too sad with it's grummy pillow case. Snape, however, had no such problem and ordered imperiously," Bring us up two sandwiches and some tea, Gilly. That will be all."

"Yes Master Snape, sir! Gilly will be bringing it up in just a moment." Just as quickly as Gilly came, Gilly left, only for a large tray to appear on the desk. Sitting themselves down, Snape noticed the grimace on his student's face. "What is it, Mister Janfrer, that has you expressing such a distasteful visage?" Reaching for a sandwich—ham and swiss, he believed—Natsu stalled for a moment before asked, "What do you do when you when you're angry at someone when you know that the only reason they did what they did was to protect you?"

Snape watched him through limp black hair that had fallen out of the band that kept it back, black eyes unfeeling. "I assume that you are referring to either your older brother or Mister Lupin?" At Natsu flushed nod he continued, " If you already know their reasoning and accept it then there are only two option; Forgive them or hold a grudge." The young dog demon snorted and Snape raised an elegant brow.

"I don't see any reason for you to continue to blame either man for whatever has been done—though I have not been informed exactly what the conflict is—and it seems that the best move would be to forgive them. What have they done to spur your anger?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Natsu grumbled, "Seshomaru been a bit of a control freak. I know he wants to protect me but he keep doing throwing all of these goals on me and expects me to just sit back and take them all on." His eye narrowed at the liquid that swirled in his cup before closing them with a sigh. "I've already forgiven him but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him more about it. He's giving me space." The last bit was growled out with a scrunched nose.

Snape smirked pleasantly—if one can smirk and pleasant at the same time—and replied, "this is just a small disagreement, you'll most likely work it out between tonight and tomorrow morning." The cold eyes stared straight into his own. "I'm more concerned about Lupin. I'd have thought you'd be smitten with the idea of being able to be yourself around him. Weren't you two fine at the end of last year?"

"I dunno," Natsu muttered. "I..I just can't help but be angry at him. He held me back at the ministry." Natsu bit his lip. " Every time I see him I think that if he hadn't held me back I could have…could have stopped Sirius from falling through.." He felt his eyes getting wet and quickly focused on drinking his tea, hoping it would loosen the lump in his throat. " I know it's not logical but…it just hurts. For all I know, he blames me too." Snape rubbed his chin, fingering his sandwich—was that _raw steak_ he saw soaking the bread?—and seemed to consider his next few words carefully. "I believe," he started, "that you need to confer with Lupin. He should be released the hospital wing in the morning-"

"What!" Natsu started, worry coursing through him. "What's he doing there?" Another have-you-been-practicing-or-are-you-just-naturally-that-stupid look from Snape sent his mind reeling. Hospital wing…Remus…Werewolf… "The full moon!" Natsu groaned in guilt. Perhaps that was why he been so irritated with the man lately. Could his…issues…with Remus have been a purely canine reaction? It wouldn't surprise him from what Seshomaru had once mentioned about territories and dominance controversies that often broke out between the canine species. The full moon was so close that it probably brought out more of the wolf in Remus, in turn aggravating his instincts.

"I think I get everything, sir." What was about to happen next would undoubtedly come back to haunt him but he went on to mutter a soft, "thank you, sir." He buried himself in his sandwich once more. Over the table Snape did the same with a wide grin that revealed his lethal looking fangs, stained a bloody red from—well—blood.

Finishing their dinner, the two returned to the Potion Lab. Snape pulled out his wand only to think a moment and return it to his pocket. "I suppose you'll need to know how to do this by hand." A wave of misery passed over Natsu but he shook it off. Using magic was no longer an option for him. Snape pulled on a pair of dragon hide gloves ("Heat resistant, never go for anything lower than grade three or you will burn yourself faster than you can bite your tongue.") and grabbed onto the rim of the cauldron. The potion had gotten even thicker in the hour that they had spent away and was now resembled a tub of wax rather than the toothpaste it had been before. He cautiously poured it out on the wooden table that had been used to dice the orchid stem earlier and returned the cauldron to the table it had simmered on.

The next half-hour was spent learning to fill each glass jar to the proper amount so that it wouldn't end up half full from shrinking because of the cooler temperature. "We can't just leave it in the cauldron," Snape explained, "because it would develop the hardness of a diamond from the remaining heat from the cauldron. Like when fixing a meal, it would continue to 'cook' even after removed from the stove or oven. As you won't be able to use any magic at all, you can't simply place a cooling or neutralizing charm on the cauldron so you'll need to remove the salve completely and allow it to cool naturally. Of course, you'll find it quite difficult to use in this state." He gestured to one of the jars that had been filled already. The salve had already shrunken and turned to a solid candle like wax.

"We keep it in such a state to preserve it," Snape continued, rolling up another batch to fill the next jar. "When you want to use it you'll need to heat it up again." Bringing the jar to the burner on the other table he began a demonstration. "See how the salve melts and seems to create more again? It's actually reverted back to it's state before simmering. If you wanted, you could skip the simmering but you would have to deal with a greater mess while storing it and there would always be the worry of spilling it as you can't put a lid on it. If you did it would rot. It needs exposure to the air when kept over the long term." Natsu nodded, feeling more than a bit over whelmed. He would take a day or so stew over all this information.

After finishing, they returned to the potion's classroom where Natsu asked, "What should I do for the school year? I know you'll be busy grading and teaching so when should I come?"

"I expect for you to be in this classroom a minimum of two periods every day, Mister Janfrer," Snape replied with a sniff. "I don't really care about what you do with the rest of your time so long as you aren't in my way or causing trouble." Natsu gave him a small smile and bid him good night before leaving the room and turning to the left, intending to return to his chambers to sleep the rest of the night away.

He did not expect an exhausted Remus Lupin to be waiting for him just outside the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**1/27/09**

**A/N**

**Now THIS is longer. The actual story part I mean. I'm content with it, some was forced and there was such a mixture of dialogue and narrator…phew….**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon **

**Chapter 21**

"R-remus!" Natsu's eyes were wide and his nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of earth mixed with the pungent odor that came with an extended trip to the hospital wing. His lip curled back to reveal a rather intimidating fang and he hurriedly put a stop to it. "I thought you were still in bed from the full moon." Remus shook his weary head and amber eyes connected with jade. The young demon recoiled from the hurt and betrayal that lingered in them, looking away.

"We need to talk Harry." The werewolf hesitated a moment before correcting himself, "Natsu." He stood and gestured for him to follow.

Nibbling on his lip, Natsu followed him until they made their way to Remus's office and sat down. The somber looking man had bags under his eyes and—despite the tension between them at the moment—Natsu felt inclined to pity him for the stress he must be under. Several minutes were spent in silence except for the shuffling of papers as Remus cleaned up his desk and the crackling of the fire eating away at the logs in the fireplace.

It was warm and comfortable in the office and Natsu soon found himself being lulled to sleep in the cushioned arms of the plush chair he had settled into. Eyes drooping and head nodding, he was jolted awake by a tap on the shoulder. Remus had prodded him and looked as though he were expecting something. He could only shrug meekly and Remus decided to start.

"How did…this…happen?" He asked, eyeing the elongated ears and long silky tail that Natsu had acquired not so long ago. It felt like just a week had passed since he had found his true self and met his brother. He quietly explained to his father's old friend what he had missed and attempted to explain how.

"I guess when I was just a young pup the miko meant to send me into a sort of time limbo, or something like that. She must not have done it right or maybe when my soul was exorcised from my body it was sent to the future and it searched for something similar it could latch on to. It must have seen my mother as a candidate since magic is a bit like youkai and taken the chance." Natsu scowled, "but I don't know if I simply possessed the baby that was growing inside her or if I—this is really weird but—might have made her pregnant with myself. "

He flushed under Remus's unmoving stare and was beginning to fear he had said something a little too strange for the man when a loud bark of a laugh struck him. That was Sirius's laugh! His head shot up and stared Remus down as he fought the conflicting emotions in his heart and the fluttering in his chest. Remus never laughed like that, his was a quiet chuckle that was warmed the soul; it did _not _cause the heart to overflow with bubbles that sent great bursts of joy with each pop.

"Why?" He demanded, losing himself to the anger that now seemed to multiply. "That's not your laugh, it's Sirius's!" He snarled at Remus's stunned and confused expression. "It's his, only his!"

"It's tradition."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion, biting back the fierce retort and swallowing the lump—as well as the bubbles that resided—in his throat. "Explain," he growled.

"I have adopted Sirius's way of expressing joy as a sign of my devotion and love for him as my last true friend." Remus replied a cold edge to his voice, red rimmed eyes older and domineering. Natsu almost submitted to it but forced himself to stay steady and didn't respond. "Sirius was my pack mate and fellow marauder, friend and…Something greater." Remus didn't elaborate but turned his gaze down to the desk and Natsu felt his muscles relax, not even having noticed they had tensed up.

"I heard what you were saying to Severus earlier, Natsu," He whispered. "I know that you blame me for his death but-" He rubbed his face roughly, worry lines that should just be forming on his still relatively young face etched wide spread shadows across his eyes and mouth; telling of pain, sorrow, and regret.

"I couldn't lose you too."

"You wouldn't have," Natsu growled, gripping the arms of the chair, sleep long gone and replaced with nerves. "I would have gotten to him before he fell through and we'd all be fine and he'd have a chance to be cleared, and-" He stopped, swallowing hard.

"There was no way for you to get across that room and passed countless death eaters in time, Ha-Natsu. The most you could have done would have been to be cursed by Bellatrix and hurt!" The snort Remus received did little to ease either one of their anger and he glowered at the younger to quiet him.

"I held on to you because it was the best thing that could be done for you at the time. Though I sometimes wish—dream even—of what may have been, I know that there was only one realistic conclusion to the battle between them. Sirius was in the wrong spot at the wrong moment and I would have traded placed with him at a moment's notice. If only to remedy my own foolish mistakes. " Looking Natsu in the eye again, " I should have pushed for a trial. It probably wouldn't have happened because of my…" he smiled grimly, "condition, but I could have tried none the less." He watched his hands as they fidgeted with a quill, eyes wet.

"It's not really your fault…" Natsu grumbled, pity hitting him hard again. Those eyes were just heart wrenching. Maybe he was just being a motherly inu youkai but he couldn't stand watching someone he had—at least once—felt somewhat close to. "There was too much happening and the ministry wanted a scapegoat. With Voldemort gone, Fudge had to find a new one." He hesitated before reaching across the desk to take Remus's hand in his own, quill set aside. The tough, lightly scarred hand was soothed by Natsu's warm, soft thumb and the anger that had been lurking beneath the surface of Natsu's heart receded completely, leaving a sense of peace and content between the two.

"I'm sorry for blaming you, Remus," He whispered solemnly. "I was being childish." Remus smiled gently at him and replied, "You _are_ a child Ha-Natsu." The younger sent him a mock glare which he returned with bright eyes and his—not Sirius's—small chuckle that calmed their inner beasts.

"I suppose I should return you to your brother," Remus finally stated after a glance at the clock. It was late, much later than Natsu had though and the reminder seemed to queue his eye lids to get heavy once more. "Oh no, pup," Remus admonished lightly. "I am in no fit state to carry you all the way back down to the dungeons."

"What are you doing out anyway?" Natsu slurred, dragging himself from the comfortable plush chair that he missed within seconds. "Snape said you'd be out in the morning…" He gave a weak grin at Remus's embarrassed smile. "I'm not supposed to be out yet. I snuck out once Poppy had gone to bed." Natsu giggled a bit as they exited the office and moved in the direction of the dungeons. "The Headmaster informed me of your being who you are just before the full moon and I didn't have a chance to speak to you before hand."

Once before the gargoyle Natsu turned and gave Remus a hug around the middle. The man was startled but returned the gesture with a pat on the head. "I'd like an explanation about why you shrunk later, 'kay pup?" He said playfully and pulled way in time to dodge the half hearted smack Natsu had aimed at him. "Night Remus," he muttered tiredly and spoke the password to the gargoyle. It stepped aside allowing him entrance and he came face to face—this was happening a lot tonight—with Seshomaru. A worried and anxious glaze was cast over his eyes and he pulled Natsu into a hug, nose twitching as he caught the blizzard of smells and aromas that clung to his younger sibling.

"You spoke to the wolf," he whispered into Natsu's neck, pulling the small pup into his arms. "I'm glad."

"Aniki, can't we do this in the mo-" Natsu yawned widely, "-in the morning?" Seshomaru swept Natsu on to his arm and let him snuggle in to his should as he carried him up the stairs. The rising and falling of his climb had rocked the pup to sleep and Seshomaru had to use his tail to open the door. After tucking Natsu in he gave him a peck on the head and left to his own room, smiling at the weak, "Night," that followed him.

* * *

Warm sunlight fell on Natsu's face, slowly drawing him from his deep sleep. A prod to his side had him bolting up, confused and disoriented. Another poke sent him wriggling back onto the bed and he heard his brother chuckle softly. With a mock snarl, Natsu demanded, "What's wrong with you, you cruel poker of the innocent?" Only to receive a tickle under his ribs that had him giggling and yipping in delight. As his breath began to run short, the hand attacking him withdrew and he got a full view of his older brother through watery eyes.

Silvery hair let loose nearly brushed the ground and the great fluffy tail was wrapped over his shoulder, immaculately cleaned and brushed. Seshomaru wore a black yukata that could pass for elegant dress robes and appeared godly as ever. Natsu took in the caring expression in the golden eyes, savoring it while it lasted as he knew it would be replaced with a cold mask as soon as the students returned to the school.

"You need to be prepare yourself for lunch, the Headmaster wants everyone there to run through a rehearsal for the Welcoming Feast." Natsu rolled his eyes as Seshomaru moved to his wardrobe and carefully selected a clean yukata that resembled his own but for the white designs around the hems.

"What about our talk?" Natsu asked quietly, watching for any changes of expression. He noted immediately that his brother's eyes hardened. Liquid gold had turned a duller shade as he replied, "We will discuss things after lunch; it would be best to have plenty of time." Natsu nodded and looked to his clock which read some obscene comment about lazy bums that didn't get up on time.

After a quick shower, the two walked to the Great Hall in comfortable silence and peering out the windows once out of the dungeons to admire the life growing around the castle. The thestrals were roaming outside of the forest and rows of carriages were lines up for when they would be needed that night. Everything seemed brighter and more pleasant as Seshomaru pushed open the staff entrance, allowing Natsu to enter before him, revealing the Hall properly bedecked in all it's decorations and the floors and walls scrubbed even more thoroughly than Natsu thought would be possible.

"Ah! The Janfrer brothers!" Dumbledore spread his arms in welcome and ushered them to their assigned seats near the far right of his own, placing them only a seat or two away from Hagrid and Snape. "Natsu, my boy," Dumbledore started. "After the Welcoming Feast you may feel free to sit anywhere you'd like but keep in mind that you'll need to keep from arousing suspicions. I'd suggest," his blue eyes twinkled madly, "A little inter house relations would be nice, hmm?" Natsu nodded, already expecting the orders, yet feeling somewhat guilty for not even sending his friends an owl about what was going on. Poot Hedwig would be confined to his room for the most part he couldn't risk a student recognizing her.

Sitting between his brother and Professor Flitwick, he watched with amusement as a rather irate Professor McGonagall sped her way through the list of first years. He recognized a family name or two but they sounded predominantly muggle. Dumbledore gave his speech to the four empty tables with a loony grin on his face and clapped his hands for the food to arrive. Lunch was quite casual, lighter than usual even and Natsu couldn't help but feel a little cheated. All this splendor only to lead to a grilled cheese sandwich with a meager bowl of soup! He was a growing pup still! Another, though much shorter, speech from Dumbledore and the staff was dismissed. Natsu made sure to check with Snape about their potions work being put off for the day and made his way to the gargoyle that guarded his and Seshomaru's chambers.

Seshomaru was sitting neatly on the couch, sipping tea and looking very much like a fairytale prince. He tried to picture how Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil would react to their new DADA teacher; it wasn't that hard, really.

Noting his presence, Seshomaru patted the cushion beside him and Natsu took a seat, trying to emulate the way his brother managed to keep his yukata from wrinkling. "So," he mumbled under his breath. Seshomaru inhaled and exhaled heavily before starting. "I apologize for forcing so much on you. I should have thought more about whether you would be willing and able to do all the training that I wished to get completed in a—realistically impossible—amount of time. I will seek you out so we may come upon an agreement next time rather than just instruct you to do something." He flashed a tight smile and set down his tea to wrap his arm around Natsu's shoulders.

The pup unconsciously leaned into him; he had missed his brother's comforting scents after seeing him so little in the past week. "Next time I'm upset about something," he began. "I'll tell you so we can resolve it before I get too frustrated and punch a hole in the balloon." Seshomaru's chuckle rumbled through his chest.

It seemed much too simple and he told his brother that. "Well," Seshomaru snorted, "you're not exactly the most complicated of pups." The teasing tone to his voice was the only thing that kept Natsu from tackling him. Instead he gave him a toothy grin and cuddled even closer into the taiyoukai's grip. "Now," He lokoed up at his brother expectantly. "Since we have so much time left over from this 'long and complicated' talk, why don't tell me about this beast transformation." He giggled at the look he received.

"Wasn't the 'long and complicated' talk caused by the beast transformation?"

"No, just your demon lord showing."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me."

The two shared a mocking smile and Seshomaru began to explain the process of a beast transformation. "You need to focus on your youki, and just let it go."

"Let it go?" Natsu questioned, face contorted with confusion. "Why would I let it go, wouldn't I need to transform?"

"Not at all. Hold onto our youki is an instinct that's been developed through the generations in order to disguise ourselves as well make living easier." His voice held a smidgen of pride for their ancestors as he elaborated, "A mature inu youkai's beast form can be as tall as the trees in the Forbidden Forest." Natsu gazed at him wide eyed in amazement. Seshomaru smirked at him. "Our father was as large as this entire castle," his eyes had taken a more somber look to them. "I'm afraid I'm still only 4 stories high."

"Are we going to make Hogwarts our unofficial measuring tape then?" Natsu giggled.

"Maybe, why don't we look into that."

The remaining time before the feast was spent inside their common room, making jokes and plans for the rest of the year. Once they made their way to the Great Hall, Natsu's heart felt lighter than it had in days.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

**2/8/09 A/N**

**--To SesshoGal—I so get that, I just applied for a job at Stop'N Shop. ..That is so unbelievably weird to say…Scared shitless if they ask me to come for an interview. **

**So, I finally found my email that I used for another account and wrote over 7000 words for a chapter. Yeah, I'm still gloating about it. I have to read the Lord of the Rings for some of my other fics though AND I finished Breaking Dawn from the Twilight Saga. I do NOT want to see the movie for that O_O I think I'd barf if I had to see Bella preggers…But anyway, I MUST make a Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover now. It's horrible that way, isn't it? I'm just a little Harry Potter Crossover whore. It depresses me…**

**Aside from my crazy brain, I've made a decent length chapter, the story part alone is over 3000 words, and I'd like to get in the habit of longer chapters.**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon **

**Chapter 22**

Natsu watched, wide-eyed as the Great Hall flooded with students, all chatting and trying to talk over one another. The noise was horrific and only moments after their entry his ears were ringing. Covering them with his hands did little good so he was forced to sit through it, eardrums throbbing painfully.

Glancing at his brother, he wondered how Seshomaru dealt with this for all of his life. "Not easily," the silver haired demon growled lowly, reading his mind. Natsu stifled a giggle and tried to tune the students out. Fiddling with the tablecloth, he never felt so childish before, he tried to focus on the smells that the students brought with them.

His nose was flooded with different scents and he nearly gagged at their mixing; from lilac to must, from sweat to cauldron cakes. He turned a little green and chose to hold his breath a while. His brother laughed at him lightly, "You'll get used to it," he whispered. The pup highly doubted that. He settled for watching the students continue to swarm inside and he dearly hoped that they were just _luminescent_ with joy for all the misery they were causing him.

"He's not here, Ron!"

It was barely a hiss amongst snarls but Natsu had caught it; had to catch it because he knew that voice.

"We'll ask McGonagall later, maybe the Order had to take him somewhere."

He knew that voice as well. Over hundreds of heads and passed as many faces he easily picked out the bushy brunette and the flaming red head. The were taking their seats at Gryffindor table, faces gray with worry. Hermione had red raw rims around her eyes and looked bout to burst into tears. It surprised him—this worry that visibly seemed to overwhelm the two. What was there to be so upset about, after all, he could just be a little late, or didn't have time to write a letter over the summer.

Once everyone in the Hall had been seated, the double doors opened again, allowing McGonagall to enter, followed by the first years. They had all been eyeing the sorting hat and the stool it sat on warily. Were they always that short? Was _he_ that short? Well, he supposed he was now.

All of their little eyes widened drastically when the hat broke out in song, and Natsu choked back a laugh. They all seemed to pep one another up, he could just make out, "We can do this!" and "It's just a hat, nothing to be scared of!" throughout the group.

"Bane, Elizabeth!"

The whole horde of children seemed to get nervous all over again as they made a path for a small, timid looking girl with long black hair. She sped over to the stool and sat down while McGonagall plopped the hat on her head.

'Is it meant to be too big?' Natsu wondered as it fell over her eyes. The hat cried, "Ravenclaw!" and the girl quickly dashed over to the table that cheered the most. Her face was rosy pink and she looked exhilarated.

"Finn, Charles!" the first years that were left wait grew more anxious and one boy looked ready to cry. Natsu would have felt sorry for him but didn't have a chance as the girl beside him patted him on the head reassuringly. He was just starting to cheer up when the girl's name was called.

"Nelson, Alexandra!"

She dashed up to the stool excitably and crammed the hat on her, blonde hair bobbing around her chin. A few moments later she was sent to Slytherin. Natsu could see the small boy she had comforted watch in misery as she went to join them. He must not expect to be in the same house, Natsu realized. The blue-green eyes seemed to water a little and something in him called out to the boy. He had the horrible need to just leap across the table and soothe his fears and worries away.

One by one, the others all disspeared and he was the only one left. He nearly flinched as McGonagall called his name.

"Wildes, Embry!"

Black hair bounced as he scurried to the platform where the stool was and sat down. His golden brown skin flushed as the whole hall watched with mild interest. The hat sank onto his head-

And there was silence.

A minute passed, than two, and the boy swung his feet nervously and the hat finally cried, "Hufflepuff!"

Embry leapt off the stool, removed the hat near ran to the Hufflepuff table, that greeted him kindly. The pressure that had been gathering in Natsu's heart ebbed away. What was wrong with him, really? Panicking for that kid? Maybe it was because he remembered his own sorting, the terror of being sent to a different house or not getting sorted at all. 'But it didn't matter so much with the rest,' he thought.

Dumbledore stood from his chair, arms wide and warming as he cried his short welcome speech. "-Since I know you are all famished by your long journey, I shall allow you all to your dines!" With that, he clapped his hands twice and the tables were all suddenly laden with a magnificent feast.

"Ten times better than the rehearsal!" Natsu said, smirking at his surprised brother. He wondered if Seshomaru had ever seen this much food in one place; he somewhat doubted it as his brother's eyes widened in awe. Natsu snickered only to receive a scowl from his brother and a large helping of broccoli on his plate.

"This would be a better time than any to make sure you get all your nutrients, _otouto_."

"Of course," Natsu growled back and stabbed one of the leafy vegetables with his fork. "The absolute best time…"

Throughout the dinner, Natsu caught onto the different conversations going on around the hall. Apparently 'Joanne' had received a motorcycle for her birthday and was learning how to ride it over the holiday breaks, 'Mike' and 'Riley' got together on the train but broke up once they arrived because Riley was actually dating Jordan, and 'Harry' had supposedly killed himself that summer-

Natsu froze.

Swinging his head to the Gryffindor table he noticed most his year huddled together and whispering quietly. Ron looked grave and Hermione was near tears. "We all saw how bad he was after Snuffles died!" Ginny hissed, "but he'd never just off himself!" She sounded disbelieving. "No way, Harry's too strong for that!" Neville agreed with her but still looked worried.

Beside him, Seshomaru shifted and whispered something about leaving it alone. So his friends thought he was dead? That he just couldn't take the pain anymore and killed himself. That was just infuriating—he had fought to live his entire life, there wasn't a chance that he'd ever willingly die.

He kept to himself for the rest of the dinner, only glancing up to check on Embry every few minutes. The boy had shied away from the others and developed a sort of poker face as he ate a meager amount of food. He didn't seem at all keen on spending the rest of his years at Hogwarts stuck in a dorm with these bouncing Hufflepuffs.

He didn't even try to make conversation with the others and it worried Natsu. It was like a motherly instinct—which frightened him a bit since he was neither a mother nor a girl—that pulled at him every time he gazed upon the boy. Maybe he was just tired and over thinking things.

Seshomaru seemed more than willing to stuff his plate with more food as soon as he cleared it of the last helping and Natsu began to flush as half the student body watched Seshomaru stacked three steaks on his plate. 'Well,' he thought. 'I have been a lot hungrier lately…' Wide eyes watched as he devoured the steaks in only minutes. Yet, he still had room for dessert.

The tables cleared themselves and the dishes returned with sweets and desserts of all kinds. Natsu was quite pleased when Seshoamru chose to butt out of his selection this time. He decorated his new plate with treacle tarts, pies, and cookies—much to Snape's disgust. The man rolled his eyes at him from his seat by Headmaster. Natsu made sure his mouth was full when he stuck his tongue out at him.

The man glared at him with promises of torture in his malevolent black eyes. This only cause Natsu to giggle, getting a bit drunk off the massive slice of pie he had finally ate his way through; Seshomaru later discovered it had excessive amounts of firewhiskey and a variety of wines in it.

Rosy faced and near bouncing, he caught Embry's eye at the Hufflepuff table and the boy turned pink again as Natsu waved ecstatically at him. The other Hufflepuffs noticed his wild gesture and all set in on the first, asking who the adorable little boy at the staff table was. Natsu snickered as he heard Embry stutter that he didn't know.

The desserts were cleared away and Dumbledore rose from his seat once more. "Now that are stomachs are filled, it is time for a few short announcements." The old man beamed at them all over his crescent moon glasses and turned to Seshomaru.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—Professor Janfrer—" Seshomaru stood before the crowd. "-Who has taken a temporary leave from his position as Ruler of the West Japan Demon territories to teach for a year, possibly two if I can convince him to stay!" Several surprised gasps and awed sighs echoed around the hall and both brothers could hear the whispers over Seshomaru's tail and hair. A small group of sixth year girls were making lewd comments and Natsu was sure his brother was fighting a blush at the blunt wording.

"And with Professor Janfrer," the headmaster continued. "I would like to introduce his young brother." Natsu took his turn to stand before the Hall, years of being stared at and the slight inebriation keeping him from being too nervous. He snuggled Seshomaru's waist just to hear the squeals of the adolescents.

"Natsu has been given permission to attend whichever classes he wishes and is to be treated with the respect of any teacher." He glanced around at the tables, eyes turning serious. "He is under both my and Professor Janfrer's explicit protection."

Both Natsu and Seshomaru seated themselves and the Headmaster continued his speech. "We will also be having an 'exchange student' of sorts this year. Miss Kagome Higurashi will be using Hogwarts facilities for both the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. this year. She is to be respected as a foreign ambassador."

Just down the table, Natsu could see Kagome looking embarrassed and when he caught her eye he gave her a confident smile, which she returned hesitantly.

"We have a new post this year, that of a Guidance Counselor, due to the current events in the Wizarding World." He nodded to Remus, beside Kagome and he stood. "I am quite pleased to welcome back Professor Lupin. Some of you may remember him when he was Defense against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago." There was a scattered applause and Remus smiled only slightly before sitting down. "You may all feel free to visit Mister Lupin and make an appointment with him."

"The Forbidden Forest is, and shall remain as always, forbidden to all students unaccompanied by a teacher, as well as the Whomping Willow. Make sure to check Mr. Filch's list of what items are not allowed in the hallways, you can find it on his office door just a few classrooms from the Great Hall."

He ended his speech with a clap of his hands and said, "follow your house's prefects to your common room's and I bid you all good night!"

Natsu swept over the rising crowds of students and searched for Embry again. The Hufflepuff was very small but was easily noticeable as the blonde Slytherin bounded over to him. She spoke very quickly and excitedly about how she hoped they would have some of the same classes together and scampered off after her house before Embry could a put a word in edge wise. He smiled softly after her and when he turned his eyes caught Natsu's once more. They immediately dropped to the ground and he scrambled to catch up with his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Come, Natsu." Seshomaru gave him a nudge and the two started to the Staff door. Remus fell beside Natsu and smiled at him. "Are you excited for your new year at Hogwarts, Natsu?"

Natsu could tell the man had struggled to keep his new identity in mind, and felt a warmth spread through him. "Yup!" He responded. "I'll have to avoid Ron and Hermione but remember that you can't tell them anything but the cover up story." The werewolf nodded and ruffled his hair.

Growling loudly, he snapped playfully at the hand and giggled as a few heads whirled around from the entrance. Wide-eyed teens watched him warily and he flashed them a toothy grin, fangs glistening in the candlelight. Those close enough to see them shot toward the double doors though Embry, nearly lost in the crowds, continued to stare. Natsu couldn't tell if it was fear or amazement in his eyes though he certainly hoped it wasn't the first; he felt that mysterious bond pull at his chest again.

Turning away, he followed his brother out the door and into the side hallway. Still somewhat drunk from his dessert, Seshomaru had to stop him from going in the wrong direction. As they were heading to the dungeons, Snape joined them and they ended up walking beside the Slytherins. The man's snakes nodded to him respectfully but eyed the two demons suspiciously.

Seeing the blonde girl again, Natsu waved at her sleepily before being pulled to the side; they had reached another passage that would take them to their rooms. The girl looked at him with buggy eyes and he stumbled after his brother. His tail had slid off his shoulder and was now curling as not to pick up and dirt on the floor so he wasn't surprised when he felt a hand or two stroke it. That did not mean he was not affected; as he had turned the corner, he let out a purring growl before Seshomaru rolled his eyes and dragged him off.

Giggles followed them and Natsu's jelly like legs, already rendered nearly useless from earlier, were now putty beneath him. Seshomaru lifted him over his shoulder and before they reached their chambers Natsu had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

It was an early morning for the brothers, and they were first to enter the Great Hall. The tables were barren and would probably remain that way until six o'clock. Natsu yawned for the better part of their wait, shooting looks of irritation at Seshomaru for getting him out of bed so early. The silver haired youkai rolled hi eyes.

"Better early than late," was all he said.

The staff were the first to trickle in and when the clock tower outside struck six, every table was suddenly groaning under the weight of eggs, bacon, fruits, sausages and so much more. The aromas, if not the quantity, set Natsu's mouth watering. Snape took a seat beside him as he took a chunk out of a bright red apple.

Swallowing, he gave the man—who was NOT wearing the hair band Natsu had gotten used to his wearing—an innocent face. "So, Snape…" Both watched as some of the students made an early entrance to the Hall. "Who are you teaching first?" The man gave him a rather harassed look and Natsu concluded that--for all Snape's strict beliefs—he was in no way a morning person.

"First year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws," He growled under his breath, stabbing at a sausage with a 'chink' as the fork hit the plate. Eyes dazzling, Natsu grinned broadly. "I'll come for a period of potions then, I'll come back later." After a second thought he bugged the man again. "When are your sixth year Gryffindors?"

"Double period with Hufflepuff, Just after Lunch."

Natsu decided it best to leave him alone until a little later.

When he turned back to his plate he wasn't too surprised to see that Seshomaru had taken the time to fill it with as much as he could—again. He briefly wondered if it was a personal chore of his or something.

Taking a hardy mouthful of fruit salad, he felt his insides burst with what he could only name as joy. He rolled a strawberry in his mouth and felt himself shudder in ecstasy. He just found his new favorite food; the small red fruit had sent his head spinning. He was so entranced with the flavor that he had missed Embry's entry.

The boy was watching him curiously, nerves from the other night soothed by a night's rest. He smiled up at the staff table and Natsu grinned back happily.

At six forty-five the first year Hufflepuffs were shepherded out of the Hall by a few older years, schedules in hand. Natsu leapt out of seat with a hurried, "Bye!" and out the staff door.

Taking a tight corner, he dashed down the corridors to the Potion's room and burst through the door. It took a moment for him to realize he had probably scared the crap out of any one in the halls, going as fast he was. Natsu threw himself into Snape's chair behind the desk at the front of the room and fidgeted with his magic.

The orb had been very 'quiet' lately. It would warm up every once in a while when he was upset or annoyed but for the most part it had simply hung limply around his neck and he wasn't sure he like it so inanimate. As if sensing his frustration, it pressed closer to his chest and warmed. Natsu smiled.

As the minutes passed he began to wonder when he had gotten so impatient; maybe it was when he connected eyes with that first year, he wasn't quite sure. He idly tapped the orb and buzzed in irritation, making him giggle. The storm clouds inside whirled and the lightening seemed to spark disapprovingly at him. Natsu thought back to Dumbledore's words about eyes being the window to one's magic. What did green eyes mean? He bit his lip in frustration. Whatever it was, Lily Potter had it too.

The pattering of feet on the stone floors reverberated around the dungeons and a few voices stood out over the rest, instructing how to get to the Potion's lab fastest and what passages to use to get their next class. The door opened and the first years and two fifth years were shocked to find him there.

He grinned widely, letting his fangs protrude out from under his lips. The gaped at him, before another group of feet stormed up behind them and questions arose about why they were outside. Embry, five people away from the door, squeezed passed them and went to sit down in the middle row. Dropping his book bag on the floor, he blinked at Natsu. Natsu blinked right back and snuggled deeper into Snape's chair with a smug smirk.

"What are you all milling about for?" Ah, there was a familiar snarl. "Get inside at once!"

The first years scrambled over one another to get in and out of Snape's way as he stormed in. One glance at the young dog demon had him glaring irately.

"Mister Janfrer, I have no intention of playing childish games today, take a seat behind a _student_ desk or get out."

Natsu gave him a pout but sprang out of the seat and gracefully landed in the aisle. Several students flinched at this and turned away. He near skipped to sit in an aisle seat beside Embry and looked to Snape, patting his hands on the desk expectantly. The potion's master rolled his eyes and moved to the front of the room, flicking his wand to close the door with a slam.

Natsu winced and glared, only to receive a smirk. Damn Slytherins.


	23. Chapter 23

**2/20/09**

**A/N**

**I felt the need to get an update in, even though it's not as much as I'd have liked. I'll tell you all straight up. I kidnapped the name Embry from Twilight. It wasn't that I just happened to like the name. All I can think about it Embry/Jacob. The worst part is that I can't even find a fanfiction for it so I'll have to make one myself—AFTER this is done with, of course :D**

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

**HarryPotter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 23**

Natsu swung his legs—they didn't quite reach the floor, much to his displeasure—and only half listened to the Potion Master's intro to Potion making. He had this speech once and that was enough for him. Glancing around the room he saw everyone was staring at their teacher with awe yet not a single one taking notes. He snorted quietly to himself and wondered why he seemed to have been the only first year to make such a mistake.

"Mister Janfrer!" Natsu head shot up at the sound of his 'name' and smiled at Snape. "Where do you find a bezoar?" Aha! Natsu knew this, first year all over again.

"In the stomach of a goat Professor!" He replied merrily and a few snickers spread through the room. "Very good." Snape looked down on him a bit smugly. "And why do you need to remove a boil salve from the cauldron immediately after it simmers?" Natsu's smile nearly slipped off his face. Boil salve? He searched his memory for what the man had told him at the time.

"Because…it will form a diamond-like hardness from the residual head of the cauldron, sir." Snape smirked at him and nodded.

"If you were in a house I _would_ have awarded you points." Natsu pouted at him and he continued, "however, you are not so I will merely have to challenge you when you have class later today."

He set the first years to creating a forgetfulness potion and Natsu glowed as he was the first to finish and hand a vial to his once least-liked teacher. Snape examined it and gave him a ruffle of the hair. Natsu squawked, "What is with you wizards and doing that!"

Taking his seat beside Embry, Natsu watched the development of his potion. As the boy made to add the pine needles he snatched them from his grip. "Hey!" Embry hissed in surprise. "I need those!" Natsu ignored him and tore off the knot connecting the five needles together and slowly added them one by one. "You can't just toss a handful in," he explained. "There was a bit of branch attaching the needles as well, that would have made it explode." Embry's eyes widened a bit and he gulped.

Natsu could smell Snape's delight from behind him and he smirked, knowing his teacher was both grateful for the save and proud of his use of his knowledge. Once Embry had finished his potion and bottled it—not the exact shade of green it should be but close enough to earn an Acceptable—Natsu eagerly engaged a quiet conversation.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Natsu was nearly bouncing in his seat. Embry shyly looked up from where he was playing with the latch of his bag and replied, "S'alright…haven't seen much yet." The young demon tilted his head and inquired about the blonde Slytherin girl. Embry blushed and fiddled with his thumbs. "Alex and I met on a playground near my house. She told me I was a wizard once I started doing magic."

"That's cool," Natsu said, smiling again. Finally he knew some things about this boy that seemed to catch his attention. "I kinda wish I could do magic. Professor Snape wants me to do a lot of potions so I can have a trade in the wizarding world if I choose to become a part of it and my brother thinks it's a good idea too."

"What do you think?" Natsu blinked at him a moment, considering the question. He hadn't really thought so much a bout what he wanted, only what he could deal with. He had that row with Seshomaru yet it wasn't really about what it should have been.

"I…I suppose it's a good idea," he mumbled slowly. "Never really considered whether I liked it or not. It would be really helpful back…home…I guess." It occurred to him that he didn't even know what 'home' was, only a vague idea from the few stories or reference made by his brother and Kagome.

Embry nodded in understanding though looked at him a bit curiously at the sudden dreamlike state his companion had taken on. The clock tower rang nine times, signaling the end of the class period. There was a flurry of bags being propped up on tables and potions being placed in the rack on Snape's desk. The man lazily yelled over the noise that there was no homework but to be sure to bring note taking material next class.

Natsu followed his new friend to the next class—Charms—and made himself comfortable in the back of the room to watch. He could neither participate nor give help here as he couldn't and wasn't supposed to be able to perform magic. Professor Flitwick introduced himself and rushed right into teaching the first years how to perform a levitation charm.

The small man was lifted off his feet as he was hit by a stray spell and would have fallen if Natsu hadn't scooped him up before the charm lost its power. There were giggles and snorts throughout the room and the Ravenclaw apologized profusely, face stricken with horror at what they'd done to the head of their house. "Now, now," Flitwick said with a wave of his hand. "'Twas an accident, I've had worse! Now back to your feathers!"

He gave Natsu a comforting pat and he returned to his seat in the back. The hype of having class with Embry had died down and he was as tired as he had been that morning again. He decided to give his eyes just a moment of rest when he was poked in the side. A high yelp escaped his throat and whipped around to see Embry motioning to the door. He must have missed the bell.

Next was lunch and Natsu was quite nervous for the Potions class he'd promise to go to next. He wondered if Ron or Hermione would realize it was him at all or if they'd ignore him completely. His potato salad didn't seem anywhere near as appealing as it had before. Peering up, he observed his two old friends as they continued to wallow and worry. Surely they were not so dependent on his presence!

Seshomaru plopped a large helping of vegetables on his plate and gave him a no-nonsense look that had him clearing his plate without further insistence. "If you eat well this year you may get a bit bigger," Seshomaru hinted but Natsu scowled at him.

"That's what you tried on me over the summer just to ge4t me to pig out. It's not going to work this time."

"Indeed, it won't be much," came the quiet reply. "But it would be an improvement."

* * *

"Turn to page three hundred and forty-four."

The class had handed in their essays from the break and they now sat on Snape's desk in a neat—but small—pile.

Natsu was seated up front again and he pointedly avoided the glances he received from both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Flipping to the page Snape had requested, he read the potion's directions.

_The Flame-Tongue Inducer_

_Allows the taker to spout flames without burning their throat but does not protect the skin around the mouth. Flame-Tongue was first developed by Pigmere Pots as an attempt to defend his cabbages from being stomped on by giants that inhabited the forests surrounding his cabin. Pots was the first to discover that fire does _not _affect a giant's hide anymore than a bucket of water._

"You have 4 hours to complete this potion. If it is not handed into me by the end of class you will not be receiving a score for today's work." With that, Snape settled himself behind his desk and went about grading the summer homework.

Natsu lit a match and set the wood under his cauldron burn and turned his head to see the other students in the class. He realized after a quick sweep that Ron had chosen not to take Potions that year, something that confused him greatly as he recalled Ron wanting to be an auror the year before.

He quickly returned to his cauldron as the water had begun to simmer. He diced the frog tongue as Snape had showed him and slowly add it, the bits bobbing at the surface. He moved on to the fluxweed and lacer's puss. The potion thickened as he added the puss and he stirred it forty times clock wise before it thinned enough to sprinkle castor dust into it.

Footsteps came up behind him and he knew Snape was peering over him to observe his potion. A pat on the shoulder told him 'good job' and the man moved on to find his next victim. Natsu allowed the potions to boil and caught Hermione looking at him. She dropped her red rimmed eyes the moment they connected with his own—most likely because he had the same eyes as her 'Harry' did—and continued to work on her deteriorating potion.

He stifled a wince as she sniffled and looked ready to cry all over again. A Hufflepuff nudged her comfortingly and went back to her own potion. It did the trick and Hermione immediately went to fix her potion. Snape stalked passed her, merely giving her potions a distasteful look but deciding not to say anything. Natsu inwardly promised to thank the man later.

It seemed like an age before his potion was ready for the next ingredient and he was grateful as only the bubbling in the cauldrons could break the intense silence that hung in the air. He wasn't sure if he was going to be coming back to have potions class with the sixth year Gryffindors.

Grabbing hold of his cauldron, Natsu lifted it up carefully and set it down beside his still going fire. There were a few gasps and startled breaths around the room and he realized how absolutely crazy it must seem for him to grab a boiling hot cauldron and to lift it up. Looking at his hands they were burn free, the heat not enough to injure him.

"What are you all staring at?" Snape snapped at the room. "Get back to work, you've only thiry minutes left!" And silence rang again.

Once the bell rang and the class began to pack up their things and go. Natsu, deep in thought, was pulled aside. He and Snape waited for the room to clear out and when it did the Potions Master turned to him with his black eyes.

"Your brother wishes to know why you skipped his Defence class," He began, and raised a brow at Natsu's surprised look.

"I completely forgot! I suppose I should have gone their rather than charms, huh?" Snape nodded absently.

"Are you…alright?" The young demon looked at the man in confusion. Snape wouldn't meet his eyes but chose to stare at the stone wall instead. "Y-yeah," Natsu replied. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't get an answer, instead Snape left him and went to the door, calling over his shoulder, "Let's get to dinner!"

* * *

After a quick dinner, Natsu tiredly left the Great Hall and made his way to his and Seshomaru's rooms, too out of it to realize he was about to bump right into Alexandra Nelson. Both he and the blonde girl leapt back from one another and Natsu mumbled an apology. He quite rudely left her in the middle of the hall as he stumbled to his rooms with a large yawn.

The girl scurried after him and grabbed onto his arm. "What?" he grumbled. The girl seemed to be gathering the courage to say what she was planning on saying—something Natsu found very odd as she had no problem latching onto him—and nibbled her lip nervously. "Well, I'd like to thank you," she finally said.

"For what?"

"For being nice to Embry of course!"

Oh, Embry! That seemed to change everything. Natsu felt a little more awake at the mention of the boy's name which he found as very strange indeed. "Err, no problem," he mumbled. Was it just him or was he getting less and less like himself the longer he hung around these firsties?

The girl let go of his arm but rushed around to stand in front of him. She held out her hand and gave him a smile that, though it had nothing on the one she had thrown Embry on the first night of the term, sent a small warm bubble straight to his heart. "I'm Alexandra Nelson, nice to meet you. I hope we become good friends."

Natsu reached out and grasped her hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. "I am Natsu, Janfrer," He quickly added the last bit, forgetting for a moment that he and his brother had the surname. "I hop we become good friends as well."

The smile didn't leave her face and she continued walking with him down the corridor, despite it being in the opposite direction she'd been going. "Would you like to join Embry, me, and a couple other first years in the library on Saturday? We're going to have a study group after lunch and it'd be splendid if you could join us, " She rambled. "And Embry told me you're really good at potions! A lot of us don't really get it so it's be really great if you could explain some of it. That Professor Snape!" She gave a shudder and Natsu realized, as a Slytherin, she must have had class with the Gryffindors that day. Snape was not a happy camper when it came to Gryffindors.

"He's downright scary, even if we're _immune_ like some of the older years were saying, I still don't want to go to him for help when he's got that scowl on his face like we ruined his life or something."

Natsu laughed a bit at that. "He's not so bad if you've gotten to work with him a bit. He was a real git to me at first too but things worked out in the end." It was the truth, just a bit altered…She turned to him with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Surely you've just met him too!"

Natsu shook his head. "Like I've told Embry, he wants me to take on potion making as a trade. Whether I decide to go very far with it or not, he really doesn't care. I spent a bit of the summer making potions with him and learning one on one. That and he helped my brother a bit with lesson planning."

Alexandra made an 'oh' with her mouth. "That's pretty cool, I think…" She waved a good bye and returned the way they'd been coming from with great gusto. Natsu continued at a comfortable pace and eventually ended up in front of the statute. He mumbled the password and—weariness returning—stumbled inside. Seshomaru was already there, laying on the couch with his tail hung over the back and his hair free from its ribbon and over the arm.

"Why weren't you in class today?"

Natsu sighed exasperatedly. "I forgot! May I please just go to bed, I'm so tired…" Seshomaru looked at him over the couch and nodded slowly, worry striking the golden eyes and giving them a glint. Natsu hauled himself up the stairs, muscles crying out with aches and brushed his teeth as quickly as he could. Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers around himself like a cocoon. Before he could fall asleep though, he felt a nudge to his side.

"You okay?" Came a quiet voice.

"M'fine," Natsu growled. "Why do people keep asking me that today?" Seshomaru petted his head.

"Because you don't look that way." Seshomaru bent down and gave him a kiss on the head, something very out of character for the dog demon. Natsu allowed one eye open and gave his brother a once over. He was tense and his one hand was still petting him.

"Nothing is wrong," Natsu finally grumbled. "I've just had a long day and am really tired." Seshomaru breathed heavily but stood and bid him goodnight. Natsu returned the gesture and then promptly fell asleep.

"Come on, Natsu! If you don't get up now, I will leave you to deal with Severus all by yourself!"

Seshomaru was growing frustrated. Yes, very frustrated. Who was the one to incite this odd emotion in him? Why, none other than his dear younger brother. He rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming on and watched Natsu sleep peacefully, not at all awoken by Seshomaru's shouts and shoves.

Something did seem a bit _off_ about his brother. He seemed just a tad _bigger_ and his face was a little less bubbly looking. The silken tail poking out from the covers gave a gently wag and the broad smile already plastered on his face spread a bit farther.

Seshomaru's eyes widened as a though came to him. Oh yes, that was probably it, most definitely. Poor thing. He left the room, eyes still large, and he left to breakfast without his hair tie as it lay forgotten on the table in the common room.

"Janfrer?" Severus asked slowly, eyeing his fellow warily. He had never seen the demon so out of it before and decided it best to be cautious. "Janfrer, what's wrong?" Glancing around, he realized Natsu wasn't anywhere at the staff table. Having just come into the Hall himself, he was rather surprised to find that the rest of the staff had crowded a the opposite end of the table.

"Is it Natsu?" That sparked something from his comrade. Seshomaru turned to him, a bit nervously and completely out of character.

"Where is he?"

"He's…sleeping…" came the vague response. Severus sighed and began to stand up.

"Do you need me to go wake him up-"

"No!"

Severus rose a brow and sat down again.

"And why would that be?"

"He's…sick…" Not this again.

"Then he should be in hospital wing-"

"NO!" Severus felt his eye twitch and most of the students and staff had looked in their direction after Seshomaru's outburst.

"Explain," he hissed lowly, "NOW."

"Well," Seshomaru mumbled, oddly gossipy. "I think he's going through…"

Severus leaned in expectantly, ignoring the students still watching them closely. "Yes?"

"I think it's the first stage his sexual maturation…"

"…" Severus leaned back and failed to fight the flush that spread across his face and neck. He rubbed his chin, embarrassed.

"And, what's so…bad…about that?" Severus questioned. Of course, it was horrible in his head—though he knew that Natsu, as Harry, had a few relationships it was still awkward thinking about your student with the word 'sexual' in the same sentence.

"I'll have to start explaining things soon…"

"Oh," was Severus's lame reply. He gave any of the students still watching them a glare and they immediately shot around in their seats.

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

"Natsu won't be coming to class today or tomorrow."

"I guessed…. that…"

Seshomaru left the Great Hall that morning, feeling slightly less disturbed than he had when entering it. His hair flowed out behind him like a cloud as he sped to his classroom. Once inside, he searched for another ribbon only to be left without one until he could get back to his quarters. He shivered at the idea.

It may seem rather odd, his horror at discovering his brother's condition, but it made complete sense. For Severus it was just a bit embarrassing, but Seshomaru would just have to tell Natsu what was going to happen; he would have to _guide_ him through it and deal with an incredibly _horny_ little brother. He had to sit down and force the image of his adorable otouto doing horrible things out of his head.

"Professor?" His head shot up and realized the class had come in and he hadn't even noticed. Hermione Granger looked at him a bit worriedly and reminded himself he had _class_ to _teach_. Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He stood up and introduced himself to the class, they hadn't had Defense Against the Dark Arts the day before, and asked them to push their desks and chairs to the walls while he did the roll call.

Once everyone was accounted for and the desks were out of the way he went to his office and returned with two dozen shinai. He was lucky this was a magic school with plenty of magical people willing to magically magic him so many magical shinai. He shook his head wondering where that thought came from.

He set the bin he was keeping them in on the ground and instructed the students to take one each. They gazed at him in disbelief but did as instructed.

The class seemed like an utter failure. By the end, most were still incapable of even holding the shinai correctly. There were several incidents involving slippery sticks that fell onto other people's heads. Draco Malfoy was the first to be a part of such an accident and Ronald Weasley was the unfortunate victim.

The shinai were all in their bin as the class left and Seshomaru silently wondered why he even bothered to bring them out. He sighed and waited for his next class in slight trepidation. Gryffindor and Slytherin again, but this class was the first years and Natsu had been getting along with them well. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.


	24. Chapter 24

**4/27/09**

**A/N**

The last chapter was on crack.

There's no denying it. This one has gone to rehab though, so hopefully it won't seem so…high…

(had an assembly about drugs at school—one and a half hours of awkward, stuffy, cramped, weepy lady talking about son who overdosed…She was very…poetic….and lyrical about it…O_o)

Sorry for not updating in 2 months xD I've been contemplating how to go about writing the next chapter for another story, as well as stressing over LOTR The Fellowship. It is driving me CRAZY.

Oh! Just remembered; Yes, Seshomaru is a giant compared to itty bitty Natsu. Anyone seen the episode that Seshomaru brings Rin back to life? It had to have been her…2nd…maybe 3rd appearance in the series. Sess-chan kneels down and she's up to his friggen knee O_o And she's supposed to be nine (Or IS she? *jaws theme song*)

Plus, you need to take into account that he _is_ a pure blooded dog demon…he's probably eight feet tall if you used the head size = one foot ratio.

I actually am going through a little bit of a writer's block for both this and TSW on the other account. Sorry that it couldn't be longer.

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 24**

A groan rang through the stuffy room, and Natsu rolled over under his bed sheets, perspiration rolling down his face as he squinted and fit down on his pillow. Gripping the edges of his mattress, he gave a pitiful whine only to huff in contempt as his chest warmed and a vibrating sensation startled him out of his misery.

"_What?_" He rasped. Letting go of the bed, he tugged the chain out from beneath him and his Orb sent him a mocking hum. "Think it's funny, don't you?" Natsu bit out and thrust the orb across the room, flinching as his shoulder cracked and the rest of his spine stung mercilessly. The orb—having smacked the wall with a 'thunk' immediately started rolling back toward his bed.

"Screw off, you bloody piece of-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his neck seemed to explode in pain. Howling, he thrust his face deep into his pillow and gave a sob. A hum sounded again and he felt the orb on the bed again. It pressed against his side and, this time, it was cool and soothing to his feverish skin.

It had been 3 days ago that Seshomaru sentenced Natsu to bed rest and he was not enjoying it one bit. To make things worse, today was Saturday and he was _supposed_ to meet those first years. His muffled whine rang through the room. There hadn't been any signs of him improving either, and with his brother refusing to tell him what was wrong—as he seemed to have a clue, if those sympathetic stares he kept receiving held any meaning—he was close to snapping.

The stabbing pain in his neck receded only a few seconds before striking his knees. Natsu clenched his teeth and let out a high keening noise. He could feel his tail laying limply over his throbbing legs and desperately wished he could move to put some clothes on, this was so degrading!

Natsu forced his eyes open and glared down at he alarm on his night table. It flashed nine in the morning and a frustrated sound forced its way out of his raw throat.

He wished Seshomaru would come check on him, hopefully with a glass of water and some news about what was going on with everyone…

* * *

Kagome rifled through the ministry directory. She sighed in irritation, rubbing her eyes before turning to the next page to read about the next 'infallible' tutor that Britain's magical government seemed to have tucked away somewhere.

Cassandra Beautrop

_Graduated Hogwarts in 1973 with Outstanding NEWTS in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy. Exceeding Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_Ministry Arrests: None_

_Blood: Muggleborn_

Her eyes narrowed at the last bit of information that the ministry had provided. She had thought the government was strictly against blood prejudice. 'Maybe it's for their own safety,' she decided. 'If a muggleborn was sent to work for a muggle-hating family, they could possibly be attacked.'

A flash of lightening shot through her mind and Kagome winced and swayed a bit before reaching her hand up to stroke her temple. The 'spikes', as she called them, had been coming sporadically since the very first one. Every time it happened it sent her mind on overload and it went numb, shutting her down for the briefest of seconds.

'This isn't right,' she growled mentally, recovering from the spike. 'The only reason I was even able to sense the Shikon no tama was because it had been in my body since birth. There's no reason to sense other jewels…' Training over the years had given her sensitivity to powerful objects, demonic and spiritual, but Hogwarts should be bereft of such an inventory. This school had something else; something she couldn't sense. It had magic. How she was ever thankful she wasn't sensitive to magic, as she would have gone mad the moment she walked in. The teacher's she had met and the books she had read all declared the same thing, that Hogwarts didn't just hold magic; It _is_ magic. Every corner to the widest of spaces was packed with it.

'Grumbling obscenities under her breath, Kagome reached for a bit of parchment along with an ink well and quill. Gathering her materials—all fresh from the store and ready to be used—she settled at her mahogany desk in the corner of her common room and began to write to the Ministry Department of Magical Education requesting Cassandra Beautrop as a tutor.

Shadows on her black flickered as did flames in the fireplace and the rest of the room. The Cream sofa seemed lonely with only a small table to keep it company. Perhaps she would take a nap before lunch today; she had spent all night studying and all morning choosing a tutor after cleaning up all of her books and guides.

Sealing the letter inside of a cream envelope and setting it aside to bring to the Owlry later, Kagome left the desk and curled into a ball on the sofa. The soft cushions comforted her she grew drowsy. Her last thoughts before drifting asleep were about her mother and whether she would ever feel this way in her own home again.

* * *

Seshomaru was at his desk, correcting the papers—which he hadn't planned on assigning but had to because of his students' ineptitude in all things practical—in his office for the third time that week. After returning to his and Natsu's rooms the first day of his brother's 'growing up', he had been struck by a very familiar sent that he did not feel at all comfortable in. It was at that moment that he discovered Natsu's future.

The scent had been maternal, like newborn babies and breast milk. He _knew _that neither he nor his brother were pregnant and it was too perfect timed to be coincidental. It was such a strong scent that Seshomaru himself had been loath to leave but had forced himself to get a grip.

Natsu would be a submissive and there was no doubting it now. His brother would choose a mate and become a carrier at some point in his life. This new information had sent Seshomaru on a frenzy of panic, wondering how long this development would take to calm down, whether he would be able to bring Natsu back with him for the winter break; he couldn't bear to leave his brother in the castle alone yet he wished to see his own little girl. Rin was expecting him to be back and he couldn't just abandon his pup. He was caught between them both now and he'd much rather keep them both close to him than give one up for however long.

A knocking on the door startled him and Seshomaru looked to it, sniffing the air. First years, they had a more baby-like scent to them than the other students had.

"Come in."

A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff—what an odd pair—toed the entrance and the Hufflepuff wrung his hands nervously. "Sir," The Slytherin started, her voice quiet. "Is…is Natsu alright, sir?" Seshomaru blinked a moment and ran his had through his hair—he had forgotten that ribbon again—and said, "Natsu is a bit ill at the moment. It is unknown whether he will be attending classes even on Monday." The two looked extremely worried and he reminded himself that they must be his brother's friends, or something of the sort. "You needn't stress yourselves," he told them," Natsu is going through something similar to what humans would call 'growing pains'. It is nothing too harmful." That was a lie but Natsu would thank him for it later.

The first years looked relieved but still a bit upset. He waved them out of his office and continued his paperwork. Rubbing his eyes he failed yet another student who described how to hold a sword incorrectly.

* * *

The aches and pains that had kept him bed ridden had dulled to a distant throb, barely noticeable. Seshomaru had come by once or twice a day to clean up any of his 'spills', so to say, and feed him. He could tell that his brother was trying his best not breather near him and it made Natsu frown in irritation. 'Do I really smell that bad?' he wondered.

Now he lay on his back, somewhat stiff but very grateful for whatever that had been happening to him was now over. His orb was once again around his neck and he sighed contentedly as it gave a gentle purr against his chest. Eyes closed, he thought about what he would do first once he was allowed out of bed. 'I'll go see Embry and Alexandra to apologize for not being able to make it the study session yesterday. Then he'd grab a hold of Remus and drag him down to the kitchens so they could feast. The calendar he had asked Seshomaru to tack to the wall for him stated that the full moon was in a few days, meaning the werewolf would be a bit ill feeling as well.

An odd kicking sound on his bedroom door was answered with a 'come in' and Seshomaru entered with a tray. Wary gold eyes met aware green ones and the older demon breathed out in relief. A smile graced his lips as he carried the tray to his brother. Setting it on his knees, Seshomaru reached out to ruffle Natsu's hair. Natsu grunted and pushed the hand off with a small laugh.

"I trust your feeling better," Seshomaru asked.

Natsu gave him a bright smile and replied cunningly, "Yes, and tomorrow I should definitely be able to return to classes, right?" His older brother did not look particularly happy about that, instead a worried frown formed on his face. "Oh come on!" Natsu whined. "I'll be fine!"

Seshomaru tapped on the tray. "Eat, I have something we ought to talk about." A small patch of panic grew on Natsu. What was wrong?

Seshomaru had been a bit stressed as of late, that much had been clear even in the little amount of time he had seen his brother. Tense shoulders, narrowed eyes and a stiff back followed him wherever he went.

"I have no doubt your are wondering why you were experiencing what you were and why so suddenly." He began and Natsu nodded around a spoonful of grits. "This is something natural, Natsu. All demons go through this once, if not several times, in their youth. What you have been bedridden for is something that will probably happen again in two or three years." Natsu bit his tongue accidentally and looked at his brother in horror.

"It may not be as bad next time," Seshomaru tried to reassure him. "Your body may have conditioned itself for it now."

"But what _is _happening?" Natsu demanded, eyes shining. "What are you talking about?"

"You're growing up, Natsu" he replied simply. "I believe that, perhaps your human years and the amount of youki that I transferred to you interfered with the way you would have grown up if you had never been sent here. You skipped several decades and your body decided that you were ready for the change."

Frustration was beginning to show as Natsu's jaw clenched and released. "Change into _what_?" He growled out at his brother. Brows furrowed and Seshomaru growled a warning right back, causing Natsu to force himself calm. "This change caused you to grow physically, though obviously not mentally," Seshomaru snapped. "That includes sexually."

Jade eyes glistened and widened in surprise. "S-sexually?" Natsu squeaked and his face bloomed. "B-but I already went through puberty!" Seshomaru snorted at him and nearly smirked.

"This is a bit different than the way humans grow, I can assure you." Seshomaru leaned back on his arm and he caught Natsu's gaze with his own. "You are what we demons call a submissive.

Submissives are found among males and females of all demon species. The same goes for dominants. A dominant female can impregnate submissive males or females but would not be able to give birth herself. She could, however, breast feed for her mate. A male dominant can do the same as a dominant female, except he wouldn't be capable of breast-feeding.

Submissive females are the same as any human female, aside from being able to bear another females child. A Submissive male can bear any dominant's pups—male or female—and can breast feed." All through out the conversation he had watched Natsu's face redden and the shock settle in. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and comforted him.

"I…I have to have kids? Actually get pregnant, carry them and go through labor and everything?" Seshomaru could feel Natsu's heart beat grow maddeningly fast and replied soothingly that no, he didn't have to, only if he ever desired to do so. That seemed to ease his worries a bit but Natsu's back was still stiff under Seshomaru's arm and he decided that it would be a good time to change the subject.

"How about you see how much you've grown," Seshomaru offered gently. Natsu glanced up at him with somewhat glassy eyes and nodded after a moment. He slowly pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and was surprised to find that they actually reached the floor now. Before they dangled aimlessly over the side and at first he had been a tad nervous about getting down.

He carefully put his weight on his legs and stood up. The world seemed to tip and Seshomaru grabbed his shoulder before he fell over. Looking to his brother, Natsu gaped. Not one week ago he had been half the size of his brother, now he stood level with his chest. He was even taller than he had been before he met Seshomaru! He heard his brother chuckle.

"It seems feeding you so much may have actually helped you as well, hmm?" Natsu nodded dumbly and was led toward a mirror in the corner of the room that had been positioned at an angle that he could see from his bed. Stumbling to it his breath caught again. He and Seshomaru truly did look like brothers. Now he even shared the markings on his face. The royal purple crescent moon on his forehead looked a tad odd beside his lightening bolt scar but it stood out much more. The crimson stripes under his eyes made him feel a bit Christmas-y and he could stop the giggle that burst past his lips. But it wasn't a giggle, not really; his voice had deepened a bit so that instead it sounded more like a chuckle. 'Why didn't I hear it before?' he wondered in awe. He felt so much more like an adult!

"Don't get too cocky now," Seshoamru warned, having read his mind. "Just because you're a little taller doesn't mean your any less my _little_ brother, I expect the proper respect from you and your best behavior towards others." The voice was teasing and both smiled at one another.

Natsu pulled his should from his brother and took an experimental step. He felt a bit of the dizziness he had at first melt away and managed to walk all around the room. "Could I go to lunch today?" He asked excitedly. A stern look fell across his brother's face.

"We'll see." He replied gruffly.

* * *

As it turned out, Natsu managed to convince his brother to let him go to the Great Hall. They entered through the staff door, Seshoamaru keeping a cautious eye on him, and settled at the end of the table. Seshomaru had refused to allow him to eat with the Hufflepuffs, claiming he didn't trust Natsu's health quite that much yet. He had grudgingly agreed, desperate to get out of their rooms.

Snape entered the hall and looked at them warily as he took his seat. "How are you, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked and smiled brightly. "I'm doing much better, sir! I can go to class tomorrow too!" Turning back to his brother he said, "I forgot to your class last time, I'll remember to this time though." He got up from the table then to see the Heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for their schedules.

"How were things for you?" Snape asked Seshomaru, eyeing Natsu as he bounced away. "Was it as bad as you thought?"

"Not at all," Seshoamru replied, busying himself with a sandwich. "He's not like most teenagers, human or demon." Snape nodded in agreement and they ate in silence.

Natsu came back with the Gryffindor 6th year's schedule and the Hufflepuff first year's as well. "I'll go to DADA with the Gryffindors to DADA first thing then to Potions with the Hufflepuffs and whoever comes after them," He told the two excitedly. He rather wished it was Monday already.

Natsu ate his lunch diligently under his brother's mothering eye and watched the Hufflepuff table thoughtfully. He took what Seshomaru had told him about mates into consideration as well as his instant obsession with Embry. A flush formed on his cheeks as he thought about the possibilities. There was no _way_ that could be it! The idea just seemed wrong, Embry was just a kid!

He caught sight of the boy then and felt a tugging warmth in stomach. It was then he realized all the eyes on him again. He looked owlishly at them all and gave a small wave to Embry. The boy turned pink and immediately all the others around him leaned in. Their voices were so quiet that he couldn't make out a word amongst the rest of the crowd.

Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table were silently eating as they had every time he saw them. Natsu sighed sadly and went back to his food.

Once they were all dismissed, Seshomaru allowed him to catch up with Embry with the promise that he'd be back in their rooms in a half-hour.

Natsu marveled at how tall he was compared to most of the other students now. He made his way through the crowd and managed to catch up to Embry and ignore the stares and gawking eyes that followed him. "Hey Embry!" Natsu chirped, and several people around him jumped in surprise, as did the boy in question.

"Natsu!" He cried in shock. "You're huge! How did that happen?!" The boy looked so innocent that Natsu couldn't help but struggle to find a way to describe it that didn't mention sex whatsoever. "Demon Puberty!" He coughed out and Embry flushed. 'So maybe that wasn't quite right either…' he thought.

"That's…er…great, Natsu," Embry choked out. Natsu nodded delightfully and they continued walking out of the Great Hall. Alexandra made her appearance then, all but shoving people out of the way to get to them. "Are you okay, Natsu?" she asked a tad worriedly. "Your brother said wasn't anything too bad and that you were just having growing pains." She looked him up and down. "I guess he wasn't joking."

Natsu nodded and inwardly couldn't believe his brother could compare something _that_ painful to 'growing pains'. 'We'll have to have a chat when I get back to our rooms,' he thought irately.

"I'd like to apologize for not being able to come to that study session yesterday," he said. "Are you going to have another one sometime?" The two perked up and smiled excitedly.

"Yeah," Alexandra said, "How about tomorrow?" Natsu nodded in agreement and made plans to meet them after dinner in the library.

"I've got to go, he said as they neared a corridor that could take him to the dungeons. "I promised my brother that I'd be back to our rooms soon." He waved to them and went down the corridor, feeling much happier than he should have. 'I need to talk to Seshomaru about more than just growing pains…' he thought and blushed a bit. 'I hope it's not what I think it is.'


	25. Chapter 25

**7.23.09**

**A/N**

_READ CUZ THIS IS FRIGGEN IMPORTANT._

I'm afraid I've lost most interest in this fanfiction. I eeked this chapter out and while I have big plans for it, I can't get into it as I've moved on to different crazes that I want to get through before they end.

I'm opening this up to whoever would like to 'adopt' or take over HPID. If you are planning to continue, please send me a message and give me credit for anything you use from me.

As for borrowing the plot, feel free and it would be sweet-o if you could tell me if you've done so.

I may come back to this every once in a while, but don't expect it to be frequent or sequential. I'll just type up a chapter if I get in the mood. Heck, I might end up writing the whole the damn thing without updating, rewrite the beginning and put it up as revamp.

Sorry, for stringing you all along, but I really hope someone does take up the plot for ya.

And just cuz this reeeeeaaaaally irritates me that I got another one of these reviews…

**I fucking KNOW that they DON'T have TAILS. It god damn interpretation so fucking deal with it or go the hell away douche. (this is seriously getting annoying so back off already)**

And by the way, none of you have a clue how crazy this story was set up to be, some wild stuff was planned that you'd never expect…

.

.

.

O_o a _bug_ just crawled out of my keyboard….

.

.

ew

.

.

**Rating**

**PG13 for swears and violence, rating may change in certain chapters, you will be informed when such happens.

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Inner Demon**

**Chapter 25

* * *

**

The brothers sat on the couch side by side, both lounging comfortably on the velvet cushions. The warmth emanating from the fire eased any left over aches that Natsu harbored and left him feeling heavy all over.

"It's just the pack mentality," Seshoamru was telling him flippantly. "It's common with all canines."

"So now I'm a dog," Natsu murmured as his eyes drooped. "Bloody brilliant." His brother sent him a disapproving look. "There's nothing wrong with dog demons," he sniffed, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Aunt Marge's dog was a menace to society," Natsu went on to say, laying his head on the back of the couch. "Damn thing always went after me when I was tot." Though Seshomaru was unfamiliar with the word 'tot' but shrugged it off and told Natsu to get up to bed. "What are you going to do?" Natsu asked while rubbing his eyes and peering at the stack of books that sat on the small table in front of the fire.

"Research," was all he got as a reply. Natsu swatted him and left up the staircase to get back to the bed he'd been forced to stay in for the past few days. It seemed the house elves had swapped the old sheets with a new set—sweat free luckily.

Seshomaru ran his fingers through the pages of his book, and studying each one intensely. It was the same quiet process for the next hour until he gave up and set the book aside as to think on his problems.

When Kagome and the Headmaster had introduced him to the Magical World, as sudden as it had been, he found himself drowning in knowledge, techniques, and ideas that astounded him. Once he had found the time to do so, he began to investigate this world's medical abilities.

Seshomaru had attempted to replace his arm dozens of times in the past, and each time it slowly rotted and left him with his stump of a limb. How he yearned for two arms again!

It was to his displeasure to find that the only methods of creating a new arm required the injury to be somewhat new, or at least, not as old as his was. His body had made accommodations, alterations, and in a way reconstructed the way his body would work. Simple things that made it unlikely for a new arm to function.

To use darker, more ritualistic methods would create a whole new, and bloodless, limb. His body had lowered the amount off blood he needed to after the loss of his arm, and to introduce a new one in need of it's own supply so quickly would render him lacking for the rest of the body.

When one loses a limb it bleeds profusely, the body not yet comprehending that it needs to stop producing blood for the part that's no longer there. As the wound closes over the blood is regulated to how much the body would from then on need. It's easier to lose blood quickly than it is to make more blood. The limb Seshomaru would aquire would simply shrivel and be rendered useless by the time all the blood necessary to keep it functioning.

Skelegrow would grow the flesh blood and bone all back ata slower and more logical pace but his nerves had long since been rendered useless. If there were processes to bring them back to life, he hadn't a clue about them and it all seemed rather bothersome.

He'd have to make due with what he had, however much he wanted more.

* * *

The Library was nearly empty. Most students had retreated to their dorms after dinner to relax with friends or go to sleep, so it wasn't too hard for Natsu to find Embry and Alexandra were sitting. A few Hufflepuff first years were with them as well as a Slytherin boy who seemed like he ought to be a third year at least.

"Hey, Natsu!" Alexandra called to him as loudly as she could while whispering. Madame Pince glared at her from her desk in the front of the library but went back to her reading. "Hey," he replied and smiled,, taking the last seat on the end of table.

He nodded to Embry who returned the gesture and introduced his friends. "These three are Cloe, Ben and Katie."

Alexandra then introduced her own companion. "And this Nicholas, but you can call him Nick. He's a fifth year and isn't doing so well in Potions so I told him about how you were really good. He wants to be a medi-wizard and needs to get in to NEWT Potions," She explained.

Natsu introduced himself to all of them and they settled into studying.

It was with great delight that Natsu found himself actually helping someone else with _Potions_ of all subjects.

"So you stir it eight extra time clockwise?"

"Yup."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense and the book doesn't say that."

"The eight stirs will will mix the ingredients more. The text books are out of date because that was the older method of brewing it. The Potion Master's guild was too wimpy to see what would happen if he stirred it anymore. He must've thought the lace wings and halley leaves would ruin it."

"I'd be worried too, this bloody potion takes forever to make!"

"Patience is a virtue."

Nicholas looked at him oddly. "What?"

Natsu just rolled his eyes and shook his head before checking how the others were doing. The first years were all huddled together at the other end of the table working on transfiguration homework and he was hit with a feeling of nostalgia.

He really did want to see Ron and Hermione. They weren't taking his disappearance well at all, not that he had expected them to but one could always hope. Yet, then everything would change again. They'd demand answers that he might not know the answers to, after which he would either find himself glued to them or cast off completely.

Hermione wouldn't likely leave him; she was too accepting to turn him away, but Ron was a whole other issue. He hadn't stuck around when he thought 'Harry' was keeping him in the dark about the TriWizard Tournament, Natsu had to go through hell and back in order for him to get his head straight. Ronald Weasley wasn't to be easily trusted, he had thought. But last year he hadn't let the hisses and jeers that followed Natsu get in the way of their friendship. Even after the incident that landed Mr. Weasley in St. Mungos over Christmas, he had gone with him on a fool's mission to the Ministry of Magic,

"Is there a reason I have to dice the ginger root?" Natsu blinked, drawn from his thoughts by Nicholas's voice.

"Sorry," He said, embarrassed. "What was that?"

"Ginger root!" Nicholas emphasized. "why couldn't I just chop it rather than dice into tiny bits for an antidote?"

"Oh, that's because…"

* * *

Natsu was able to fall asleep quickly that night, the study session had drained him enough to simply flop onto his bed without even a glimpse at his brother, who sat at a desk in the corner of the common room scribbling on a piece of paper.

Seshomaru however, would be up for a very long time that night. He had learned at a young age that time, however monotonous it may seem, went by extraordinarily fast. Before they knew it would be the winter break and time to return to his own era, for a week anyway.

The demon lord had compiled a list of goals to be achieved before then. He had covered all the training that Natsu would need, knowledge he'd felt that he needed to attain, any threats that may be presented…Number one of which was none other than Inuyasha. The han- no. the _youkai _would undoubtedly wish to take Natsu out while he was in this state of weakness. Seshomaru could not deny that his youngest brother was strong, a characteristic likely gained from years of fending for himself against the world of demons and humans.

The look in his eyes the last time they met was disturbing to say the least. Something truly feral had shifted inside them, leering at him threateningly.

Rin was likely to be an obstacle. The girl was fiercely possessive of him at time and, while he was rather flattered by it, there was chance she'd attempt to separate Natsu from the flock, so to speak.

He groaned tiredly and rubbed his face. Tough times were ahead.


End file.
